Kokoro ga nai
by Yumeless
Summary: Reprise du manga Okane ga nai à la KH. Roxas, un étudiant banal, se fait enlever et vendre aux enchères. Il est acheté par Axel, patron d'une grosse boite, mais ce dernier ne cesse de l'abuser sexuellement. Yaoi et lemon présents.
1. Chapter 1

Allez, je me lance sur une fic longue! :D Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à la finir, mais pour l'instant je suis motivée, et quand y a de la vie, y a de l'espoir.

J'ai repris le contexte du manga _Okane ga nai_ mais version Kingdom Hearts. Pour ceux qui connaisse le manga en question, inutile de préciser que le sexe en est un thème majeur, et qu'il y a aussi présence de viol (pour les petits sensibles, c'est la croix rouge en haut à droite). Bon, je ne suis pas très douée pour décrire les scènes sexuelles, mais je vais tâcher de faire de mon mieux. :3 Il y aura bien sûr aussi un peu d'humour glissé ici et là dans la fic. ^^

**Raiting:** M

**Pairing:** Akuroku et autre (pour les homophobes, c'est aussi la croix rouge en haut à droite)

**Disclamer:** Les perso appartiennent à Square Enix (y a pas de perso de Disney dedans XD ) et la trame principale au manga _Okane ga nai_. Le reste vient de mon petit cerveau délirant.

* * *

Je ne savais pas où j'étais, tous mes sens étaient troublés. Mes yeux voyaient flou et la lumière en pleine figure ne m'aidait pas à distinguer grand chose, pareil pour mon ouïs, je n'entendais rien d'autre qu'un brouhaha sans pouvoir y comprendre quoi que ce soit. C'est à peine si je sentais qu'on me tirait en avant. J'ignorais où j étais et pourquoi j'y étais. Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir correctement, j'avais l'esprit embrumé.

Quelqu'un m'a poussé à terre, je crois, à moi que ce ne soit moi qui soit tombé tout seul, je serais incapable de le dire. On me redressa légèrement et on me fit lever la tête. Le bruit autour de moi s'intensifia mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à savoir à quoi il correspondait.

Je baissai légèrement les yeux pour échapper à la lumière aveuglante et je remarquai un détail... j'étais nu. L'information a mi un peu de temps à me monter au cerveau, et quand je l'ai finalement bien réalisé, je me suis demandé pourquoi je me retrouvais ainsi et, d'après le peu que j'ai pu capter de mon environnement, avec des gens autour autour de moi?

Attend, réfléchit Roxas, où es-ce que tu étais avant...

Voyons... Allez, un petit effort de concentration... Je, j'étais en ville il me semble... Il y avait Demyx, mon cousin, avec moi, on discutait tranquillement. Après... Ah oui, ça me revenait. Des types louches en costard sont arrivés, Demyx a soudainement pâli et m'a dit de commencer à courir. Je l'ai regardé sans comprendre, mais je n'ai pas eut le temps de m'enfuir comme il me le demandait car un de ces types m'avaient collé un morceau de tissus contre le nez. Je... je crois que j'ai du perdre connaissance à ce moment là.

Et merde, je ne savais pas pourquoi on m'avait enlevé, mais ces salauds avaient du me droguer.

Mes pensées devenaient plus claires petit à petit -bien que mes capacités de réflexion restaient encore assez limitées-, l'effet de leur saloperie devait commencer à légèrement se dissiper, mais malheureusement pas assez pour que mon corps accepte de me répondre correctement.

Les taches de couleur dansantes devant mes yeux commencèrent à prendre forme, rien de très précis, mais je devinai un groupe de personne devant moi.

« 19 ans... vierge... offre... 10 millions... là »

Je réussis à capter ces quelques mots dans le brouhaha m'entourant. Encore sous l'effet de leur drogue, j'eus du mal à faire le lien avec ma situation actuelle. Pour tout vous dire, vu mon état, on aussi pu bien m'annoncer la fin du monde que me raconter la vie de Winnie l'ourson, j'aurais toujours fait la même chose, c'est à dire, une absence totale de réaction.

Allez, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller. Je tentais de faire marcher le peu de cervelle active que j'avais encore. Alors, un, j'avais été enlevé, deux, j'étais drogué, trois, on m'avait emmené devant un groupe de personne, quatre, j'étais à poil -vous remarquerez que j'étais tellement shooté qu'au final, ça ne me faisait pas grand-chose de savoir que j'étais nu devant des gens-, cinq, on avait parlé d'offre et d'argent...

Un éclair de lucidité me traversa l'esprit. Je refusais d'y croire mais pourtant ça correspondait bien... Ces enfoirés étaient en train de vendre aux enchères?! C'était quoi ce délire?

Là, j'ai sérieusement paniqué, mon cerveau sembla se réveiller sous le choc de la découverte et me cria de m'enfuir. J'aurais bien voulu, mais mon corps refusait toujours de me répondre. Ma vue s'améliora et je vis avec effrois -bien que mon visage n'affichait rien niveau émotion en ce moment à cause de leur drogue- que je ne mettais pas trompé.

J'étais sûr une sorte de scène, nu, un homme me tenant les jambes écartée pour offrir mon sexe à la vue de tous. En face de moi, ça ressemblait un peu à la salle d'un restaurant et tous les gens assis aux tables me fixaient d'une façon qui me mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Ils m'observaient comme si je n'étais qu'un simple animal, un objet même, un objet dont je ne préférais même pas songer à l'utilisation qu'ils voulaient en faire.

Je finis par comprendre que ce qu'ils hurlaient depuis tout à l'heure était le prix qu'ils proposaient pour m'avoir.

« 100 millions! j'entendis crier un homme. »

100 millions? Je valais tant que ça? J'en aurais peut-être rit dans une autre situation, mais là j'étais terrifié. Comment avais-je pu arriver à être vendu à des enchères? Je n'avais peut-être pas toujours été super sympa dans ma vie, mais je n'avais rien fait pour mériter ça quand même! Et après, quand finalement, l'un de ses bâtards m'auraient acheté, qu'es-ce qu'il allait m'arriver? Je n'osais y penser. La peur me nouait le ventre et si j'avais pu, je crois bien que j'aurais vomi. Et ce foutu corps qui refusait toujours de me répondre!

« 100 millions? Nous n'avons aucune surenchère? Personne? Je n'entend personne, alors pour 100 millions...

-120 millions! »

Un homme venait d'arriver sur le devant de la scène, ouvrant une valise remplit de liasses de billet qui tombèrent devant moi.

La peur, le stress, la fatigue et la drogue me rendirent somnolant. Je me sentis perdre connaissance, mais je levai une dernière fois les yeux pour voir le visage de l'individu se tenant face à moi. La seule chose que j'eus le temps d'apercevoir avant de m'écrouler fut le rouge éclatant de ses cheveux.

* * *

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre! :D

Roxas: Je suis vendu à des enchères? Oo

Moi: Ben... ouaip...

Roxas: ... Oo

Moi: Roxy?

Axel: Je crois qu'il est sous le choc.

Moi: Si déjà il est choqué juste avec ça, qu'es-ce que ça va être la suite...

Roxas: Parce que je vais subir pire que ça?!

Moi: Huhu, tu verras bien... Review please? *w*


	2. Chapter 2

Et c'est partit pour le chapitre 2. :3

**Raiting:** M

**Pairing:** Akuroku et autre (pour les homophobes, c'est aussi la croix rouge en haut à droite)

**Disclamer:** Les perso appartiennent à Square Enix (y a pas de perso de Disney dedans XD ) et la trame principale au manga _Okane ga nai_. Le reste vient de mon petit cerveau délirant.

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux mais les refermai aussitôt à cause de la lumière. Première chose qui me vint à l'esprit, putain de mal de crane.

Je retentais une seconde fois de lever mes paupières, clignant des yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière. J'avais l'esprit encore un peu endormit et je fixais le plafond vierge au dessus de moi. J'étais où exactement? Attend, on reprend tout depuis le début. J'étais avec Demyx, des types sont arrivés et...

La mémoire me revenant rapidement, je me redressais d'un coup. Merde, je me souvenais, on m'avait vendu à une enchère. Mais alors, où étais-je à présent? Je regardais autour de moi pour constater que c'était une chambre. J'étais posé dans un grand lit, ayant assez de place pour trois personnes au moins, et plutôt confortable, la chambre, elle aussi plutôt grande, avait les mur peints en rouge. Niveau meuble, le nécessaire, après quelques fringues roulées en boule par terre et diverses babioles ici et là. Je remarquai d'ailleurs, avec soulagement, que j'étais habillé, juste une simple chemise bien trop grande pour moi faisant office de pyjama, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Tandis que j'observais mon nouvel environnement, la porte s'ouvrit. Je tournais la tête pour voir arriver un garçon devant avoir 25 ou 26 ans. La première chose qui me marqua chez lui, furent ses cheveux rouges vifs et coiffés à la manière d'un hérisson, puis mon regard se porta sur ses yeux émeraudes. Il était habillé plutôt décontracté, un jean et un haut sans manche.

« Enfin réveillé, la belle au bois dormant? »

Encore un peu embrumé par la drogue, je ne fis pas attention au surnom, me contentant de fixer mon interlocuteur d'un air paumé, mais aussi méfiant.

« Vous êtes? »

Il me sourit s'approcha de moi, s'assaillant sur un coin du lit.

« Tu ne te souviens de rien? »

Me souvenir? De quoi? Je réfléchis un moment... Ah oui, ça me revenait vaguement, si je me reportai à la couleur de ses cheveux, ça devait être le type qui avait sorti 120 millions ou je sais plus quoi pour mon... achat... Je déglutis à cette pensée.

« Me souvenir? De quoi? Qu'une bande de salaud m'a kidnappé sans raison et m'a vendu après m'avoir drogué? Et si ma mémoire est bonne, le bâtard qui a remporté l'enchère doit être devant moi. »

Je parlais d'un air un peu provocateur, mais il fallait bien l'avouer, j'étais encore effrayé, réalisant à peine ce qu'il venait de m'arriver. Mes mains tremblaient mais je les cachaient sous les draps, tentant d'avoir un minimum d'assurance.

Le rouquin sembla un peu déçu dans un premier temps, mais finit par avoir un air amusé.

« Bah, je m'en doutais. Sache juste que le bâtard en question à un nom. Axel, c'est bon, c'est retenu? »

Mais qu'es-ce que j'en avais à foutre de son nom?! Moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était rentrer chez moi et oublier toute cette histoire.

« Que me voulez-vous?

-Tu peux me tutoyer. Sinon, ce que je te veux? Bah, disons que durant ces enchères, j'ai vu une gueule d'ange blonde aux yeux bleus, et que je me suis dit que ça serait dommage de la laisser à une bande de sadiques qui lui auraient sûrement des trucs pas très net.

-Une gueule d'ange? »

Je fronçais les sourcils. Cette fois, j'avais remarqué le surnom, et il ne me plaisait pas vraiment.

« T'énerve pas, ça va te faire des rides avant l'âge. plaisanta-t-il. En tout cas, je t'ai acheté.

-C'est illégal d'acheter des gens.

-Et tu penses que c'est qui qui organise de telle vente? Tous les gars qui y assistent sont bourrés de fric et sont renommés dans le domaine des affaires. Tu as même des politiciens. Quoi que tu puisses dire, je t'ai acheté dans les règles. Y a même un acte de propriété si tu veux tout savoir. »

J'ouvris de grand yeux. Merde, je savais que les types hauts placés pouvaient parfois faire des trucs un peu louches, mais allé jusqu'à faire de la vente d'humain! Et ben, on pouvait être fier de nos dirigeants. Dans quoi étais-je tombé? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que...

« Demyx! m'écriai-je, paniqué.

-Quoi?

-Mon cousin, Demyx! On était ensemble quand je me suis fait kidnappé, je me demande s'il est lui aussi retenu!

-Ah, lui. Je te rassure, personne ne serait assez dingue pour l'acheter, il est pas horrible mais trop chiant à supporter. En tout cas, tu peux le remercier. ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qui ne me plu pas. C'est grâce à lui que tu te retrouve dans cette situation.

-Que...

-Je travaille dans les finances. J'en ai pas l'air mais je suis à la tête d'une très grosse boite. Bref, ton cher cousin m'a emprunté quelques millions, à moi et d'autres types, et n'a bien sûr jamais pu les rembourser.

-Pardon?

-Tu veux une preuve? »

Il saisit une enveloppe sur la table de nuit et me la tendit. Je le regardai d'un air interrogatif et il me fit signe de l'ouvrir, je m'exécutais. C'était des rendus de comptes, semblant tout ce qu'il y a de plus officiel pour le peu que j'en savais. Je me mordis la lèvres en constatant les sommes que mon cousin avait pris sans avoir pu rembourser, sans parler du taux d'intérêt qui faisait augmenter la dette chaque semaine. Mais qu'es-ce qui avait pu bien passer par la tête de ce crétin pour emprunter autant? Demyx avait beau être une andouille, il n'était pas du genre à faire d'aussi grosses conneries.

« Comme tu peux le constater, repris mon hôte, il a une sacré dette à payer. Il a aussi emprunté une somme plus ou moins équivalente à un autre type. Dans ce genre de cas, on prend tout ce qu'il possède. Mais là, même en faisant ça à ton cousin, ça ne suffisait pas. Étant donné que tu es de sa famille, ils t'ont kidnappé en guise de remboursement.

-Quoi? Mais c'est...

-Dégueulasse? Inutile de t'en prendre à moi mais plutôt à ton inconscient de cousin. C'est comme ça que ça marche dans ce milieu.

-Et... commençai-je, ma voix tremblait. Que va-t-il lui arriver?

-Je sais pas trop pour le moment. Mais s'il n'a pas de quoi rembourser le tout, on pourra toujours se servir de son corps d'une autre manière. Un foie, un poumon, un cœur... ça rapporte pas mal. »

J'eus un air horrifié en l'entendant me dire ça sur un ton aussi léger. Merde, Demyx avait beau être un crétin, je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir! Non, attend, avant de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit pour lui, je devais d'abord m'occuper de ma propre situation.

« Je... S'il te plait... »

Je baissai la tête me passant une main sur la figure, tandis qu'Axel me fixait d'un air curieux.

« Laisse-moi partir... Je dois retrouver Demyx avant que...

-Tu es stupide ou quoi? Ce type t'a vendu pour rembourser ses dettes. Oublie-le!

-Que.. Jamais ils ne feraient une chose pareil! Nous sommes cousins et...

-Et alors?! me cria-t-il en me prenant par le poignet. »

Je sursautai au son de son voix qui avait monté de plusieurs tons ainsi qu'à sa main qui me serrait avec force. Il devait être vexé que je ne le croie pas, mais comment aurais-je pu?

« Y a des tas de gens qui n'hésiteraient pas à vendre leur propre famille partout dans le monde! Admet-le, ce type t'a utilisé et trahi, ça serait même mieux qu'il meurt pour toi! »

Ce fut la goutte de trop pour moi. Comment pouvait-il me dire une chose pareil?! Je le repoussai comme je le pus, le griffant légèrement à la joue.

« La ferme! Tu ne sais rien de tout ça! Tu ne sais rien de moi! Tu n'es qu'un étranger! »

J'avais les larmes aux yeux mais je mordais la lèvre inférieur pour les contenir. De quel droit ce type se permettait-il de me dire ça? Il ne savait rien de moi ou de ce que je pouvais ressentir! J'étais encore un peu effrayé, mais surtout en colère en ce moment.

Mon hôte se figea un instant, semblant un peu surpris par ma réaction dans un premier temps. Il passa un doigt sur la mince coupure que je lui avais faîte et me fixa quelques secondes.

Soudain, son expression changea du tout au tout, son regard devint effrayant.

« Un étranger, hein? Plus tellement à présent, non? »

Il me renversa sur le lit, m'attrapant les deux poignets d'une main pour m'empêcher de bouger. Il se positionna au dessus de moi et sa main libre m'ouvrit ma chemise, se fichant de la déchirer à moitié.

Je me figeais en voyant sa main glisser sur mon ventre.

« Que... qu'es-ce que tu fabriques? »

Ma voix tremblait, tout comme mon corps, j'étais mort de trouille. Je voulais me débattre mais j'en étais incapable. Déjà, que les résidus de drogue réduisaient mes mouvements, ce type devait bien faire deux têtes de plus que moi.

« Tu es idiot? me questionna-t-il. Tu ne doutes même pas du but dans lequel tu as été vendu?

-Le b... »

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, me mordant la lèvre en sentant sa langue passer sur un de mes tétons avant qu'il ne le mordille. Non, je n'étais pas bête, j'avais deviné ce que ce type allait me faire, mais je refusais de le croire. Merde, mais qui accepterait le fait qu'il allait se faire violer?! Par un autre mec en plus!

Trop choqué, je ne pensais même plus à retenir mes larmes qui coulèrent le longs de mes joues.

« Tu ne pourras pas beaucoup bouger à cause de la drogue, tu ferais donc mieux d'y prendre du plaisir aussi. »

Du plaisir? Mais il se foutait de moi, là?! J'étais horrifié de ce qu'il m'arrivait, oui! Mon cerveau me hurlait de m'enfuir mais j'étais incapable de réagir.

Je ne tardai pas à me retrouver sur le ventre, cet enfoiré me tordant un bras dans mon dos pour me couper toute tentative de retraite. Tout mon corps était crispé et ma main libre s'agrippait aux draps du lit comme si ma vie en dépendait.

« Que.. N... non... »

Je poussais un léger gémissement en sentant qu'il introduisait un doigt en moi. Merde! Comment pouvait-il me faire ça?

« Ils ont dit que tu étais encore vierge. Je serais donc doux avec toi. »

C'était censé me rassurer peut-être? J'aurais bien été tenté d'une réplique cinglante, mais je fut couper lorsqu'il entra un second doigt et commença à les remuer en moi. Je me mordis la lèvre jusqu'au sang, fermant les yeux, pour tenter d'en faire abstraction.

« Que... pourquoi tu me fais... on... est deux hommes, ça ne se fait pas... »

J'avais eut un mal de chien pour prononcer ces quelques mots.

« Tu penses que ce n'est pas normal? ricana le rouquin en continuant son action. Tu penses vraiment pouvoir dire ça alors que tu durcis aussi rapidement en sentant un autre homme en toi? »

Tout en parlant, il retira ses doigts de moi et passa sa main autour de mon sexe. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que cet enfoiré avait raison, je bandais. Mais ce n'était pas parce que je prenais plaisir à la chose, c'était juste une réaction de mon corps que je ne pouvais pas contrôler. Je voulais qu'il arrête, qu'il me laisse tranquille.

Je ne pus empêcher un gémissement en sentant qu'il était en train de me masturber.

« ça fait du bien, non,? »

Connard, tu t'attendais vraiment à ce que je te réponde? Il relâcha mon pénis et je sentis sa main glisser le long de mon bassin. Je coupai ma respiration, devinant avec effroi la suite.

Le rouquin me fit m'allonger sur le dos, me libérant mes mains, mais j'étais trop terrifié pour penser à me débattre, je me contentais d'agripper les draps du lit.

Il m'écarta les cuisses et me pénétra de manière brutale. Je poussais un gémissement de douleur. Cet enfoiré n'y prêta pas attention et continua d'entrer en moi. Merde, j'avais l'impression qu'on me déchirait en deux, ça faisait un mal de chien!

« Détends-toi, si tu te crispes ça sera douloureux. »

La bonne blague! Ouais, franchement, j'allais me détendre alors que j'étais en train de me faire violer! Super idée, t'en as beaucoup des comme ça?

Il commença alors à donner des coups de reins, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort. Je le suppliais d'arrêter mais il ne m'écoutait plus. Aussi ignoble que cet acte pouvait me paraître, il finit par réussir à me faire jouir. Mon sperme coula sur les draps et sur moi, mon agresseur eut un regard triomphant, du genre ''tu vois que tu aimes ça''. J'ai gémi, mais j'étais horrifié par le propre son de ma voix.

Le roux continua a faire quelques mouvement de va-et-vient, lorsque je sentis quelque chose que je n'aimais pas du tout. Sans même me prévenir ou tenter de se retirer avant, ce bâtard avait joui en moi. Je criais de douleur. Merde, j'avais l'impression que j'allais mourir tellement ça me déchirait.

Il finit par sortir son sexe hors de mon corps et me regarda un moment.

Je le fixais sans réussir à bouger, les yeux noyés par les larmes et reflétant une terreur sans fond, je n'avais même plus à la force d'être en colère tellement il m'avait détruit. Il me sembla voir un soupons de tristesse ou de regret dans ses yeux émeraudes mais je n'en avais rien à foutre.

Axel passa une de ses mains contre ma joue, je fermai les yeux au contact, craignant qu'il ne me fasse à nouveau mal. Contre toute attente, il me serra tendrement contre lui, me passant une main dans les cheveux. J'étais encore trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de me faire pour réagir à cette étreinte.

« Roxas... »

Il murmura doucement mon prénom, ce qui eut pour effet, bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi, de faire redoubler mes larmes. Comment connaissait-il mon nom? Bah, je supposais qu'on avait du lui dire lorsqu'il m'avait acquit, mais pour le moment, je n'en avais rien à foutre de ça. J'étais inapte à penser correctement.

Mon aîné m'embrassa alors avec une douceur que je ne lui aurais pas cru possible. Ce baiser me donna pourtant envie de vomir, mais j'étais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Tout mon être me faisait mal et la terreur me nouant le ventre était toujours présente. Il m'avait aussi bien détruit le corps que l'esprit.

Il finit par me rallonger et s'assit sur un coin du lit, s'allumant une cigarette tout en me regardant silencieusement. Je mettais replié sur moi même, tremblant comme une feuille. Mon corps comportait pas mal de bleu, preuve de la ''délicatesse'' avec laquelle il m'avait pris... mais le pire, ça devait être son sperme qui coulait lentement entre mes cuisses, me collant à la peau. Ça me dégoutait au plus haut point.

Voilà, j'avais été embarqué dans un truc pas possible, et on m'avait pris ma virginité de force, pire, par un autre gars en plus! Je n'étais pas vraiment homophobe, je laissais vivre les homo tranquille de leur coté, mais je considérais tout de même ça comme pas vraiment naturel. Et quand on est hétéro, on ne s'attend pas vraiment à ce que la première fois soit avec quelqu'un du même sexe.

« Je... laisse-moi... partir... s'il te plait... je... Demyx... »

Ma voix n'avait été qu'un murmure mais mon hôte l'entendit. Il écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier, soufflant une dernière bouffée de fumée, avant de se redresser.

« Je pourrais te laisser partir. »

Je levais les yeux vers lui.

« Mais une fois que tu m'auras remboursé, bien sûr.

-Remboursé? répétais-je sans comprendre.

-L'argent qui m'a servi à t'acheter et les dettes de ton cousin. Ce qui fait environ 200 millions.

-200... millions?! »

Autant? Mais d'où voulait-il que je sorte une telle somme?

« Jusqu'à que je sois complètement remboursé, tu m'appartiens. »

Je baissai les yeux, abattu. C'était clair que j'étais foutu, jamais je ne pourrais rassembler une telle somme.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te laisserais les gagner. »

Je reposais à nouveau mon regard sur lui, n'ayant pas vraiment un bon pressentiment pour la suite.

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, je t'achèterais ton corps pour 500 000 à chaque fois. »

* * *

Voilà. Qu'avez-vous penser de la partie lemon (ou plutôt viol XD ). Je ne suis pas très confiante sur mes capacités à écrire ce genre de passage, mais j'espère avoir réussi. ^^"

Roxas: ...

Axel: ...

Roxas: ...

Axel: ... J'ai violé Roxy! Oo

Roxas: Mon dieu... mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça?

Axel: :D

Roxas: Et pourquoi tu souris comme un imbécile heureux, toi?!

Moi: Je crois qu'il est content que tu sois à lui.

Roxas: Et puis quoi encore?! T'as vu ce qu'il m'a fait?!

Axel: Tu me détestes Roxy? *chibi eyes*

Roxas: Heu... je... non...

Axel: Youppie! (lui saute dessus)

Roxas: Lâche-moi!

Moi: Ils sont mignons tous les deux. Review please? *w* (yeux du chat poté)


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà le chapitre 3.

Un peu de repos pour le pauvre Roxy ici. ^^

**Raiting:** M

**Pairing:** Akuroku et autre (pour les homophobes, c'est aussi la croix rouge en haut à droite)

**Disclamer:** Les perso appartiennent à Square Enix (y a pas de perso de Disney dedans XD ) et la trame principale au manga _Okane ga nai_. Le reste vient de mon petit cerveau délirant.

* * *

_« A partir d'aujourd'hui, je t'achèterais ton corps pour 500 000 à chaque fois. »_

Cette phrase ne cessait de résonner dans mon esprit. Ça devait faire une heure ou deux qu'Axel était parti, me laissant seul dans l'appartement, il avait visiblement du travail. Son absence me soulageait plutôt, au moins, je pourrais avoir un peu répit. Si j'avais bien compris, je serais obligé de coucher avec ce type encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ma dette soit remboursé. Super... Sans compter que ce connard m'avait aussi précisé qu'il y avait des intérêts de 10% toutes les semaines. En clair, il ne me laisserait jamais partir et se servirait de ce prétexte pour me baiser autant de fois qu'il le voudrait, je n'étais pas stupide au point de ne pas comprendre ça.

J'étais toujours dans la même position que tout à l'heure, après m'avoir violé, il m'avait laissé ainsi, blessé, tremblant, effrayé, et avec son sperme entre mes cuisses. Ce bâtard aurait au moins pu m'amener à la salle de bain. Mais non, il s'était contenté de remonter les draps sur moi. J'ai eut l'impression qu'il hésitait à me toucher de nouveau, la bonne blague. Il n'allait pas avoir des regrets et jouer au gentil après m'avoir fait _ça_ quand même... Enfin, de toute façon, s'il avait tenté de ne serait ce que m'effleurer, je l'aurais repoussé à ce moment. Peut-être l'avait-il compris.

Décidant que je ne pouvait vraiment pas rester ainsi, avec tout ce sperme me collant à la peau -je tentais de ne pas vomir à cette pensée-, je me redressai lentement. Les effets de la drogue étaient enfin complètement partis, mais tout mon corps me faisant mal. J'observai un instant tous mes bleus, me disant que de la crème anti-douleur serait la bienvenue.

Avançant petit à petit -j'avais du mal à marcher à cause d'une douleur dans le bas, vous en devinerez sans mal la cause-, je sortis de la chambre pour trouver une salle de bain. Coup de chance, c'était la pièce juste à coté. J'entrais donc dans la douche, l'eau chaude coulant sur mon corps meurtri me fit un bien fou.

Une fois bien propre, j'enroulais une serviette autour de moi et me mit en quête de vêtement. J'ouvris l'armoire dans la chambre pour constater que l'intérieur était dans le même état que les cheveux de son propriétaire, c'est à dire un bordel total. Les fringues étaient roulées en boule, chiffonnées, seul les costards et chemises étaient épargnés par le massacre. J'attrapais une chemise simple. Bien sûr, trop grande pour moi, mais je préférais ça à rien. Pour le bas... Hors de question de prendre un des caleçons de ce type, plutôt crever. Je pris donc un jean que dont je remontais le bas pour ne pas marcher dessus. Mon hôte devait faire dans les 1m80, en tout cas, il avait bien une tête et demi -voir deux- de plus que moi. Bon, je l'admet, j'avais toujours été un peu petit pour mon âge, et j'avais horreur qu'on m'en fasse la remarque.

Que faire à présent? Je partis vers l'entrée et poussais un soupir en constatant que la porte était fermée à clef. Je n'avais rien pour casser la serrure, j'étais donc bel et bien prisonnier dans l'appartement.

Bon, ça ne servait à rien de déprimer. J'avais encore du temps avant ce type ne revienne et... et...

Mon corps fut pris de tremblement en repensant à ce qu'il m'avait fait.

« Calme-toi... calme-toi... me murmurais-je tout en me tenant les épaules »

Je respirai à fond et fermai les yeux. Je réussis à retrouver un semblant de calme et décidai de m'occuper pour ne plus y penser.

Revenant dans la chambre, je me dis que tant qu'à rester ici, un minimum d'ordre serait le bienvenu. Je changeai donc les draps du lit en premier lieu, refusant de devoir voir une seconde de plus le sperme qui les couvrait. Ensuite, les fringues...

oOo

J'y ai passé un bon moment, mais j'étais content du résultat. La chambre semblait à présent un peu plus vivable. Je me demandais ce que le rouquin penserait en voyant que son bordel avait viré.

Et merde... j'avais réussi à me distraire avec le rangement, et voilà que je repensais à ce type. Je poussais un soupir, courage, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller.

J'avais chaud, je devais avoir un peu de fièvre. Pas étonnant avec tout ce qui m'était arrivé. Je partis donc à la cuisine, attrapant un verre que je rempli d'eau.

« Tu te sens mieux? »

Je sursautai, lâchant le verre qui éclata au sol. Le rouquin était devant la porte de la cuisine et me regardait d'un air étonné. A sa simple vue, une terreur sans nom me prit. Dire que je pensais avoir réussi à me calmer, je me trompais. On ne se remet pas du choc d'un viol en quelques heures seulement.

« Je... je suis désolé... bafouillais-je. »

Paniquant, je me dépêchai de me mettre à genoux pour ramasser les débris de verre.

« Hey! m'interpella le roux. Tu vas te blesser! »

Trop tard, je m'étais coupé le bout du doigt. Axel se dépêcha de venir à mes cotés.

« Idiot! Montre-moi ça je... »

Il m'effleura à peine la main que je me crispais. Je me collai contre le mur afin d'être le plus éloigné de lui.

« Je... je n'ai rien... »

Tout mon corps tremblait, j'étais terrifié à la simple idée qu'il recommence la même chose que la dernière fois. Le rouquin sembla un peu blessé par mon comportement. Mais qu'es-ce qu'il voulait que je fasse d'autre? Que je lui saute dans les bras, peut-être?

Il m'attrapa le poignet.

« Lâche-moi! hurlai-je, ma panique grimpant en flèche.

-Calme-toi, je veux juste... »

Il se figea un instant, semblant réfléchir. Je le vit approcher son autre main de mon visage et fermait les yeux par réflexe, me demandant avec effrois ce qu'il allait me faire.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il se contenta de poser sa main sur mon front. Je rouvris les yeux, le regardant d'un air surpris.

« Que... Crétin! Tu as de la fièvre! Qu'es-ce que tu fous debout au lieu de rester au lit?!

-Hein? fut la seule chose que je réussis à répondre. »

J'étais tellement désorienté par son comportement que j'en oubliai de me débattre lorsqu'il me chargea sur son épaule avant de me ramener en vitesse à la chambre pour me déposer sur le lit.

« Ne bouge pas! Je vais te chercher un truc contre la fièvre. »

Il regarda autour de lui et constata un changement dans sa chambre. Il reposa son regard sur moi, un sourcil levé en guise de surprise.

« Tu as rangé?

-Je m'emmerdais. me contentais-je de répondre. »

Ne demandant rien de plus, il ouvrit un placard dans le mur auquel je n'avais pas touché. Dedans, j'aperçus un fouillis d'objets tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres. Des boites vides, des jeux de cartes poussiéreux, une batte de base ball, des cd, des livres, un clavier d'ordi cassé, une espèce de roue rouge et blanche avec des pointes, une... une peluche de Dora l'exploratrice? Qu'es-ce qu'il foutait avec ça chez lui? Il commença à tout sortir en râlant.

« Et merde... où es-ce que j'ai foutu cette putain de boite à pharmacie? Habituellement j'en ai pas besoin... »

Je me contentai de l'observer sans rien dire. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le type qui m'avait violé précédemment. D'où sortait-il un tel changement de comportement?

« Je l'ai! »

Je sursautai en l'entendant crier tandis qu'il levait les bras au ciel, remerciant sans doute le ciel pour avoir réussit à trouver son bonheur dans ce bazar -au bout de 20 minutes de fouille quand même.

Il s'assit sur le lit et eut soudain un air déprimé.

« Je suis con ou quoi? Pourquoi j'ai perdu mon temps à chercher le medoc alors que j'aurais pu en acheté à la pharma juste en bas de l'immeuble... »

Je préférai ne pas lui préciser le fond de ma pensée, comme quoi, oui, il était con. D'un coté, son comportement m'amusa un peu.

Il me tendit la boite de médicament tout en lisant la notice d'utilisation.

« Bon, un seul par jour c'est marqué. »

Je pris la boite pour en sortir une gélule.

« Attend un moment avant de la prendre! m'ordonna-t-il tout en sortant de la pièce. »

Je m'exécutai sans rien dire, restant seul dans la chambre. Un bruit de casse me fit sursauter. Mais qu'es-ce qu'il était en train de faire?

Il revint un petit moment plus tard, me posant un plateau devant moi. J'observai le contenu du bol sur le plateau. Qu'es-ce que c'était, j'en savais rien. On aurait une espèce de blanquette de veau, mais avec vraiment une sale tronche. Je l'interrogeais du regard.

« C'est écrit sur la notice qu'il ne faut pas prendre le medoc à jeun. Tu n'as rien manqué depuis hier soir, pas vrai? »

C'était vrai, je me rendis compte que je mourrais de fin. J'observai alors l'étrange mixture d'un air douteux.

« Je sais, ça à une sale gueule... J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de cuisiner. Ah, mais ça doit être comestible, je pense. J'ai rien mit de bizarre dedans! »

Je le fixais un instant. Pour peu, j'aurais presque trouvé son comportement mignon.

…

Roxas, qu'es-ce que tu venais de penser là?! Non, on se reprend, ça devait être la fièvre qui me faisait délirer...

Je baissai les yeux pour constater plusieurs coupures à ses doigts. Il s'était blessé en cuisinant? J'avoue que l'attention me toucha un peu. Tenterait-il de se faire pardonner?

Soi, je ne lui pardonnerais pas aussi facilement, mais je lui étais un tant soi peu reconnaissant de s'occuper de moi en ce moment. C'était une personne étrange, un coup effrayante et capable du pire, et plus tard douce et attentionnée. J'avais du mal à le cerner.

« Bon, ben bon appétit. murmurais-je. »

Je pris une cuillerée du... ''plat''... tout en priant pour ne pas mourir d'intoxication alimentaire. A ma grande surprise, ce n'était pas mauvais. Certes, y avait beaucoup de progrès à faire, mais le goût n'était pas trop mal. Un peu trop cuit par contre.

Axel me regarda faire avec étonnement, surement pensait-il que j'allais refuser d'avaler quoique ce soit venant de lui. A vrai dire, c'était ce que je pensais moi aussi au début, mais là, je n'arrivais plus à le détester. Et merde, j'étais complètement embrouillé. Ce type était-il un vrai connard ou un mec sympa? Je ne savais plus, et ce n'étais pas la fièvre qui m'aidait à réfléchir.

« C'est... comment? me demanda-t-il.

-Mangeable, mais t'as des leçons de cuisine à prendre. »

Il eut un léger rire à ma remarque.

« Habituellement, je cuisine jamais. C'est même la première fois que je fais ce genre de chose pour quelqu'un.

-Je vois... à vrai dire, ça fait aussi longtemps que personne n'a fait ça pour moi. »

Je vivais seul à présent et mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture quand j'étais petit.

Une fois que j'eus finit de mangé et pris mon médicament, il me passa une boite de pansement pour mon doigt. Me rappelant ses coupures du à la cuisine, je lui en tendis un. Il fut un peu étonné mais l'accepta en souriant.

« Tu es vraiment un gamin étrange. commença-t-il.

-Je suis pas un gamin. grognais-je.

-Reste que tu as 6 ans de moins que moi.

-Mouais... et comment ça, ''étrange''?

-Tu étais complètement terrorisé tout à l'heure à ma simple vue, et voilà que tu t'es détendu. »

Je lui jetais un regard noir.

« Pour ma crise de tout à l'heure... Je suis sensé réagir comment en face d'un type qui m'a violé? »

Et merde, rien qu'à le mentionner, mes mains se remirent à trembler. Je les mis sous les draps pour les cacher et tentai de garder mon assurance.

« -Tu ne mâches pas tes mots. plaisanta-t-il. N'empêche que tu es moins sur tes gardes à présent.

-Met ça sur le compte de la fièvre... et quelque chose me dit que je ferais mieux de me méfier. »

Tsss... J'avais faillit oublier que j'étais en face d'un violeur. Faillit oublier qu'il allait surement recommencer dès que l'envie lui en prendrait.

Il eut un sourire tendre et me fit m'allonger sur le lit.

« Dort, tu as encore besoin de repos. »

Je grognais mais me laissait faire. Il n'avait pas tort, je tombais de sommeil. Il m'embrassa -j'eus une grimace de dégout qui le fit rire- avant de se lever et sortir de la chambre.

Je me tournai sur le coté, cachant ma tête dans les couverture, avant de m'essuyer la bouche rapidement. Le tremblement de mes mains s'était calmé mais ce dernier baiser m'avait mis sur les nerfs. Enfin, j'étais un peu soulagé en même temps qu'il ne se soit contenter que de ça et n'ait pas cherché à aller plus loin.

Mais bon, je ne devais pas me faire trop d'illusion. Il s'était montré gentil juste parce que j'étais malade, une fois que je me sentirais mieux, sûrement qu'il recommencerait.

Je laissai cette pensée de coté. Là, j'étais fatigué, je voulais juste dormir, dormir et tout oublier.

* * *

Voilà tout.

Roxas: Bon, je me fais pas abuser dans ce chapitre au moins...

Axel: Mais Roxy, qu'es-ce que t'as contre ma cuisine?

Roxas: T'appelle ce truc de la cuisine, toi? Je sais même pas ce que c'est au juste. T'as mis quoi dedans?

Axel: Ben, j'ai pris un peu tout ce que j'avais sous la main et j'ai tout mis dans la casserole.

Roxas: Je m'en doutais. Heureusement que ma fièvre a du altérer mon sens du goût.

Axel: T'as aussi pensé que j'étais mignon. :3

Roxas: C'était aussi du à la fièvre.

Axel: ...

Roxas: Quoi?

Axel: Bouhou! Roxy ne m'aime pas!

Moi (console Axel dans ses bras): Roxas! T'as pas honte de le faire pleurer?

Roxas: Hein? Mais j'ai rien fait! Oo

Moi: Si, tu lui as dit qu'en fait tu ne le pensais pas mignon. Demande-lui pardon.

Roxas: Mais... (voit Axel qui le fixe avec les yeux larmoyant versions bambi) Heu... Ok, je m'excuse... Tu es... (tousse) mignon... (s'étrangle)

Axel: Roxyyyy! Je t'aime!

Roxas: Arg! Lâche-moi! Que... Vire ta main de lààààà!

Moi: C'est bon Roxy, panique pas juste pour ça... y te fera pire dans les prochains chapitres.

Axel: :D

Roxas: Pardon? Oo

Moi: Huhu... Review? :3

Axel: Au fait, pourquoi j'ai une peluche Dora l'exploratrice chez moi?

Moi et Roxas: ...


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà le chapitre 4 : D

Disclamer et tout le reste, même chose que les chapitres précédent.

* * *

J'ouvris lentement les yeux, grogna un peu en affrontant la lumière du jour. Je ne savais pas trop combien de temps j'avais dormi, mais le réveil affichait 6 heures du mat'. Je me retournai... et fis face à Axel endormit.

Je fus tellement surpris que je poussais un cris avant de tomber du lit. Mon raffut réveilla le rouquin qui m'observa d'un air amusé.

« Tout va bien?

-Qu-qu-qu-que... Qu'es-ce que tu fous là?! criais-je paniqué.

-Bah, c'est mon lit à la base, tu sais. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de dormir.

-Tu pouvais pas aller ailleurs?!

-C'est chez moi, je fais ce que je veux. Et tu es mal placé pour me donner des ordres. ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qui me fit froid dans le dos. »

Je me regardai attentivement. J'étais toujours habillé et aucune douleur à l'arrière train. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

« Non, je ne t'ai rien fait dans ton sommeil si c'est que tu veux savoir. »

Je lui jetais un regard noir.

« Tu comptes rester longtemps par terre? me demanda-t-il. Il est encore tôt, tu devrais retourner te coucher.

-Je ne retournerais pas dans ce lit tant que tu y seras. Je tiens à pouvoir marcher le reste de la journée. »

Je parlais d'un ton se voulant assuré, mais j'étais réellement effrayé à l'idée de devoir retourner dans le lit alors que lui y était.

« Relax, je vais devoir me lever dans pas longtemps de toute manière. J'aurais pas le temps de t'abuser ce matin. »

C'était rassurant comment il sous-entendait qu'il s'en occuperait plus tard.

« Je m'en fiche, j'irais pas.

-Je vais devoir te chercher alors? »

Mon sang se glaça lorsque je le vis se redresser. Je me mis à reculer mais fut bientôt acculé contre le mur. Il eut un sourire.

« Inutile de paniquer comme ça. J'avoue être un bel enfoiré, mais si je dis que je ne vais rien te faire, je ne vais rien te faire. »

Il me hissa sans difficulté sur son épaule, ignorant les coups que je lui donnais pour qu'il me repose, et surtout qu'il vire sa main de mes fesses.

« Lâche-moi, espèce de sale gay pervers violeur pédophile! lui hurlais-je, paniqué.

-Pédophile? Hey! Je te permet pas! Le reste, d'accord, mais j'ai jamais touché à quelqu'un de moins de 18 ans!

-M'en fous! Lâche-moi! »

Il ignora ma demande, se contentant de sourire d'un air amusé. Il se recoucha dans le lit, me tentant fermement contre son torse -et en plus il était torse nu, un simple pantalon pour pyjama. Je voulu me débattre à nouveau, mais il raffermit sa prise sur moi.

« Lâche-moi!

-Pas envie. »

Je frissonnai en sentant sa main passer sous ma chemise et caresser mon ventre avant de glisser vers la bas de mon anatomie.

« Tu... avais dit que tu ne ferais rien! m'écriais-je en voulant le repousser, en vain.

-J'ai changé d'avis. Ça t'apprendra à m'exciter en remuant. »

Une boule de stress se forma en moi alors que sa main venait de s'emparer de mon entre jambe. Je fermais les yeux et me mordit la lèvre pour tenter d'en faire abstraction. Mais ce fut bien sûr inutile et je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement alors qu'il s'était mis à me masturber.

« On dirait que t'aime bien ça.

-A... rrête... »

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Quand je me disais que je l'avais presque trouvé sympa la veille, je retirais toutes les bonnes pensées que j'avais pu avoir pour lui. Ce type n'était qu'un salaud de première, point barre.

« Hum? On dirait pourtant que ton corps n'est pas d'accord avec ta bouche. »

Crétin, peu importe la situation, n'importe qui banderait si on le touchait comme ça! Mais ça ne changeait rien au dégout qui s'emparait de moi. Merde! En plus que ce soit contre mon gré, j'étais hétéro! Comment pourrais-je ressentir du plaisir à ce qu'un homme me touche?!

« Je déteste ça... murmurais-je, faisant de mon mieux pour en pas gémir d'avantage sous ses caresses.

-Vraiment?

-Je... tu me dégoutes... tu me fais ça... et en plus... je... »

Je laissai échapper une faible plainte avant de continuer.

« Je n'aime pas... les hommes... »

Il stoppa son action à ma remarque et sembla réfléchir.

« Homophobe?

-Non... soufflais-je, profitant du peu de répit qu'il m'accordait. Juste hétéro.

-Ton corps réagit plutôt bien pourtant. se moqua-t-il.

-Je t'emmerde... N'importe qui aurait la même réaction. Et puis même! Ça se fait pas de forcer les gens! »

Il resserra légèrement sa prise sur mon sexe, me faisant lâcher un hoquet de surprise.

« En revanche, Roxy, tu ne devrais pas oublier que tu m'appartiens.

-Je... je ne suis pas un... objet... rétorquais-je avec difficulté alors qu'il venait de se remettre à me masturber.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais un objet. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu es ma possession.

-Va te faire foutre...

-C'est une proposition? plaisanta-t-il. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il me relâcha soudainement, se redressant. Je le regardai d'un air étonné pour le voir attraper son portable qui vibrait.

« Quoi? grogna-t-il en répondant. Je te préviens que si tu me déranges pour rien je te tue. Hum? Tu peux pas t'en occuper tout seul? Ok, j'ai compris... J'arrive. »

Il raccrocha et poussa un soupir.

« Bon, j'aurais bien aimé rester plus longtemps, mais le boulot m'appelle. J'espère que je ne vais pas trop te manquer.

-Aucune chance. répondis-je froidement, mais soulagé de le voir partir. »

Alors qu'il se levait du lit, un détail me préoccupa. Après m'avoir touché contre mon gré et bien fait chier, il n'allait quand même pas me laisser dans cet état?! J'y crois pas... Pas que je voulais qu'il continu, mais c'était un peu vexant.

Il se tourna vers moins, toujours le même sourire bâtard sur les lèvres.

« Tu veux que je finisse rapidement ou tu peux te débrouiller tout seul comme un grand avec ta main droite?

-Va crever. lui crachais-je.

-Désolé de te laisser frustré. plaisanta-t-il. T'inquiète, je me rattraperais ce soir. »

Un frisson me parcouru et je palis. Non, je n'avais _vraiment_ pas envie qu'il se rattrape.

Une fois qu'il eut finit de s'habiller, il se tourna vers moi.

« Tu trouveras à manger dans le frigo, et un peu partout dans les placards de la cuisine, si tu as faim. Tu peux trainer au lit mais assure-toi d'être près pour 11 heures.

-Hein?

-J'enverrais quelqu'un te chercher. Faut bien t'acheter des fringues à ta taille, et après je t'emmènerais manger au restau. »

J'aurais bien été tenté de répondre mais son regard me fit comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix.

Il finit par quitter l'appartement, et, une fois seul, je lâchais un soupir. Bon, je n'avais plus qu'à passer aux toilettes pour régler mon petit problème... au moins, j'avais été sauvé du pire pour ce matin.

oOo

A 11 heures pile, j'entendis sonner puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Sachant que c'était sûrement le type venant me chercher, je m'avançai prudemment.

C'était un garçon devant avoir environ le même âge qu'Axel, légèrement plus petit que lui mais faisant une bonne tête de plus que moi. Il avait des cheveux argentés lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules, ses yeux étaient verts-gris. En tout cas, il n'avait pas l'air très sociable.

« Tu es Roxas?

-Heu, oui...

-Suis-moi, Axel m'a chargé de venir te chercher. »

Je préférai obéir et le suivis sans résistance jusqu'à sa voiture. Ça aurait été l'occasion de m'enfuir, mais quelque chose me disait que l'argenté ne serait pas très coopératif, et je tenais à ma peau.

Assis à l'arrière tandis qu'il était au volant, j'observai les environs. J'étais évanoui lorsqu'on m'avait amené à l'appart, je n'avais donc aucune idée de ma position géographique.

Je reposai mon regard sur ''mister glaçon''.

« Excusez-moi.

-Quoi? »

Rien qu'à son ton, je devinais que je le faisais chier à lui parler. Y a pas mieux pour vous mettre à l'aise.

« Je pourrais savoir votre nom? »

C'était quand même le minimum, non?

« Riku. »

Je ne cherchai pas à prolonger la conversation, sentant bien que mon chauffeur n'en avait pas envie.

Nous arrivâmes à un bâtiment des plus... imposants on va dire. J'ouvris grand les yeux en comprenant que c'était l'entreprise d'Axel. Il possédait un truc aussi gros? Mine de rien, ça devait être une personne plus puissante dans le milieu des affaires que je ne l'aurais pensé.

Riku me fit signe de le suivre et je m'exécutai. Prenant l'ascenseur, j'observai d'un air ahuri le nombre d'étage que comportait l'immeuble. Bah, en y réfléchissant bien, je n'aurais pas du m'étonner autant. Un type participant à des enchères louches et qui était capable de sortir 120 millions sans problème devait forcément être influent et avoir une très grosse entreprise.

Arrivant finalement devant ce qui semblait un bureau, Riku frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer pour s'exécuter. Je l'accompagnai dans la pièce. C'était une grande salle, y avait au moins 10 mètres entre la porte d'entrée et le bureau où était assis Axel. Je retins une grimace en le voyant, songeant à ce qu'il m'avait fait le matin même. Il leva les yeux de sa pile de document et sourit en me voyant.

« Ah, Riku. Merci d'être allé le chercher. »

L'argenté ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un léger salut de la tête.

Je détaillai légèrement le rouquin. Ça me faisait bizarre de le voir en costard cravate, mais ça lui allait plus bien. Ça lui donnait un air plus sérieux que son vieux jean en tout cas.

« Rikuuuuu! Tu es revenu! »

Je sursautai en voyant un second argenté sauter sur le premier, manquant de le faire tomber à terre. Je fut surpris par leur ressemblance, visiblement des jumeaux, sauf que le dernier arrivé avait les cheveux plus courts et une mèche lui couvrant la moitié du visage.

« Kadaj... grogna Riku. Pour la énième fois, lâche-moi.

-Mais tu m'as manqué tu sais!

-Je suis parti pendant moins d'une heure.

-Mais ça fait quand même moins d'une heure sans toi! »

Riku poussa un soupir et posa son regard sur Axel.

« Autorisation d'étrangler cet abruti?

-Comme tu veux, évite juste de le tuer. »

Laissant les jumeaux à leur querelle -ou plutôt, Riku se débarrasser de la sangsue qui le collait actuellement-, Axel se leva et alla vers moi. Je stressai un peu en le voyant s'approcher mais me contrôlai pour ne pas bouger. Il passa un bras par dessus mon épaule, me collant à lui. Je n'appréciai pas tellement le contact, mais ne dis rien, sachant pertinemment que ça ne servirai à rien de me débattre. Et puis je n'avais pas envie de faire toute une scène devant les deux argentés.

« Bien, il es temps que je m'occupe de toi. »

J'eus un frisson à ses mots. Que sous-entendait-il par là? Faire simplement ce qu'il m'avait dit ce matin? Ou bien pensait-il à autre chose?

« Bon, Kadaj! interpella-t-il l'argenté. T'as fini de tenter de rouler un patin à ton frère ou tu as ce que je t'ai demandé?

-Mais heu! se plaignit le concerné. Je tentais pas le l'embrasser!

-Alors explique-moi c'est quoi cette main sous ma chemise? rétorqua son jumeau d'un ton montrant son agacement. »

Faisant mine de bouder, Kadaj se détacha de son frère pour tendre quelques magazines au rouquin.

« Voilà ce que t'as demandé pour le chibi.

-Le chibi? répétais-je d'un air vexé, comprenant qu'il s'agissait de moi.

-Ah, je me suis pas présenté! Je suis Kadaj, le frère du Riku, mais ça, je pense que tu l'as compris! Ravis de te rencontrer!

-Heu... enchanté...

-Kadaj... tu l'ennuies. soupira Axel.

-T'es pas sympa, Axel! Puisque c'est comme je fais faire des trucs pas net avec Riku sur ton bureau quand tu seras pas là et... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, se prenant un coup de poing de la part de Riku sur le crane. Je grimaçai pour lui, me disant que ça devait faire mal.

« Et le jour où tu arrêteras de déballer des conneries, le monde ne s'en portera que mieux. Bon, assez blagué, j'ai du boulot, et toi aussi. »

Riku sortit de la pièce, trainant son frère derrière lui par le col de la chemise -se fichant de l'étrangler à moitié. Une fois la tempête passé, je jetais un regard perplexe à Axel.

« Ils sont ensemble?

-Pas vraiment. Riku est déjà en couple, mais Kadaj, comme tu l'as constaté, est atteint du brother's complex.

-Je plains Riku.

-Bah, il a l'habitude. Bon, venons-en à ton cas à présent. »

Il me passa les magazines que lui avait précédent donné Kajad. Je constatai que c'était des revues de mode et levai mes yeux vers le rouquin pour savoir ce qu'il attendait exactement de moi.

« Choisi ce qu'il te plait là dedans, je passerais commande.

-Ah, heu... merci... »

Il me sourit affectueusement et, encore une fois, je ne savais plus quoi penser de lui. Comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi doux alors qu'il m'avait violé avant et abusé le matin même? Que cherchait-il exactement à faire en agissant ainsi?

Je repensai alors à Demyx. Non, je ne l'avais pas oublié et m'inquiétais pour lui, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Devais-je profiter du fait qu'Axel semblait de bonne humeur pour aborder la question? Mais d'un autre coté, j'avais peur qu'il se mette en colère et que la même chose que la dernière fois ne recommence.

« Prend ton temps pour choisir. En attendant, j'ai pris la liberté de te commander un ensemble simple à ta taille. Ça sera mieux que rien. »

Il me laissa un moment pour attraper un sac près de son bureau qu'il me tendit. Je le pris et vis qu'il contenait une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir, le minimum niveau sous-vêtement et aussi des chaussures. J'aurais bien été tenté de lui demander comment il connaissait ma taille... mais finalement je me suis dit qu'il serait que je ne connaisse _pas _la réponse.

« Tu peux te changer maintenant si tu veux. »

J'eus un frisson à son regard. Il ne voulait quand même pas que je me change devant lui, non?

« Sans... sans façon...

-Ne fais pas ton timide. »

Il passa un bras autour de ma taille et m'attrapa le menton de sa main libre pour me faire lever la tête. La peur s'empara à nouveau de moi.

« Lâ... lâche-moi!

-Pas envie. Tu sais, inutile d'être pudique, je t'ai déjà vu sans rien dessus. »

Je rougis à sa phrase. Ce type n'avait vraiment aucune gène dans ses propos.

« Ah, mais tu veux peut-être que je t'aide? »

Mon sang se glaça alors que sa main commençait à descendre le long de mon dos et ses lèvres se rapprocher des miennes. Non, je ne voulais pas... je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche ainsi... mais je restais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Impuissant, je fermai les yeux, me préparant psychologiquement à ce qui risquait de suivre tandis que je mettais remis à trembler.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je tombe sur un type pareil?

* * *

Et voilà!

Moi: Qu'on me pardonne d'avoir fait Kadaj aussi con! XD Je trouvais marrant de le faire atteindre du brother complex. (Komui, sort de ce corps XD )

Riku: Et maintenant je me retrouve avec une sangsue en guise de jumeaux.

Moi: Bah, c'est le petit coté Kadaj/Riku de l'histoire. Depuis que j'ai lu la fic **Hétéro** (que je conseille d'ailleurs) je me dis que c'est un couple sympa.

Riku: Oui mais ici c'est le l'inceste, et puis je suis sensé être en couple dans l'histoire.

Moi: J'aime bien l'inceste. :D Mais bon, je fais juste Kadaj te taquiner un peu, toi tu restes fidèle à ton grand amûûûûr. ^w^

Riku: D'ailleurs, je suis sensé sortir avec qui dans cette fic? Y a quoi comme choix... Kairi, Namine, Xion, Sora, Marluxia... Axel et Roxas sont déjà pris, Kadaj c'est pas possible... Heu...

Moi: Tu verras bien, huhu... c'est pas drôle si je dis tout.

Riku: Oui mais du coup je sais même pas si je suis gay ou hétéro ici.

Moi: T'inquiète, je ferais un chapitre spécial avec toi pour narrateur, et on découvrira qui est ton grand amûûûûr.

Riku: D'un coté, vu comme tu es, je pense avoir mon idée sur la chose.

Moi: Le seul truc qui m'embète, c'est que j'aimerais bien caser Kadaj avec quelqu'un mais je sais pas qui.

Riku: Y peut pas rester tout seul?

Moi: Nan! C'est trop triste sinon pour lui! Le pauvre petit! T'as pas une idée?

Riku: Heu... Cloud?

Moi: Nan, déjà réservé pour autre chose. Si les lecteurs ont une idée pour caser le petit Kadaj, j'écoute. (sauf si c'est bien sûr un perso dont le rôle et déjà défini -mais qui n'est pas encore apparu, huhuhu- )

Kadaj: Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà le chapitre 5. :D

Roxy pète un câble et on a droit au second lemon.

* * *

« Hey, Roxy! Tu vas pas me faire la tronche quand même?

-Je fais ce que je veux! Et arrête de m'appeler Roxy! »

Mais quel connard ce type!

Sa main avait commencé à glisser vers mon pantalon tandis que ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques mini-mètres des miennes. J'étais crispé au maximum, sentant son souffle chaud sur moi. J'étais mort de trouille, pensant qu'il allait encore chercher à profiter de moi et... et puis rien... Ce bâtard s'était amusé à me stresser comme pas possible pour finalement ne rien me faire et me relâcher comme si de rien n'était. Et le pire c'était que mon expression de surprise l'avait fait marrer.

Ça m'avait tellement énervé que je lui avais balancé ses foutus magazines à la figure et j'étais finalement parti aux toilettes pour me changer. Et maintenant, j'étais là, dans son bureau, assis sur un canapé en lui tournant le dos. Ça pouvait paraître immature comme comportement, mais oui, je boudais. On n'a pas idée de faire peur aux gens comme ça!

« Tu aurais préféré que je continu peut-être? »

Tout en parlant, il s'était rapproché de moi. Mon corps se tendit légèrement et je l'observai du coin de l'œil.

« Même pas en rêve.

-Allez, arrête de bouder. Tu aurais du voir ta tête quand même, c'était à mourir de rire. »

Sa réplique me mit en colère. Ce n'était qu'un jeu tout ça pour lui? Un simple jeu où il se foutait de ce que je pouvais ressentir...

Il voulu poser sa main sur mon épaule mais je le repoussais rapidement, lui jetant un regard noir.

« Fous-moi la paix, merde! »

Il parut un peu surprit par mon changement de ton.

« ça t'amuse de te moquer de moi, c'est ça? Tu te fous de ce que je peux ressentir, je ne suis qu'un jouet pour toi! Merde! Je te déteste! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je peux stresser et avoir peur dès que tu es dans les parages! Je suis toujours sur mes gardes, sursautant aux moindres gestes trop vifs de ta part! Es-ce que tu comprends seulement que tu es en train de me détruire?! Je... je... »

J'avais poussé une gueulante, me foutant qu'on puisse m'entendre de dehors. J'aurais encore eu beaucoup à lui dire, mais je ne réussis pas, fondant littéralement en larme. J'avais fini par craquer...

Axel me prit dans ses bras, me serrant contre lui. Je voulu me débattre mais il ne me relâcha pas pour autant. Une de ses mains me caressa les cheveux tandis qu'il me murmurait à l'oreille.

« Là, calme-toi...

-Je te déteste.

-Je sais.

-Je te hais.

-Je sais.

-Tu n'es qu'un connard violeur pédophile.

-Je t'ai déjà dis pas pédophile.

-Je te déteste... déteste... »

Il embrassa mes yeux pleins de larmes, puis mon front avant de me laisser blottir la tête contre son torse. Oui, je détestais ce type et tout ce qu'il me faisait, je détestais le moindre contact avec lui... mais pourtant, pourquoi diable me sentais-je aussi bien dans ses bras en ce moment?

Mine de rien, son étreinte me calma peu à peu. J'avais à moitié inondé sa veste de larme, mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Une fois mes sanglots finis, il me relâcha et passa sa main sur ma joue.

« ça va mieux? »

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de baisser les yeux. J'avoue avoir eut honte de faire une telle crise de nerf, mais d'un coté, avoir vidé mon sac m'avait vraiment soulagé d'un poids.

Il lâcha un soupir devant mon absence de parole et se leva.

« Bon, je suppose que ça ne sert à rien de te parler maintenant. Je vais appeler Riku pour qu'il te ramène et... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, me regardant d'un air surpris alors que je venais d'attraper un bout de sa veste pour le retenir.

« Roxas?

-Ne... »

Je ne savais même pas moi-même ce que je voulais dire. J'hésitais à continuer, de peur de sortir quelque chose que je pourrais regretter. Je l'ai finalement lâché et me suis muré dans le silence, continuant de baisser mes yeux encore rouges.

Axel me caressa affectueusement les cheveux puis se détacha de moi. Tandis qu'il partait dans la pièce voisine, je me suis allongé sur le sofa et ai fermé les yeux. Ma crise de nerf m'avait fatigué, j'avais besoin de dormir quelques heures... et j'avais aussi besoin de me reposer l'esprit pour pouvoir mettre les choses en ordre dans ma tête.

oOo

Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'étais de nouveau dans l'appartement, allongé dans le lit. Je me redressais lentement pour constater que j'étais seul. Axel ou Riku avait du me ramener dans mon sommeil avant de repartir pour le boulot.

Remarquant que je mourrais de faim, je quittais la pièce pour me rendre à la cuisine. A ma grande surprise, je trouvais une omelette dans une assiette, le tout recouvert de papier-plastique et un mot à coté. Je pris ce dernier.

_« Ça va mieux, la belle aux bois dormant? _

_Si t'as faim, tu peux manger ce qu'il y a dans l'assiette. Je te rassure, tu risques pas de mourir d'intoxication alimentaire, c'est Riku qui l'a fait (et je te jure que lui, il sait cuisiner. Au passage il m'a bien engueulé tout à l'heure mais j'ai pas tout compris pourquoi). _

_Je rentre vers 19 heures._

_Axel._

_Ps: j'ai posé les magazines dans le salon si tu veux y jeter un coup d'œil. »_

Je lâchais un soupir tout en jetant le papier à la poubelle. Je t'en foutrais des ''belle aux bois dormant'', moi!

Enfin, je n'allais pas me faire prier et dévorait l'omelette, qui, il faut bien le dire, était bien meilleure que l'étrange mixture de la dernière fois. Une fois mon repas fini, je fis un peu de vaisselle et me posai dans le salon. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge. 16H47. J'avais encore du temps avant le retour d'Axel.

Je réfléchis un peu à ce qu'il s'était passé avant et poussai un soupir, n'ayant aucun idée de la manière dont je devrais réagir face à lui quand je le verrais. Faire comme si de rien n'était? Me remettre à trembler de peur? Tenter de discuter? Lui gueuler dessus? Je n'en savais rien.

Inutile de trop y réfléchir, j'aviserai le moment venu.

Histoire de passer le temps, je pris les magazines posés sur la table bases et me mit à les feuilleter.

Je me mordis la lèvre en voyant le prix des fringues. Y en a vraiment qui ont du fric à dépenser pour rien. Je me disai que le plus simple serait sûrement de retourner chercher mes affaires à mon appart, enfin, ex-appart je devrais dire. Mais je n'étais pas sûr que le rouquin soit d'accord. Bon, je pourrais toujours lui demander plus tard. Il fallait aussi que j'aborde le cas de Demyx. Je ne savais pas si ce que m'avait raconté Axel était la vérité ou non, mais je voulais l'entendre de la bouche de mon abruti de cousin. Il était con, ça c'était plus que sûr et certain, mais je le connaissais assez bien pour savoir que jamais il ne vendrait un de ses proches.

Après avoir marqué quelques pages intéressantes dans les magazines, je les reposai sur la table et décidai de passer le temps en allumant la télé. Je ne pouvais pas sortir de l'appart, il fallait bien que je me trouve des occupations, aussi moindre soient-elles.

Vers 19 heures, j'entendis une clef tourner dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Comprenant qu'Axel rentrait, j'ai rapidement éteint la télé et me suis allongé sur le canapé, faisant semblant de dormir. C'est con, je l'admet, mais je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais lui faire face, j'espérai que cette ruse pourrait me donner quelques minutes de plus pour y réfléchir. Je l'entendis avancer dans l'appartement.

« Roxas? »

Je ne répondis pas, continuant de feinter le sommeil. Il finit par arriver au salon et je sentis sa présence près de moi. Surtout ne pas bouger.

« Roxas... je sais que tu dors pas. »

Ne rien dire, il voulait peut-être juste voir si je dormais vraiment ou non.

« Si tu n'ouvres pas les yeux dans 3 secondes, je te prend, là, maintenant, et tout de suite. »

Heu... non, on ne panique pas... ça devait juste être un test et...

« Vire ta main de mon entre-jambe, _maintenant_! lui crachais-je en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Ah ben tu vois quand tu veux.

-Je t'emmerde. »

Il eut un rire et se détacha de moi, à mon grand soulagement. Non sérieux, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait le faire là.

« Et comment t'as su que je dormais pas, d'ailleurs?

-J'ai entendu la télé en arrivant. »

Et merde.

« T'as regardé les magazines? fit-il en voyant que j'avais plié des pages.

-Un peu. Mais, je me disais, ça serait pas plus simple de chercher mes affaires à l'appart que j'occupais _avant qu'un certain pédophile ne me séquestre chez lui_. »

On pouvait ressentir tout mon cynisme dans la fin de ma phrase.

« Pour la énième fois, je suis pas pédophile.

-ça t'irais bien en tout cas. Violeur, pervers, n'écoute pas ce qu'on lui dit, achète des gens, violant par moment, fait chier son monde... il te manque plus que ça pour être une parfaite pourriture.

-Ok, j'ai rien dit. Sinon, pour tes affaires, j'y réfléchirais. Et je peux savoir d'où te vient ce soudain élan de sarcasme? »

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. C'est que, mine de rien, j'avais moins peur d'élever la voix sur lui à présent qu'avant. Me serais-je habitué à sa présence? A moins que ma crise de tout à l'heure met libéré d'une grande partie de mon stress. C'était possible.

« Va savoir. lui donnais-je en guise de réponse.

-Si c'est pour me faire insulter de pédophile toutes les cinq minutes, je crois que je préférais encore quand tu tremblais de peur.

-Va te faire foutre...

-Ne me tente pas. »

Je déglutis à l'éclat de malice dans son regard alors qu'il venait de parler. J'étais peut-être un peu plus assuré, mais au final, je n'étais pas sûr d'échapper à de nouveaux ''traitements'' de sa part.

« Bon, reprit-il. Ça serait bien de s'occuper de dîner à présent. Habituellement je commande un truc ou je vais au restau, mais si tu veux je peux retenter mon truc de la dernière fois.

-Je passe mon tour.

-Je m'en doutais. Je commande un plat alors? J'ai la flemme d'aller au restau. A vrai dire, je vais même jamais au restau le soir sauf si c'est pour dîner d'affaire. C'est pas marrant tout seul sinon.

-...

-Quoi?

-J'ai comme un doute sur ton alimentation. Tu manges jamais un truc fait maison?

-Non.

-... Ok, j'ai compris! Bon, vire de là, je m'en occupe.

-Hein?

-Tu m'as bien compris, je vais cuisiner.

-Tu sais cuisiner?! Sérieux?

-Quand on vit seul, c'est quand même le minimum à savoir si on veut éviter de se bourrer de plats surgelés et autres merdes, _pas comme certains._

-Je me sens absolument pas visé. »

Je lâchais un soupir avant d'enfiler un tablier et de fouiller le frigo et les placards à la recherche de nourriture. Bon, y avait besoin d'un peu réapprovisionner tout ça, sans parler des trucs périmés depuis 2 mois. Je réussissais quand même à trouver de quoi faire une soupe et un bête riz au curry.

Alors que je préparais tout ça, le rouquin m'observais d'un air amusé.

« C'est comme avoir une femme d'intérieur.

-Un mot de plus et tu te prends l'assiette sur la tête. grognai-je

-Je peux juste te proposer un truc?

-Quoi?

-Tu veux pas te mettre à poil sous ton tablier? »

Un ange passa.

La seule chose qu'il reçut pour réponse fut mon chausson dans la figure.

« Hey! Ça fait mal!

-C'était le but. Bon, maintenant tu te tiens tranquille _et tu vires ta putain de main de mon cul_ si tu veux manger. »

Axel eut un rire et se détacha de moi, sans non m'avoir embrassé dans la nuque au préalable -ce qui lui valu un deuxième coup de chausson. Visiblement, ma soudaine prise d'autorité semblait lui plaire. Au fond, j'étais un peu étonné d'enfin réussir à lui faire face de la sorte, mais je n'avais aucune intention de rester terrorisé toute ma vie, ce n'était pas mon genre de me morfondre éternellement.

Cependant, après notre bref repas -mais meilleur que sa mixture d'avant-, je commençais à angoisser, réalisant que j'allais devoir dormir dans le _même_ lit qu'Axel. Je pouvais tenter de rester sur le canapé, mais je doutais fort qu'il me laisse faire.

Je réussis tout de même à m'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour me doucher avant qu'il n'est eut le temps de m'y suivre. Ça le fit un peu grogner sur le coup d'ailleurs.

J'avais beau tenté de retarder l'instant fatidique le plus possible, ce dernier finit par arriver. A peine j'eus mis un pied dans la chambre que je voulus en sortir, mais mon aîné ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion. Il m'attrapa par la taille, plaquant mon dos contre son torse, et commença à me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

« Tu allais tenté de t'enfuir?

-Arrête ça!

-Pas question. Il faudra bien y passer si tu veux rembourser ta dette. »

Ah oui... ça mettait presque sortit de la tête cette histoire de dette.

« Je préfèrerais retarder ce genre de chose le plus possible.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas compris quelque chose, Roxy. Dire que je te paierais à chaque fois que je coucherais avec toi, signifie à chaque fois que j'en aurais envie. »

C'était bien ce qu'il m'avait semblé comprendre, à mon grand désarroi.

« Je t'ai laissé faire ce que tu voulais tout à l'heure, à mon tour à présent. »

Ce type était vraiment un enfoiré... mais ça je pense l'avoir déjà dis.

Il me souleva telle une princesse de conte, si bien que je dus m'accrocher à son cou pour ne pas tomber.

« Hey? Tu fais quoi là?! »

Question idiote, je savais_ exactement _ce qu'il allait me faire, mais j'avais besoin de parler pour garder le peu de sang-froid qu'il me restait. Il ne me répondit pas, se contentant de me laisser tomber sur lit avant de se placer au dessus de moi.

Ok... je n'avais plus du tout de sang-froid là... j'étais paniqué à mort... L'envoyer chier et repousser ses faibles avances, d'accord, mais lui tenir tête alors qu'il allait à nouveau abuser de moi, là, c'était autre chose.

« Laisse-moi tranquille! criai-je en tentant de me débattre.

-Tu sais bien que ça ne sert à rien de vouloir me repousser, surtout que, avoue-le, tu aimes ça. fit-il en passant une main sous ma chemise, l'autre me retenant les poignets.

-Pa... pardon? »

Où es-ce qu'il avait vu que j'appréciais ce qu'il me faisait au juste? J'avais horreur de ça, oui!

« Tu aurais du t'entendre gémir la dernière fois. »

Je m'étais entendu... et c'était justement ma voix à ce moment qui m'avait terrifié le plus.

Il me défit entièrement ma chemise et joua avec l'un de mes boutons de chair rose. Le léchant, mordillant, avant de totalement le prendre en bouche. Il continua ce petit jeu un moment, tandis que je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Il me sourit triomphalement.

« Et ta bouche à beau dire non, ton corps réagit tout autrement. Regarde, je t'ai à peine chauffé que tu bandes déjà. »

J'ai eu envie de me pendre en constatant qu'il avait raison.

« Qu'on me passe une corde ou un flingue. »

Il leva un sourcil à ma phrase.

« Pour moi ou pour toi?

-Les deux. »

Il eut un léger rire.

« Désolé, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur suicidaire. »

Quel dommage pensai-je.

Il fit glisser ses lèvres le long de ma peau avant de se mettre à me mordiller la chair de mon cou et...

« Tu fous quoi, là?! hurlai-je, paniqué. Arrête ça tout de suite! »

J'y crois pas... un suçon... ce bâtard m'avait fait un suçon dans le cou, et bien visible en plus. Génial, les cols roulés n'attendaient plus que moi à présent.

« Considère ça comme un collier. me susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de la mordiller. »

Il savait où il pouvait se le mettre son collier?

En tout cas, je dus me mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas gémir. Je refusais de lui donner satisfaction en quoi que ce soit. Les larmes s'accumulèrent dans mes yeux sans couler alors qu'il me marquait aussi sur le torse. Je ne sais pas combien exactement, mais il a bien du me faire une dizaine de suçons. Et à chaque fois, je devais un effort monumental pour retenir mon estomac de se retourner en le sentant s'emparer de ma chair.

Remarquant mes lèvres blessées, il les embrassa avant de passer sa langue sur mes perles de sang.

« Tu devrais arrêter de te retenir, tu te fais du mal pour rien. »

J'eus la décence de ne ne pas lui cracher au visage... il l'aurait bien mérité pourtant. A cause de qui j'avais mal, peut-être?

Il se décida alors à défaire mon pantalon, et mon angoisse ne fit qu'augmenter. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me prenne directement ou me masturbe un peu avant... mais tout sauf à ce qu'il me fasse une fellation... Un profond dégoût envahie mon palais alors que je le sentais faire des mouvements de vas et vient sur mon sexe avec sa bouche, s'amusant à enrouler sa langue autour ou alors à le mordiller légèrement. Quelques larmes coulèrent le longs de mes joues.

« A... a... arrête... ça... »

Ma demande se finit par une longue plainte alors que tout mon corps se crispa au maximum. Je venais de jouir... dans sa bouche. Visiblement cela ne sembla pas le gêner vu l'air gourmand avec lequel il avala, moi, je faillis être pris d'un malaise en le voyant faire. Ça avait beau être mon propre sperme, je trouvais ça juste... dégueulasse...

« Tu n'es pas mauvais. m'annonça-t-il dans un sourire tout en s'essuyant le coin des lèvres. »

Je priais pour qu'il n'en rajoute pas où j'allais sérieusement rendre mon repas. Beurk, rien qu'à penser qu'il avait pu avaler _ça_...

Il se décida enfin à m'achever, m'écartant les cuisses pour me pénétrer sans chercher à me préparer un minimum à l'avance. J'eus un cris de douleur et me cambrai, ça faisait aussi mal que la première fois, voir même pire. Je me crispai toujours plus alors qu'il commençait à me donner des coups de rein. J'avais souvent entendu dire qu'avec la pénétration, ça faisait mal au départ mais ça devait vitre agréable. Pour ma part, je ne voyais aucun plaisir la dedans, juste une douleur me déchirant de l'intérieur. Et malgré ça, je gémissais... mais sûrement plus par souffrance que par plaisir.

Ma respiration était saccadé et je ne tentais même plus de retenir mes larmes tellement je souffrais. J'avais totalement abandonné l'idée de me débattre, j'avais bien compris que je ne faisais pas le point face au rouquin, et qu'une fois lancé, je ne pourrais plus l'arrêter. Je ne mettais pas résigné à subir ça dès qu'il en aurait envie, je refusais de devenir son jouet sexuel sans avoir mon mot à dire. Mais là, je ne pouvais plus rien faire, juste subir et attendre qu'il est fini.

Encore une fois, il n'eut pas la décence de se retirer et relâcha son sperme en moi après un dernier coup violent contre ma prostate. A croire que ça l'amusait vraiment de me voir hurler de douleur.

oOo

J'étais allongé sur le ventre, nu avec du sperme entre les jambes et un mal de rein épouvantable tandis que j'enfouissais ma tête dans l'oreiller. Axel était à coté de moi, fumant une cigarette, il regardait silencieusement la nuit par la fenêtre de la chambre.

« ça va? »

… Il était con ou quoi? Il venait de me violer une seconde fois et il osait me poser la question?! Il s'attendait à ce que je lui dise que je pète la forme ou quoi? J'allais vraiment le tuer un de ses jours.

Il voulu caresser mes cheveux mais je le repoussais brutalement.

« Ne me touche pas. »

Mon ton était sec, glacial même. Ma peur et mon stress n'était pas encore totalement retombé, et je savais que s'il tentait de me toucher maintenant, je risquais de faire une autre crise de nerf. J'arrivais un tant soit peu à garder mon calme, je n'avais pas envie de craquer à nouveau, surtout pas devant lui. Il sembla le comprendre et n'insista pas.

Il finit par sortir de la chambre, me laissant seul. Peut-être allait-il prendre une douche, j'en aurais bien besoin moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais j'avais trop mal pour bouger. Une fois que je fus bien sûr qu'il ne reviendrait pas tout de suite dans la pièce, je fondis en larme. Je pleurais de rage de mettre encore une fois fait avoir, mais aussi je pleurais pour me soulager, tout simplement. J'avais toujours une boule de nerf dans le ventre et la gorge, j'avais besoin d'évacuer l'angoisse et le stress accumulés. Il fallait vraiment que je trouve un moyen de me sortir de cette situation, mais quoi? La seule option que m'offrait Axel était de coucher avec lui pour le rembourser, mais je savais bien qu'il ne me laisserait jamais libre au fond.

Parfois, il semblait vraiment s'inquiéter pour moi et se montrait sympa, mais là... dès qu'il commençait à me toucher je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être équerré et effrayé. Pourtant, je me disais que s'il ne me faisait pas tout ça, je pourrais presque l'apprécier.

J'essuyai mes yeux humides, peu importe la suite, je ne devrais plus jamais faiblir devant lui, ça serait comme m'avouer vaincu.

Le rouquin finit par revenir et à la vue de ses cheveux humides, comme je l'avais supposé, il s'était douché.

« Tu veux aller te laver?

-Je peux pas bouger. grognai-je.

-Ah merde, c'est vrai. »

La faute à qui peut-être? Et pire c'est que mon ''handicap'' le faisait marrer. Voyant que je mettais un peu calmé durant son absence, il se posa à coté de moi.

« Je te porte jusqu'à la douche alors?

-C'est une question piège?

-Je te rassure, tes fesses ne souffriront pas plus ce soir.

-Je préfèrerais plus _jamais_.

-Votre demande est irrecevable, veuillez réessayer.

-Jette-toi du haut de l'immeuble, c'est recevable, ça?

-T'es de mauvais poil, toi.

-Pas possiiiible... On se demande vraiment à cause de qui.

-Je ne me sens pas visé.

-Tu devrais pourtant. »

Si je n'étais pas cloué au lit en ce moment même, je crois que je lui en aurais foutue une pour se moquer de moi après ce qu'il venait _encore une fois_ de me faire.

La discussion prit fin par la sonnerie de son portable. Il décrocha.

« Allo? »

Son expression devint sérieuse et je l'observai d'un air curieux, demandant bien qui pouvait l'appeler. Je l'entendis murmurer un prénom.

« Demyx... »

* * *

Roxas: Je dois être maudis... Pourquoi es-ce que je dois souffrir autant dans cette fic?

Moi: Qui aime bien, châtie bien. ^w^

Axel: Roxy, pourquoi t'as pas voulu te mettre nu sous ton tablier? C'est une bonne idée pourtant?

Roxas: Autorisation d'étrangler cet abruti?

Moi: Autorisation accordée, garde le moi juste en vie pour la suite.

Axel: Mais heu!

Moi: Ah, et j'ai trouvé avec qui caser Kadaj! :D

Kadaj: C'est qui? C'est qui?

Moi: Huhu, je garde la surprise. Ce n'est pas un couple courant en tout cas... je crois même que c'est un couple qui n'a jamais été exploité tellement il es improbable. XD

Riku: Je crains le pire.

Moi: Mais nan, pourquoi tu dis ça?

Riku: ...

Kadaj: Review? *w*


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà le chapitre 6. ^^

Je suis surprise de voir que ma fic plait à tant de monde. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et prennent la peine de me laisser une review. ça me fait énormément plaisir à chaque fois. Merci aussi à ceux qui mettent mon histoire en favoris ou story/alert. ^^

Ce qui ont déjà lu le manga original doivent se douter un minimum de la suite, mais j'y apporté quelques modifications au scénario original. ^^

* * *

_« Demyx... »_

J'ouvris les yeux en grand. J'avais bien entendu?

J'agrippai le bras d'Axel.

« Demyx? C'est Demyx?

-Calme-toi. »

Il s'écarta de moi pour continuer la discussion. J'aurais bien voulu lui attraper le portable des mains mais je n'étais toujours pas en état de me lever.

De dos à moi, il parla de manière à ce que je ne l'entende pas. J'ai froncé les sourcils, n'appréciant pas vraiment. Merde, s'il parlait bien à Demyx, ça me concernait aussi, non?

« Entendu, j'arrive. »

Il raccrocha et mis le téléphone dans sa poche avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Toi, tu restes là. »

De quoi? Non, je ne l'entendais pas de cette manière. Faisant un ultime effort pour me redresser malgré la douleur, j'attrapais son bras avant qu'il ne parte.

« Répond-moi! C'était Demyx? »

Il hésita un moment avant de répondre.

« Oui.

-Dans ce cas je viens aussi!

-Roxas, ne m'énerve pas s'il te plait.

-Et tu vas me faire quoi sinon? répliquais-je. Me violer? Encore une fois? Vas-y, je t'en pris, tu viens de le faire, pourquoi ne pas recommencer?! »

Sur le coup, en voyant son regard furieux, j'ai réellement eut peur qu'il ne me gifle avec violence ou ne cherche à me pendre de nouveau et sur le champ pour me faire taire. Il m'attrapa le menton avant de plonger son regard émeraude dans le mien.

« Et qu'es-ce que tu comptes faire en venant? Ce type t'a vendu je te rappelle! »

Il avait un air effrayant, mais je décidais de ne pas me laisser impressionner.

« Je crois que le type qui m'a acheté n'est pas le mieux placé pour me sortir ça. Et puis ça n'a rien à voir! Je veux juste entendre la vérité de la bouche de Demyx pour être satisfait. Savoir ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, c'est tout. Et même s'il m'a vraiment vendu, je ne peux pas me résoudre à le laisser crever, ça serait me rabaisser au même niveau que les enfoirés qui m'ont enlevé. »

J'aurais été tenté de dire « au même niveau que l'enfoiré qui m'a violé », mais j'ai préféré éviter, inutile de le mettre d'avantage en colère. Axel me lâcha et me fixa un moment, semblant réfléchir à mes propos. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent quand il finit par lâcher un soupir.

« Tu as 10 minutes pour te préparer, ce délais passé je me barre que tu viennes ou non. »

J'eus un sourire à cette réponse. Je sortis du lit avec difficulté -foutu mal de rein- sous le regard d'Axel et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain en titubant. Je n'avais pas le temps de me doucher entièrement, mais je voulais au moins retirer le sperme toujours présent sur moi.

Je réussi tant bien que mal à m'habiller dans les temps et comme promis, Axel me fis venir avec lui. Envoyant que c'étaient les jumeaux argentés qui étaient venus nous chercher, je me suis dis que la situation était peut-être un peu plus dangereuse que ce que j'avais pensé au départ pour que ces deux là viennent. En tout cas, une fois assis dan la voiture, je pus un peu reposer mon fessier qui me faisait un mal de chien. Enfin, je n'avais pas l'esprit à déprimer pour mettre -encore- fait abuser, ou pour engueuler le rouquin, je voulais juste voir Demyx et qu'il m'explique tout.

Nous arrivâmes à un casino où plusieurs hommes en costard nous invitèrent à rentrer. Je n'étais pas vraiment rassuré de voir tous ces types qui semblaient être tous capables de tuer quelqu'un. Pour une fois, le fait qu'Alex me tienne contre lui me parut plus sécurisant. Kadaj et Riku nous suivaient, un de chaque coté, et étaient prêts à réagir si besoin est.

Une fois dans la salle de jeu, un homme arriva, se démarquant des autres par sont costard gris, et vu le respect qu'il inspirait aux autres types, je devinais que c'était le boss. Il était blond avec de la barbe et fixait le rouquin d'un air supérieur.

Derrière lui, je remarquais un garçon blond à la coiffure punk que je reconnus sans grand mal.

« Demyx! m'écriai-je.

-Roxas? C'est toi? Tu vas bien? Que...

-Du calme vous deux, fit l'homme blond, vous discuterez après. Bien, Axel, je suis ravi de te voir parmi nous.

-Abrège Luxord et dis-moi ce que tu veux.

-C'est bien simple, j'aimerais que tu me rendes Roxas.

-Pardon? »

Je sentis la main du roux me tenant l'épaule se crisper tandis que je le regardai sans comprendre. Comment ça ''me rendre''? Remarquant mon trouble, Axel m'expliqua brièvement.

« C'est lui qui a organisé la vente où tu as été vendu. »

Ce fut à mon tour de me crisper. Alors c'était à cause de ce salaud que j'en étais réduis à endurer tout ça! J'avoue avoir été tenté de lui hurler ses quatre vérités en face, mais je savais que je n'étais pas en position de force pour me le permettre, et que de toute façon ce genre d'enflure se fout toujours de ce qu'on lui dit.

« Bien, comme je le disais. Je voudrais que tu me remettes Roxas. Bien sûr, je te rendrais tes 120 millions et en ajouterais 50 en compensation.

-Laisse-moi deviner, t'as trouvé quelqu'un voulant débourser plus pour lui.

-En effet, mais c'est aussi dans l'intérêt de Roxas. »

Je levais un sourcil, curieux. Depuis quand un type qui vend des gens se soucie de l'intérêt des vendus?

« Mr Vexen est un gentleman qui a eut vend de ta détresse, Roxas, et désire t'adopter. Il règlera aussi les dettes de Demyx par la même occasion. »

Ça ne m'inspirait pas vraiment confiance, j'en eux confirmation lorsqu'Axel éclata de rire.

« Vexen? Ce vieux barge? Il donne en public l'apparence d'un homme droit, je l'admet, mais c'est juste un taré qui cherche des cobayes pour ses expériences douteuses. Dans tous les types qui viennent à tes enchères, personne ne le considèrera comme un être humain. »

C'était rassurant...

« Je dois comprendre que tu refuses.

-En effet.

-Dommage, mais même à l'origine tu n'aurais pas du pouvoir l'acheter, n'étant pas membre de mon club. Alors accepte l'argent et ne fait pas d'histoire.

-Désolé, mais je l'ai acheté dans les règles. J'étais là en temps que remplaçant d'un des gars n'ayant pas pu venir. Je peux te montrer les papiers le prouvant si ça te chante. »

Ce détail m'interpella. Alors Axel ne faisait pas parti des gens fréquentant ce genre de lieux? Mais pourtant, ça ne l'avait pas empêcher d'être aux enchères ce jour là.

Le refus du rouquin semblant énerver le dénommé Luxord. J'eus un frisson en voyant les hommes de main du blond commencer à mettre la main dans leur manteau, et pas pour prendre un stylo en tout cas. Merde, ils n'allaient quand même pas sortir leur flingue?!

« Dans ce cas, fit Luxord, que dis-tu d'un pari? Si tu gagnes, tu gardes Roxas et je te donne 200 millions, si tu perds en revanche, tu me le rends et tu repars sans rien.

-Ajoute encore 200 millions et je marche. Ah oui, et aussi, tu me transfèrera les dettes du crétin de punk derrière toi.

-Entendu, mais dans ce cas tu devras fermer ton entreprise si tu perds.

-Parfais. »

Je haussais un sourcil. Pourquoi voulait-il aussi s'occuper de Demyx? Je croyais qu'il le détestait. En tout cas, j'étais aussi étonné qu'il aille si loin juste pour me garder, il risquait très gros s'il perdait. Se pourrait-il qu'il tienne à moi? Ou alors ça l'embêterait juste de ne plus avoir de moyen de libérer son trop plein d'hormone?

« Bon, pour notre pari, je te propose de...

-Je devine, tu vas me dire que tu proposes un poker. le coupa le roux.

-Hein? Mais comment tu le sais?

-C'est simple, Luxord... Peu importe qui et combien de fois tu défies quelqu'un, tu proposes _toujours _un poker.

-Oh, tu fais chier! Puisque que c'est comme ça, on va faire autre chose. On va faire ça à la roulette russe, ça sera plus rapide. »

Axel eut un sourire.

« Il triche tout le temps au poker et est imbattable. m'expliqua-t-il tout bas. »

Luxord fit préparer un révolver qu'il tendit à Axel.

« Je te laisse le charger, comme ça tu pourras être sûr que je ne fais pas de magouille. Pour ce genre de cas, j'ai fait préparer des fausses balles remplis de peinture. expliqua-t-il. Enfin, si tu le souhaites, tu peux aussi mettre une vraie balle. »

Le rouquin pris une balle et la mis dans l'arme avant d'en faire rouler le barillet. Il m'indiqua d'aller me poser un peu plus loin, surveillé par Kadaj, et je m'exécutai. Alors qu'Axel et Luxord continuaient un peu à parler, je vis Demyx s'approcher de moi.

« Roxas! Tu vas bien? Je m'inquiétais! Je savais pas ce qu'il t'était arrivé après ça et...

-Demyx!

-Heu, oui?

-Tu peux m'expliquer comment, exactement, tu nous as foutu dans le merdier où on est tous les deux?

-Ben... c'est très simple enfaîte. Tu sais, j'ai toujours voulu faire dans la musique, problème, je savais pas comment me faire et j'avais pas de fric. J'ai donc fait un emprunt au type qui était avec toi, me disant que je le rembourserais une fois que je serais riche. Problème, mon plan n'a pas marché et j'ai perdu tout le fric. J'ai donc décidé de tenter ma chance au casino pour me refaire. Là, encore, j'ai perdu le peu que j'avais. Un des types du casino m'a alors proposé de me prêter de l'argent et que je lui rendrais lorsque que je me serrais refait. Mais là encore, j'ai rien pu gagné et du coup j'ai accumulé les deux dettes...

-J'y crois pas... murmurais-je en me pinçant l'arrête du nez. J'ai été vendu à des enchères et violé pour une raison aussi conne?! Demyx, putain! Tu réalises un peu ce que tu fais parfois ou la chose te servant de cerveau a définitivement foutu le camp?! »

J'avais hurlé, j'étais en colère contre mon cousin pour être aussi débile et insouciant, mais surtout que toute cette merde soit arrivée à cause d'un truc aussi stupide. Inutile de dire qu'un peu tout le monde me regardait mais je m'en foutais.

« Heu... je... désolé... Je savais pas que...

-Tu savais pas? Mais réfléchis de temps en temps bordel! Déjà, faut être con pour emprunter autant quand on n'a pas de quoi rembourser, mais faut l'être encore plus pour accepter de jouer au casino en cumulant une autre dette. Ça t'as pas paru louche un seul instant qu'on te prête du fric?

-Ben... il avait l'air sympa le type...

-Demyx...

-Oui?

-Je peux te frapper?

-Heu... j'ai pas vraiment envie mais je suppose que je le mérite.

-Laisse-moi juste te demander une dernière chose.

-Oui?

-Es-ce que tu m'as vendu pour payer ta dette?

-Non! Enfin, d'un coté si, mais je voulais pas! Les gars du casino m'ont dit que si je pouvais pas payer, il allait s'en prendre à ma famille. J'ai pas voulu et je leur ai dit que je ferais tout ce qu'ils voulaient à la place mais ils disaient que ça suffirait pas. Quand on s'est vu la dernière fois, je voulais te prévenir de faire gaffe du coup mais j'ai pas eu le temps que ces types sont arrivés et t'ont embarqué. Mais je te jure que j'étais contre. Je savais même pas ce qu'il allait t'arriver. C'est après qu'on m'a dit qu'on t'avait emmener à des enchères pour réduire ma dette mais je pouvais rien faire pour empêcher ça. »

Je lâchais un soupir à la fin du récit de mon cousin.

« C'est la vérité?

-Je te le jure sûr ce que tu veux!

-C'est bon, Demyx, je te crois... Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te pardonner d'avoir fait une telle connerie.

-Je suis pas fier de moi.

-ça serait le pire. »

J'étais toujours énervé, mais soulagé d'un coté. Axel s'était bel et bien trompé, Demyx ne m'avait pas vendu, du moins pas volontairement. Voyant qu'on avait fini la papote, les deux hommes commencèrent leur jeu. Je les observai tour à tour, chacun tirer un coup sans recevoir de balle. Plus le jeu avançait, et plus je stressais. Je me suis alors rendu compte que je n'avais aucune idée si je voulais voir Axel gagner ou non.

C'est vrai quoi, ce type était un violeur connard pédophile pervers -oui, j'y tiens au ''pédophile''-, il m'avait abusé et séquestré chez lui... Il méritait bien de perdre son entreprise. Mais d'un autre coté, s'il perdait, je me retrouvais cobaye de laboratoire si j'avais bien compris, charmante perspective. Entre finir violer ou rat de laboratoire, c'est quoi le mieux? J'adore le choix.

Il leur restait deux coups chacun.

« Je plains ton pote. me fit demyx.

-Hein?

-Le rouquin.

-C'est pas mon ami, c'est le type qui m'a acheté Demyx, au cas où tu n'aurais pas encore compris...

-Ah...

-Sinon, pourquoi tu le plains?

-Après tout ce temps j'ai pu le constater par moi-même, le patron du casino, Luxord, n'aime pas perdre. C'est sûr et certain qu'il a du truquer le révolver. A son dernier coup tu peux être sûr qu'il aura la balle.

-Mais c'est dégueulasse! »

Je n'avais pas pitié d'Axel ou autre, mais je trouvai ça vraiment moche de tricher à un jeu. Bah, j'aurai du m'en douter de toute façon. Un casino n'est pas fait pour donner mais pour faire perdre après tout. Tous les jeux sont truqués afin qu'un maximum d'argent arrive au patron dans ceux de cette envergure.

C'était le dernier tour d'Axel. Je fus pris d'angoisse en le voyant lever l'arme vers sa tempe. Au prochain coup, il allait perdre, au prochain coup, il allait_ me_ perdre.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai fait ça, mais j'ai couru vers lui et lui ai agrippé le bras pour l'empêcher de tirer. Tous me regardèrent d'un air étonné.

« Axel! Ne tire pas! »

Le regard du rouquin s'adoucit et il passa sa main sur ma joue.

« C'est la première fois que tu prononces mon nom.

-Hein? »

Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait qu'il m'embrassa devant tout le monde. Pris de cour, je voulu me débattre mais sans grand succès. Je sentis alors sa langue franchir la barrière de mes lèvres et me mis à paniquer alors qu'elle pénétrait ma bouche. Je me rendis compte à cet instant qu'Axel m'avait déjà embrassé plusieurs fois, mais encore jamais avec la langue. Qu'es-ce qui avait pu provoquer ce changement? Enfin, plutôt que me soucier de ça maintenant, ça serait bien qu'il arrête car faire ça devant un publique était vraiment très très embarrassant.

Il daigna enfin me laisser respirer et me sourit.

« T'inquiète, je me sens pas d'humeur à perdre.

-Que... »

Il remit l'arme contre sa tempe... et tira.

« Non! »

* * *

Et voilà, je stoppe ce chap ici! :D Axel va-t-il perdre ou non? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode!

Sinon, dans le manga original, le cousin d'Ayase le vend volontairement et est une vraie enflure, mais perso, je pouvais pas me résoudre à faire passer Demyx pour le méchant. Je l'aime trop pour le dégrader de la sorte. XD

Roxas: DEMYX! Reviens ici, espèce de crétin, que je t'étrangle!

Demyx: Mais Roxas...

Roxas: C'est à cause de toi que toute cette merde m'arrive!

Axel: Roxy, c'est pas...

Roxas: Et toi la ferme aussi! Et ne m'apelle pas "Roxy"!

Axel: ...

Moi: Je crois que Roxy est de mauvaise humeur.

Roxas: Mais pourquoi c'est moi qui doit subir toutes les merdes dans cette histoire à la fin?

Moi: Bah, parce que c'est toi le héros! :D

Roxas: T'aurais pas pu prendre quelqu'un d'autre?

Moi: Laisse-moi réfléchir... Hum... Nan. ! :P

Roxas: (déprime) ...

Moi: Allez pleure pas... ça s'arrangera pour toi après.

Roxas: C'est vrai?

Moi: Non.

Roxas: (retourne déprimer) ...

Moi: Bon, sinon, pour tous ceux qui veulent savoir avec qui iront Riku et Kadaj, désolée, mais je garde ça secret pour la suite! Vous verrez bien par vous-même à ce moment là! X3

Axel: Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Et voilà le chapitre 7

Vous saurez enfin si Axel va perdre ou pas, et en plus, des révélations sur le passé de Riku et Kadaj. (j'ai été méchante avec eux XD)

* * *

_Il remit l'arme contre sa tempe... et tira._

_« Non! »_

Aucune détonation n'eut lieu, rien. Je faillis me laisser tomber à terre tellement ça m'avait secoué mais le bras d'Axel me retenu.

« Tu vois, me fit le rouquin, je suis plutôt chanceux aujourd'hui.

-Que... fit Luxord. Comment es-ce possible?! Tu aurais du perdre!

-''J'aurais du''? A t'entendre, on dirait que ma défaite était écrite dès le début.

-Heu... J'ai compris! Tu n'as rien mis dans le révolver! Désolé mais tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça.

-Rien mit? »

Axel se détacha de moi, me laissant au soin de Kadaj pour me protéger, et s'approcha de Luxord pour le pointer avec le révolver.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fais? demanda le blond. »

Le rouquin sortir une balle de peinture de sa poche et la laissa tomber.

« Je le savais, tu n'as rien mis dedans.

-Vraiment? Tu m'as bien dis que je pouvais mettre autre chose si je le voulais, non?

-Tu... Tu n'as quand même pas mis une vraie balle dedans?

-Bonne réponse, tu gagnes un petit voyage avec moi le temps qu'on soit sûr de sortir d'ici sans que tes gorilles ne se jettent sur nous. »

Ni une, ni deux, Axel prit le patron du casino en otage, moi et Demyx fûmes garder de près par les jumeaux argentés, et nous purent tous partir sans accrocs.

Après s'être assez éloigné en voiture du casino, le rouquin fit descendre Luxord, puis nous passâmes au bureau où nous laissâmes mon cousin et Kadaj qui allait s'occuper de lui. Je me retrouvais donc seul avec Axel et Riku dans la voiture. Je me tournais vers mon aîné qui semblait de bonne humeur.

« Dis, comment tu as fait?

-Quoi donc?

-Ben, pour pas perdre. Même en remplaçant la balle de peinture par une vraie, comment t'as fait pour déjouer le truc?

-C'est grâce au pouvoir de l'amour!

-Et plus sérieusement? fis-je en retenant une grimace à cette réponse des plus stupides.

-Plus sérieusement y avait réellement rien dans le révolver. J'ai joué ça au bluff.

-... Sérieux?

-Yep.

-C'était assez risqué.

-J'avoue, mais il s'est laissé prendre. Luxord doit m'en vouloir à mort, mais il osera jamais porter la main sur moi maintenant, sa fierté en a pris un coup. De plus, il est persuadé que j'ai réellement mis une balle dedans, donc je suis sensé avoir gagné le pari. Il respectera les enjeux.

-J'y crois pas... Et... Heu... Qu'es-ce que tu vas faire de Demyx?

-Même en vendant son corps, ça me rembourserait pas... »

Je déglutis.

« Mais pour cette fois, je lui pardonnerais. Mais j'attends un remboursement complet de sa part, il devra bosser dur. »

J'eus un soupir de soulagement, un problème en moins à régler.

« Mais pourquoi tu m'as menti en disant que c'était lui qui m'avait vendu? lui fis-je, un peu en colère d'avoir voulu me tromper sur ce fait.

-Je n'étais pas entièrement au courant de la situation sur ce point, vu que c'était Luxord qui s'était chargé de lui mettre le grappin dessus avant moi. Et puis...

-Et puis?

-ça m'emmerdais de te voir t'occuper d'un autre gars. »

Gné? J'avais bien entendu?

« Tu... tu étais jaloux?

-Tu es à moi après tout, je n'aime voir d'autres s'approcher. »

J'émis un léger grognement de mécontentement à cette réponse. Je n'étais pas un objet, merde!

J'avais une autre question, mais c'était trop gênant à poser, et j'avais un peu peur d'entendre son explication. Pourquoi avait-il prit autant de risque pour me garder, et surtout, pourquoi m'avoir embrassé de cette manière?

Finalement, ce fut lui qui se décida à me questionner.

« Au fait Roxas, pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je perde?

-Pardon?

-Je pensais que tu serais content de te débarrasser de moi. Tu te serais attaché à moi finalement?

-Qu... Ne dis pas de bêtises! C'est juste que j'avais pas envie de finir chez un vieux pas net qui m'aurait fait cobaye de laboratoire!

-Donc tu préférais rester avec moi.

-J'ai pas dis ça!

-Mais oui, mais oui. En tout cas t'as quand même répondu au baiser.

-Hein? Tu rêves! J'ai jamais...

-ça, tu peux pas le nier.

-Je... Oh et puis merde, ça sert à rien de discuter avec toi. »

Je tournais la tête vers la fenêtre, montrant que la conversation était close, mais c'était sans compter Axel qui en avait décidé autrement. Il m'attrapa par la taille, m'attirant sur ses genoux.

« Que... Lâche-moi!

-Redis-le. fit-il en embrassant ma nuque.

-Quoi donc? demandai-je en tentant de le repousser.

-Mon nom.

-Gné? fut ma réponse constructive.

-C'était la première fois que tu le disais tout à l'heure. Tu peux le répéter? »

Je le regardai sans comprendre. Il semblait y attacher de l'importance, bah, je décidai de le faire. Qu'es-ce que ça me coûtait de l'exaucer? Rien, alors...

« A... Axel. »

Il sembla satisfait et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'eus l'erreur d'ouvrir la bouche pour respirer, il en profita pour à nouveau glisser sa langue en moi afin de jouer avec la mienne. Encore une fois, ma tentative pour le repousser fut soldée d'un échec.

Et merde, c'était quoi ça encore? Il allait me rouler une pelle à chaque fois que je disais son nom ou quoi? J'en avais bien l'impression sûr le coup...

Quand mon aîné me lâcha, et que je pus enfin respirer, il me laissa tranquille mais me força tout de même à rester sur ses genoux et contre lui. Bon, j'allais rien dire, tant qu'il ne me violait pas dans la voiture. J'étais juste un peu embarrassé en sachant Riku présent -vu que c'était le chauffeur-, et j'espérais aussi ne pas l'avoir trop dérangé. Mais il ne disait rien, je suppose qu'il avait l'habitude avec Axel.

« Roxas.

-Hum?

-Une fois rentré, je te prendrais.

-... »

Temps que l'information monte au cerveau, environ 3 secondes.

« N'y pense même pas! Tu m'as déjà défoncé y a même pas quelques heures, tu vas pas recommencer maintenant! Espèce de sale gay pervers violeur pédophile!

-Pour la énième fois, pas pédophile.

-M'en contre-fiche! Laisse-moi me barrer!

-Nan. »

Il resserra sa prise sur moi malgré mes protestations.

Ce fut une très très longue nuit moi...

oOo

Le réveil affichait 11h23, j'avais dormi toute la mâtiné, ma nuit n'avait pas été très reposante il faut dire, entre l'histoire au casino et l'autre hérisson en chaleur... Bref, j'étais cloué au lit, incapable de me lever ou même de m'assoir tellement j'avais mal. J'y crois pas, ce salaud m'avait baisé deux fois de suite dans la même nuit. J'avais des envies de meurtre envers sa personne.

Pour une fois, je ne déprimais pas ou n'avait pas envie de pleurer -sauf peut-être à cause de la douleur à mon arrière-train-, je bouillais juste de rage envers le rouquin. Il aurait pu avoir un minimum de respect envers moi et me laisser tranquille le reste de la soiré, j'avais eut assez d'émotions comme ça. Mais non, il m'avait encore enfourché avec son gros machin, ignorant mes protestations et faibles tentatives de débat. Et merde, pas que j'étais spécialement croyant, mais qu'es-ce que j'avais bien pu faire au bon Dieu pour me retrouver dans une telle situation?

J'entendis sonner puis la porte s'ouvrir. Sûrement Riku qui venait me chercher, mais peu importe, j'étais dans l'incapacité de bouger. J'entendis l'argenté m'appeler mais je ne répondis pas. J'étais trop crevé pour faire quoique ce soit.

Je vis le garçon rentrer dans la chambre et pousser un long soupir en me voyant. Quoi encore? C'était pas ma faute si l'abruti lui servant de patron m'avait complètement défoncé.

« Axel m'avait dit qu'il avait un peu forcé la nuit dernière, je suppose que tu n'es pas en état de te lever. »

''Un peu''? Quel doux euphémisme...

« Devine... rétorquai-je d'un ton sec en enfonçant mon visage dans l'oreiller.

-Je m'en doutais. Bon, Axel est assez occupé et ne peut pas se déplacer, il m'a donc demandé de m'occuper de toi si tu étais toujours cloué au lit.

-La faute à qui?

-Inutile de t'en prendre à moi, ça ne changera rien. »

Et le pire, c'était qu'il avait raison. Riku n'y était pour rien et c'était immature de ma part de me servir de lui pour déverser ma colère. D'autant plus qu'il avait sûrement autre chose à faire que de venir me voir, même si c'était sous demande du rouquin.

« Bon, je m'occupe de toi ou je te laisse à ton état de larve dans le lit? se moqua-t-il.

-Ok, ok... Tu pourrais juste m'amener à la salle de bain? J'arrive pas à me lever et j'ai besoin d'une douche. »

L'argenté s'approcha de moi et me souleva comme si je ne pesais rien, façon princesse. Heu... Je ne voyais pas tellement ça dans ce sens quand je lui ai demandé de m'aider à aller à la salle de bain mais bon... Je passai mes bras autour de son cou pour ne pas tomber.

« Heu...

-Du calme. Je fais juste le transport, ça t'évitera d'avoir encore plus mal.

-Oui mais... »

Le détail qui me gênait était surtout le fait que j'étais complètement nu. Riku sembla s'en apercevoir et eut un sourire.

« Panique pas, j'en ai vu d'autre avant toi, tu sais.

-ça reste assez embarrassant.

-Tu préfères que je te laisse marcher tout seul?

-Ok, j'ai rien dit... »

Mon aîné m'emmena donc ainsi jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Déjà, après une bonne douche, je me sentais mieux, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. L'eau chaude était très utile pour se détendre. Une fois rhabillé, je retrouvai Riku dans le salon, ce dernier était assis sur un canapé en train de feuilleter un magasine. Il leva la tête à mon arrivée.

« Tu te sens mieux maintenant?

-Oui... encore un peu mal au bas mais c'est déjà plus supportable.

-ça fait combien de fois qu'il te prend?

-Pardon? »

J'ouvris grand les yeux. J'avais bien entendu la question?

« ça fait combien de fois que tu as couché avec Axel?

-Heu... je... Pourquoi?

-Répond juste.

-Heu... Trois fois...

-Et tu as toujours aussi mal?

-Oui, même plus que la première fois. avouai-je tout en me laissant tomber sur un fauteuil.

-Je vois... Normalement, c'est la première fois la plus douloureuse puis ça fait de moins en moins mal.

-Moi c'est l'inverse...

-C'est parce que tu te crispes trop. Si tu essaies de te détendre ça ira mieux. »

Je savais bien qu'il disait ça sans aucune arrière pensée ou autre, mais sa dernière réplique eut le don de m'énerver.

« Et je suis sensé me détendre comment lorsqu'on est en train de me baiser de force?! »

Il ne me répondit pas, se contentant de soupirer avant de jeter son magasine sur la table.

« Bon, tu as encore besoin de moi ou je peux y aller? »

Ce fut à mon tour de soupirer.

« C'est bon... Je voudrais juste te poser une question.

-Hum?

-Comment tu fais pour bosser avec Axel? Je veux dire, ce type est vraiment un connard par moment, comment tu arrives à le supporter? »

Riku leva un sourcil à ma question et fit mine de réfléchir.

« Ne le juge pas trop vite. J'admets que parfois, il peut se montrer blessant et un bel enfoiré, mais il a ses raisons pour être comme ça.

-Ses raisons?

-Ce n'est pas a moi de te parler de ça, en tout cas, sache juste que la vie n'a pas toujours été facile pour lui. Et puis, même s'il est parfois chiant, je le considère comme un ami. A vrai dire, Kadaj et moi avons une dette de vie envers lui. »

Je l'interrogeai du regard, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Une dette de vie? Comment ça? L'argenté compris ma question silencieuse et hésita un instant avant de continuer.

« Kadaj et moi sommes née dans une famille assez modeste. Rien de vraiment extraordinaire, mais ça nous suffisait pour vivre. Seulement, on avait à peine 5 ans que notre mère s'est barrée de la maison sans un mot, pour refaire sa vie avec un homme je crois. Bref, ça a fait déprimer notre père qui du coup, se retrouvait seul à s'occuper de nous. »

Il marqua une pause tandis que je l'écoutais attentivement, curieux d'entendre la suite de l'histoire, bien que je ne voyais pas trop le rapport avec Axel pour l'instant.

« Seulement, le vieux a finir par devenir alcoolique et violent. Il nous négligeait et nous traitait comme ses esclaves, et si quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, il passait sa colère sur nous. »

Je déglutis. Ça n'avait vraiment pas du être facile pour lui. Certes, mes parents étaient morts dans mon enfance, mais pour le peu que je me souviens d'eux, ils m'avaient toujours offert beaucoup d'amour.

« Bref, poursuivit mon aîné, Kadaj et moi avons donc du nous débrouiller par nous même pour survivre. On a arrêté l'école sans même finir le collège, on avait pas assez d'argent pour continuer, et on a du faire des petits boulots ici et là pour avoir de quoi manger. C'était pas la joie et avec le comportement de notre père, on a mal tourné. On jouait les voyous et on a fait des trucs pas très net, je dois l'admettre. Si je te disais toutes les conneries que j'ai pu faire durant cette période de ma vie, tes oreilles n'en reviendraient pas. Et je ne suis pas spécialement fier de tout ça. »

Je me sentis mal pour lui. En le regardant, je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça. L'image que j'avais de Riku était un garçon bien élevé, sortant sûrement d'une famille aisé, etc... Bref, rien à voir avec tout ça.

« Un jour, alors que je rentrais à la maison, j'ai surpris mon père en train de tenter de violer Kadaj. »

Je me figeai en entendant ça et me sentis mal. Y avait sérieusement des types assez barge pour faire ça à leur enfant? Déjà que moi, le fait d'être abusé par Axel m'avait assez choqué, je n'imaginai même pas le traumatisme que ça devait être pour un gosse de se faire violer par son propre père.

« Sur le coup, j'ai pété un câble et j'ai assommé le vieux avec un vase qui trainait par là. Pour tout te dire, j'ai aucune idée s'il en est mort ou autre et je m'en contre fiche. J'ai pris Kadaj avec moi et on s'est enfui de la maison. On s'est donc retrouvé sans logement, on a du passer deux ou trois jours dehors. Les gens nous passaient devant sans nous voir et je pensais qu'on était condamné à mourir dans la rue. Puis, Axel est arrivé. »

Mon attention se renforça à l'écoute du nom du rouquin.

« Il nous a regardé, tous les deux, puis, sans nous poser de question, il nous a demandé si on voulait bosser pour lui. Au départ j'avais pas tellement confiance, mais n'ayant pas d'autre choix, j'ai accepté. Et voilà où j'en suis à présent. Axel nous a tendu une main, il nous a considéré comme de vrais êtres humains, alors que nous n'étions que des déchets pour les autres, il nous a donné une chance. Et pour ça, je lui en serrais toujours reconnaissant. »

J'ouvris les yeux en grand à la fin du récit. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé tout ça, le passé douloureux des jumeaux, et surtout, le fait qu'Axel ait décidé de les prendre sous son aile. Vraiment, je pensais que c'était plus le genre à mépriser les gens ayant un statut social inférieur au sien, à croire que je m'étais trompé.

« Un jour, je lui ai demandé pourquoi ils nous avaient ramassé. ajouta Riku. Je m'attendais à une réponse du genre qu'il avait eut pitié ou autre, mais non. Il m'a juste dit, parce qu'il trouvait qu'on se ressemblait. Sur le coup j'ai pas compris, après tout, notre situation sociale ou histoire n'avait rien en commun... mais j'ai finit par saisir le sens de sa phrase. C'était tout simplement qu'on était seul, ne pouvant compter que sur nous-même. »

Je baissai un moment les yeux, me sentant soudainement bien petit et bien bête. Certes, ma vie n'était pas rose, j'avais perdu mes parents gamin et maintenant j'avais été vendu à des enchères pour être violé par un type louche... mais quand même, du coup, je me sentais mal de mettre plain devant Riku alors que lui aussi avait connu des moments difficiles.

« Je... commençais-je. Je suis désolé, je savais pas...

-C'est bon, je t'ai pas raconté tout ça pour que tu t'apitoies sur mon passé. Je voulais juste que tu comprennes qu'Axel n'est pas aussi mauvais que tu peux le penser. Disons qu'il a juste tendance à s'énerver facilement et qu'il est un peu possessif sur les bords. »

Un peu seulement? J'eus un sourire.

« Même s'il se donne des airs cool et assurés, c'est aussi quelqu'un de très seul et qui n'a pas eut la vie en rose. Je ne te dis pas de passer l'éponge sur tout ce qu'il a pu te faire, juste essayer de le comprendre. »

Je clignai des yeux. A vrai dire, j'avais toujours considéré Axel comme un connard de base jusque là, je n'avais jamais vraiment cherché à le comprendre. Enfin, même s'il avait des raisons, pour moi, ça restait quand même un connard de base. Même si l'histoire de Riku l'avait fait un peu, mais vraiment juste un peu, hein, remonté dans mon estime.

« Bref, je vais te laisser à présent.

-Tu ne m'emmènes pas voir Axel? demandais-je avec étonnement, pas que j'avais spécialement envie d'y aller.

-Je lui dirais que tu n'étais pas en état de marcher. me répondit-il avec un sourire. J'imagine que tu n'as pas envie de te faire molester dès le matin, surtout après la nuit que tu as passé.

-Ah... oui, merci...

-Et puis ça me vengera pour les fois où cet andouille m'a appelé en pleine nuit pour rien alors que j'ai horreur d'être réveillé à 4 heures du mat'... »

Je préférai ne pas répondre à ça.

Après ça, l'argenté quitta l'appartement, me laissant seul pour réfléchir. Au final, je venais de réaliser quelque chose. Je ne savais rien d'Axel. Depuis le début, je l'avais jugé sur les apparences et ses actes, mais dans le fond, j'ignorais tout de lui. Certes, pour violer quelqu'un, c'était certainement un connard, mais le récit de Riku m'amenait à penser qu'il y avait peut-être autre chose derrière ça.

Quoi donc? A moi de le découvrir...

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre! :D

Je précise que le prochain chap risque d'avoir un peu de retard, mais il arrivera. ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Et voici le chapitre 8. ^^

Apparition d'un nouveau personnage. :3

* * *

« A... Axel, arrête...

-J'ai pas envie. »

Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qu'il se passe, ou peut-être que vous avez déjà deviné... Mais _une fois de plus_, Axel m'avait trainé de force au lit pour me faire des trucs pas très catholiques.

Bref, en ce moment j'étais complètement nu, le rouquin au dessus de moi, lui il était habillé, ayant juste sa chemise d'ouverte. Le truc était que cet andouille avait découvert que j'étais très sensible de l'oreille gauche, et il se faisait une joie de me la mordiller, ce qui immédiatement calmait mes tentatives de riposte.

Je me demandais vraiment ce qui m'empêchait de tuer ce grand con.

Ah oui, le fait qu'il fasse presque deux têtes de plus que moi sans doute...

Une de ses mains me retenait les poignets tandis que l'autre me caressait le torse, descendant dangereusement vers mon bassin, ayant pour conséquence de légèrement me crisper.

C'est alors que la sonnette d'entrée retentit.

« Ah! m'écriais-je! Y a quelqu'un a la porte, faudrait aller voir!

-Il attendra. répondit le rouquin en continuant ses caresses. N'espère pas pouvoir m'échapper avec ça.

-Ax...

-Salut la compagnie! »

Je me figeais en regardant la porte de la chambre qui venait de s'ouvrir en grand, laissant apparaître un grand type roux aux yeux verts ressemblant étrangement à Axel, sauf qu'il avait une queue de cheval lui. Mon agresseur se redressa en grognant avant de se tourner face au nouveau venu.

« Reno, putain, tu peux pas frapper avant d'entrer?

-J'ai sonné mais personne n'a ouvert. Du coup j'ai crocheté la serrure pour rentrer.

-Et bien sûr ça t'es pas venu à l'esprit que si personne ouvrait, c'était justement parce que je voulais pas être dérangé?

-Ah ouaiiis... s'exclama-t-il en tapant sa main avec son poing. J'y ai pas pensé.

-Bon, comme tu peux le voir, j'étais occupé, ça te dérangerait de partir? »

Le dénommé Reno posa alors son regard sur moi, tandis que mort de honte, je tentais de couvrir mon corps avec le drap du lit.

« C'est donc lui le gamin dont m'a parlé Kadaj... Je pensais pas que c'était ton genre. »

Puis il eut un grand sourire.

« Je peux participer? »

La seule réponse qu'il obtenu fut un coup de poing sur le crane de la part d'Axel et, pour une fois, je lui en était reconnaissant. Qui était ce type et pour qui se prenait-il à la fin?

« N'y pense même pas, Reno.

-Aie! Mais heuuu... Tu es cruel Axel! On a déjà partagé par le passé!

-Oui mais pour celui-là tu n'y touches pas si tu ne veux pas finir étranglé. »

Reno sembla réfléchir un moment à ces paroles et laissant son regard aller d'Axel à moi puis de moi à Axel.

« J'ai compris. fit-il en posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Axel. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te le prendrais pas!

-Dîtes... »

Les deux roux se tournèrent vers moi, surpris de m'entendre parler.

« ça vous dérangerait d'arrêter de parler de moi comme si j'étais un objet? Et aussi de virer tous les deux de la chambre pour que je puisse me rhabiller? »

Tout en criant la fin de ma phrase, je leur avait lancé dessus ce que j'avais sous la main, à savoir un oreiller.

« C'est malin, t'as mis Roxy de mauvais poil maintenant. soupira Axel, non sans cacher son amusement.

-DEHORS! »

Cette fois j'avais carrément balancé le réveil radio qui s'écrasa sur le mur avec toute la grâce que peux avoir un réveil. Les deux hommes, ne semblant pas volontaires pour se recevoir la lampe de chevet dans la figure, quittèrent la pièce en rigolant.

J'attendis quelques secondes une fois la porte refermée, histoire d'être bel et bien sûr qu'ils ne reviendraient pas, puis je me redressais pour prendre mes habits qui avaient étés un peu balancés partout. Une fois rhabillé et calmé, je sortis de la pièce à mon tour pour trouver les deux compères dans le salon en train de discuter.

Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, Axel me fit signe de venir et je m'exécutais, m'asseyant tout de même à l'autre bout du canapé où il se trouvait. Il ne sembla pas l'entendre de cette oreille et avant que je n'eus le temps de dire quoique ce soit, il m'attrapa par la taille pour me poser sur ses genoux. J'émis un grognement de protestation mais au final, ne me débattis pas. Ça ne servirait à rien et ferait beaucoup de bruit pour pas grand chose. Du moment qu'il ne tentait rien de louche, j'accepterais de me tenir un minimum tranquille.

« Bien, maintenant que tu es calmé, on va pouvoir faire les présentations. Donc, le grand imbécile qui est entré sans prévenir s'appelle Reno.

-Enchanté Roxas! répondit l'imbécile en question avec un grand sourire. Je suis aussi le grand frère du crétin qui te tient actuellement sur ses genoux.

-Le crétin t'emmerde.

-Le grand imbécile aussi. »

J'ouvris de grands yeux étonnés. Son grand frère? Ça expliquait la ressemblance physique... et sûrement aussi beaucoup d'autres choses.

« Mouais, lâchais-je, au moins maintenant je sais de qui tu tiens.

-Hey! Ça veut dire quoi ça? s'offensa faussement Axel tandis que Reno venait d'exploser de rire. »

Je feignis l'ignorance.

« Bon, reprit Axel en retrouvant son sérieux, et si tu me disais ce qui t'amènes. Te connaissant, tu ne forcerais pas ma porte sans raison.

-En effet, à vrai dire, je voudrais que tu me planques un ou deux jours.

-Je refuse.

-Axeeeel! Tu pourrais avoir pitié de moi!

-Dis-moi qu'es-ce que tu as encore foutu?

-Rufus Shinra, ça te dit quelque chose?

-Le patron de la société Shinra. Il a pas mal d'influence sur le milieu et se pense supérieur aux autres juste parce qu'il a quelques politiciens qui le soutiennent. Qu'es-ce que ça à avoir avec toi?

-Disons que j'ai réussi à mettre la main sur une vidéo assez compromettante pour lui. Le problème c'est que maintenant, il est a ma recherche pour la récupérer.

-Et pourquoi je devrais être mêlé à ton bordel? soupira Axel.

-Tu vas pas laisser ton grand-frère-chéri-que-tu-aimes-tant tout seul quand même?

-Je vais me gêner.

-Allez, t'as bien plus d'influence que moi, tu peux bien me rendre un petit service.

-Si tu voulais avoir de l'influence aussi, fallait pas te barrer de la maison à 17 ans et me refourguer toutes tes responsabilités sur le dos.

-Tu m'en veux encore? le questionna Reno avec un petit sourire triste. »

Axel marqua une pause avant de répondre. Je les écoutais mais sans oser dire quoi que ce soit. Mine de rien, la situation semblait un peu tendue entre ces deux là. Je ne comprenais pas tout à l'histoire.

« Une nuit.

-Hein?

-Tu peux passer une nuit ici, mais après tu te démerdes. J'ai pas envie de me mettre la Shinra à dos.

-Axel je t'aime! »

A peine Axel avait accepté de l'héberger pour la nuit que son aîné s'était littéralement jeté sur lui pour l'enlacer, m'embarquant au passage bien sûr. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai coincé entre les deux rouquins, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas mourir écrasé.

« Reno... t'es lourd... râla Axel. Et je crois que tu es en train d'étouffer Roxy.

-Ah, désolé. »

Le plus âgé des deux roux daigna enfin s'éloigner, et je pu enfin respirer par la même occasion.

En tout cas, c'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvions avec un squatteur pour la nuit. Enfin, peut-être que ça calmerait un peu Axel pour ce soir.

oOo

J'avais parlé trop vite...

Maintenant, je me retrouvais avec deux rouquins en chaleur sur le dos. Avec Axel qui -pas gêné le moins du monde que son frère soit présent- s'amusait à rapidement me tripoter, en plus Reno qui s'amusait à en faire de même pour le faire râler, et que par conséquent, Axel recommençait à me faire deux trois trucs pas nets.

Bref, que du bonheur pour moi... et ce n'était pas quelques coups de chaussons qui les décourageaient ces deux abrutis finis.

En tout cas, je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de la relation qu'entretenait ces deux là. Ils semblaient assez complices, mais d'après ce que j'avais pu voir tout à l'heure, il y avait aussi quelques tentions entre eux. Je n'avais pas tout compris, mais bon, ce n'était pas mes affaires... bien que je devais admettre que j'étais un peu curieux.

« Je dors où? demanda alors Reno lorsqu'il fut l'heure de se coucher.

-Sur le canapé. lui répondit Axel.

-Heiiin? Moi je préfère ta chambre.

-Même pas en rêve. C'est le canapé ou je te fous dehors. Sois déjà content que je te laisse passer une nuit ici.

-Ok, ok, je dis plus rien. »

L'aîné des deux roux partit sur le sofa, faisant mine d'être faussement vexé. Pendant ce temps, je suivis, non sans appréhension, Axel jusqu'à la chambre, priant de tout mon être pour qu'il me fiche la paix cette nuit.

Mauvais calcul de ma part, à peine il eut fermé la porte qu'il me plaqua contre avant de m'embrasser brusquement.

« Qu... Axel, qu'es-ce que tu...

-On n'a pas pu continuer tout à l'heure à cause de l'autre idiot...

-Quoi? Hey, non! Attend! fis-je alors qu'il se mettait à me mordiller le cou.

-Je me suis retenu jusque là de ne pas te sauter de dessus, alors je n'attend plus.

-Mais... Re... Reno est là, il va nous entendre! bafouais-je en espérant que cette excuse suffise à le stopper.

-On s'en fout, au pire même s'il entend ça ne le dérangera pas.

-Mais moi ça me gêne! m'exclamai-je. »

C'était déjà assez traumatisant pour moi qu'il me prenne sans mon avis, je n'avais pas besoin d'un publique pour rendre la chose encore plus embarrassante.

Axel releva alors la tête à mon niveau et me fit un sourire qui ne me rassura pas vraiment.

« Donc, s'il n'entend rien, ça ne te poserait pas de problème?

-Hein? C'est pas ce que j'ai dit mais...

-Laisse-moi donc te proposer quelque chose qui ne te fera pas faire de bruit. »

Ça ne me disait rien qui vaille, mais je ne compris pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. Il se redressa complètement et échangea nos place, se collant contre la porte et moi en face de lui.

Je palis subitement quand il me força à me mettre à genoux, voyant enfin ce qu'il voulait que je fasse.

« Je refuse de faire ça! m'écriais-je.

-Mais je ne te demande pas ton avis, Roxy. Après tout, comme ça tu ne feras pas de bruit, non? »

Il passa une main dans mes cheveux, me les agrippant pour m'empêcher de fuir. Je lui jetais un regard suppliant. Je crois que je préférais encore qu'il me prenne plutôt que d'avoir à faire _ça_.

Il me fit signe d'un mouvement de tête de commencer, et je sentais dans ses yeux qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Je déglutis difficilement alors que mes mains, tremblantes, lui déboutonnaient le pantalon, mettant à découvert son sexe qui avait un début d'érection.

J'étais mort de trouille et paniquais, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que je devais faire, et surtout si j'avais un moyen d'y échapper. Par la main qui me tenait la tête, Axel me força à avancer et à mettre son entre-jambe dans ma bouche, du moins une partie car le tout était trop gros pour moi.

Le contact me donna envie de vomir, j'avais presque les larmes aux yeux pour le coup. Je sentis la main d'Axel se resserrer légèrement sur moi, me faisant comprendre que je risquais de passer un mauvais moment par la suite si je ne m'y mettais pas maintenant. Bien qu'actuellement, je ne voyais pas trop ce qui pourrait être pire que ça.

A contre-cœur, je me mis donc au travail, si on peut dire ça comme ça. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment je devais m'y prendre et improvisait totalement. Je me mis donc à lécher son gland dans un premier temps, le mordillant légèrement parfois, avant de reprendre son organe en bouche et commencer des mouvement de vas-et-viens dessus.

Ça me dégoutait au plus au point de faire ça, surtout que j'entendais cet enfoiré pousser des soupirs de plaisir, mais je n'avais malheureusement pas le choix. Je fermai alors les yeux tout en continuant, cherchant à oublier ce que j'avais actuellement dans la bouche.

Ce petit jeu durant un moment, quand je sentis avec effroi qu'il venait de jouir alors que je l'avais toujours en bouche. Sa sécrétion se déversa dans ma cavité buccale et je dus le lâcher rapidement pour ne pas m'étouffer, toussant comme pas possible.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux tandis que le liquide visqueux dégoulinait hors de ma bouche. Le goût était atroce.

« Désolé, je sais que le goût n'est jamais terrible la première fois. me fit Axel. Je ne te forcerais pas à l'avaler. »

Trop sympa de sa part...

Je levai alors mes yeux tremblant vers lui, espérant que mon calvaire serait enfin fini. Le rouquin m'attrapa le menton d'une main, essuyant du pouce un filet de sperme qui trainait sur mes lèvres.

« Tu te débrouille plutôt bien pour une première en tout cas.

-Je... s'il te plait... pas plus... »

Ma voix n'avait été qu'un murmure mais il l'avait entendu. Il eut un sourire.

« Tu as eu assez de cran pour aller jusqu'au bout, j'accepte donc de me tenir tranquille pour le reste de la nuit. »

Pas comme si j'avais vraiment eut le choix... en tout cas, la nouvelle me rassura un peu.

« Mais reste que tu dors quand même avec moi. »

Je retint une grimace, d'une à cause de ce qu'il venait de me dire, et de deux, car j'avais sérieusement envie de vomir à cause du goût de sperme toujours présent dans ma bouche. Seulement, il ne m'autorisa pas d'aller faire un tour à la salle de bain, de peur que je m'y enferme pour la nuit sûrement -et il avait raison en plus-, je dus donc me contenter de mouchoirs en papier pour m'essuyer.

Bien que je n'avais aucune envie d'être encore proche de lui maintenant, encore légèrement sous le choc de ce que je venais de faire, je du me résoudre à dormir avec lui. Comme promis, il ne me fit rien de plus, se contentant de me serrer contre lui pour la nuit, un peu comme si j'étais une peluche. Je pu d'ailleurs constater que ce type était un vrai radiateur sur patte, le contraire de moi qui avait tendance à avoir toujours une température corporelle assez froide la plupart du temps.

A l'inverse d'Axel qui s'était endormi presque immédiatement, il me fallut une ou deux heures pour y arriver. Je me sentais vraiment mal, et être ainsi étroitement collé à lui ne m'aidait pas à oublier le fait que je lui avais fait une fellation un peu plus tôt.

Au final, je réussi enfin à tomber dans les bras de Morphée, espérant qu'à mon réveil, j'aurais tout oublié de cette expérience des plus écœurantes.

oOo

Malheureusement non, je n'avais rien oublié de la veille à mon réveil, et je du passer au moins 20 minutes dans la salle de bain à me brosser les dents pour éliminer toute trace.

En tout cas, en ouvrant les yeux, je mettais retrouvé seul dans le lit. J'avais ensuite vu Axel dans la cuisine qui m'avait expliqué que Reno était parti tôt dans la mâtiné.

« Je me demande si ça ira pour lui. commençais-je tout en faisant la vaisselle de mon petit-déjeuner.

-Hum?

-J'ai pas tout compris à l'histoire, mais Reno, il était poursuivit, non?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il sait se débrouiller.

-Quand même, c'est ton frère, tu devrais t'inquiéter un peu plus, non?

-Que ce soit mon frère ou non ne change rien à la situation. Il s'est attiré des emmerdes tout seul, à lui d'assumer.

-Axel... Tu t'entends mal avec ta famille? Je veux dire, tu n'as pas l'air d'accorder beaucoup d'importance au lien du sang.

-Ma famille... Difficile de dire que je m'entend mal avec vu qu'il ne me reste plus que Reno comme proche à présent. Mais même avant ça, nos rapport non jamais été très bon.

-Pardon? »

Je clignais des yeux, craignant d'avoir mal compris ce qu'il sous-entendait par là. Il remarqua mon trouble et poussa un soupir.

« Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde et mon père a succombé à son cancer il y a 3 ans. »

Je manquais de lâcher l'assiette que j'avais en main en entendant ça. Alors, il avait lui aussi perdu ses deux parents? Et pour son père, c'était encore récent.

Je baissais la tête.

« Désolé, j'aurais pas du demander. »

Il eut un léger rire qui m'étonna.

« De quoi tu t'excuses?

-Mais... Je sais que c'est douloureux de perdre un...

-Je t'arrête tout de suite. me coupa-t-il. Ma mère, je ne l'ai jamais vu, donc elle ne me manque pas. Ça reste une inconnue pour moi et ça me va très bien comme ça. Quand à mon père, ce type n'était qu'un connard qui n'avait aucune considération pour moi. Enfin, la seule chose qu'il voyait à travers moi était le futur héritier de son entreprise, c'est tout. Notre relation se limitait à ça, il n'a jamais montré la moindre marque d'affection envers moi. Donc au final, qu'il soit clamsé m'arrange plus qu'autre chose.

-Que... comment peux-tu dire ça aussi facilement? m'offensais-je.

-Hein?

-Malgré tout, ça reste tes parents, tu...

-Roxas, toi, tes parents t'aimaient peut-être, j'en sais rien, mais sache que dans certains milieus, un lien du sang ne signifie rien. Au final, mes parents, ce sont juste les types qui m'ont mis au monde. Y a pas de quoi les vénérer, ils ont rien fait pour par la suite. »

Ces propos m'énervaient. Même si tout ça été vrai, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'on puisse parler ainsi de ses parents. Certes, je savais bien que dans certaines familles, il y avait parfois des tensions ou des gens qui s'entendaient mal, mais je me disais qu'il y avait toujours un moyen pour se réconcilier, qu'au fond, deux membres d'une même famille ne pouvaient réellement se haïr.

J'étais sans doute trop naïf, mais pour moi qui avait perdu mes parents durant mon enfance, j'accordais beaucoup d'importance aux liens familiaux.

« Roxy? m'interpella Axel devant mon manque de réponse.

-Tu n'es qu'un crétin. lui répondis-je finalement. »

Et sur ce, je le plantai là et partis bouder dans un coin du salon, lui tournant le dos et le laissant dans l'incompréhension totale. Oui, je sais, j'avais parfois des réactions très immatures...

« Roxas? m'appela le rouquin. Tu boudes? J'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas? »

Devant mon absence de réaction, il se rapprocha de moi, restant à une distance d'un mètre.

« Roxas? Youhou? Ici la Terre, tu me reçois?

-Fous-moi la paix.

-Hey, j'ai encore rien fait ce matin! Pourquoi tu t'énerves? »

J'avais bien comment il précisait le ''_encore _rien fait''_..._

« Rien! grognais-je. Et puis t'es pas sensé aller au boulot, toi?

-Tu es tellement pressé de te débarrasser de moi?

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. répliquai-je d'un ton sec.

-Bien, je te laisse bouder dans ton coin si c'est ce que tu veux. De toute façon, tu as raison, je vais devoir y aller pour ne pas être en retard. Par contre... »

Je sentis alors une de ses mains se poser sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter. Avant que je n'eus le temps de dire quoique ce soit, il m'attrapa le menton pour me faire tourner la tête vers lui et m'embrassa. Pris de cour, je ne pensais même pas à le repousser, me contentant de le fixer avec de grands yeux comme si j'avais un extraterrestre en face de moi. Visiblement, ma tête devait être ridicule vu la façon dont il a rit en se redressant.

« Là, t'as une bonne raison de me faire la tronche. sourit-il.

-Espèce de... ça se fait pas d'embrasser les gens par surprise! »

Rouge comme une tomate, j'attrapai les oreillers du canapé pour lui balancer dessus, ce qui fit redoubler son rire. Ne pouvant s'attarder plus longtemps, il finit enfin par quitter l'appartement, me laissant seul, moi et mes envies de meurtre.

Après une bonne dizaine de minute passée à maudire Axel en m'acharnant sur un pauvre oreiller qui n'avait rien fait de mal à personne, je finis par réussir à me calmer. Je me levais donc, me disant que j'allais faire un peu de ménage pour passer le temps, quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Curieux, je m'avançai, Axel avait-il oublié quelque chose?

Ma surprise quand je vis que c'était effectivement une tête rousse qui apparaissait dans l'entrée, mais pas celle à laquelle je m'attendais.

« Reno? »

* * *

Et voilà! ^w^

J'ai ici fusionné deux événements du manga, un qu'on peut voir dans l'anime et un autre bien plus loin dans le manga.

Roxas: ...

Moi: Roxy? ça va?

Roxas: Je... j'ai... j'ai fait à Axel une... (choqué) Oo

Moi: Ah, oui... J'avoue mettre senti assez mal pour toi en écrivant le passage de la fellation... -_-""

Roxas: Arg... tu aurais pu m'épargner ça! Oo

Moi: Mais heu... j'aimais bien ce passage quand même. :3

Roxas: ... je vais faire un meurtre...

Reno: Helloooo les gens! :D

Roxas: Et qu'es-ce qu'il fout là celui-ci?

Moi: Bah, pour plusieurs raisons... D'une, j'avais besoin d'un nouveau personnage, deux, il fallait qu'il soit de la famille d'Axel et y a que Reno qui lui ressemble assez pour le rôle... et trois... Parce que j'aime le threesome Axel/Reno/Roxas! X3

Roxas: Perverse!

Moi: Et fière de l'être. :3

Roxas: ça veut dire que je vais devoir coucher avec les deux hérissons en chaleur par la suite? Oo

Moi: Axel est bien trop possessif avec toi ici pour l'accepter... Bien que ça me dérangerais pas. Huhu.

Roxas: Je sais pas si ça doit me rassurer ou pas.

Moi: T'inquiète, le pire est encore à venir pour toi! :D

Roxas: Naaaaaan!

Roxas étant actuellement en train de tenter de tuer l'auteur de cette fic, nous allons clore le chapitre.

Review? *w*


	9. Spécial  Faits divers

Je sais, je sais... j'ai du retard.

Je n'ai pas encore finit le chapitre suivant. Je suis assez occupée en ce moment et je n'ai pas trop le temps de me mettre à la fic. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne l'abandonne pas, un peu de patience. ^^

En attendant, voilà pour vous faire patienter. Ce n'est pas un vrai chapitre en soi, juste une liste de fait énuméré par Roxy que j'avais écrit alors que je m'ennuyais en cour. XD

* * *

**Fait divers**

-Les nuits où Axel ne m'abuse pas, je dois lui servir de peluche.

-Le matin des nuits où Axel ne m'abuse pas, j'ai en revanche droit à une séance de masturbation une fois sur deux.

-C'est pénible mais au moins je peux marcher sans boiter pour le reste de la journée.

-Ne plus jamais accepter de boire avec Axel.

-Ce con tente de me bourrer pour ensuite me prendre sans que je résiste.

-J'ai aussi tendance à raconter n'importe quoi quand je suis bourré.

-Comme le fait que je lui ai dit que j'aimais Dora l'exploratrice alors qu'il était en train de me faire une félation.

-J'ai même pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi je lui ai dit ça à un moment pareil.

-Surtout que je n'aime _pas _Dora l'exploratrice.

-Ne plus jamais ouvrir les mails que m'envoie Reno.

-C'est toujours pour me demander si un plan à trois avec lui et Axel me tente.

-Ne pas tenter de détruire l'ordi si j'en ouvre un par mégarde.

-Ce n'est pas la faute de l'ordi.

-Ne pas non plus ouvrir les mails de Kadaj.

-C'est la même chose que ceux de Reno.

-La différence est qu'il propose ça avec Riku.

-Je ne pense pas que Riku lui ait donné son accord par contre.

-Je pense que Kadaj a du souffrir quand Riku a vu ses mails.

-Qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour l'aider s'il finit au fond du lac.

-Axel est un abruti.

-Mais ça vous le saviez déjà.

-Ne plus jamais laisser Axel cuisiner.

-Il a tendance à tout laisser cramer

-Je suis sûr que c'est volontaire en plus.

-Je le soupçonne d'être pyromane sur les bords.

-ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas allé à l'université.

-Axel m'a dit qu'il me laisserait y retourner si je promettais de ne pas m'enfuir.

-Je vais devoir trouver une excuse pour justifier mon absence à mes amis.

-Autre chose que « J'ai été vendu à des enchères et acheté par un type qui me viole tous les soirs. » en tout cas.

-ça va pas le faire.

-Trouver aussi une excuse pour pourquoi je porte un col roulé alors qu'il fait 20°C.

-J'ai pas envie qu'on voie mes suçons.

-Mais ça va pas le faire non plus si je dis ça.

-J'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique aussi pourquoi l'auteur a un délire avec Dora l'exploratrice dans cette fic...

* * *

Voilà tout. ^^

Je pense que d'ici une semaine ou deux, le prochain chap' devrait sortir.

(et bonne nouvelle pour ceux qui avaient aimé ma fic "Raison", j'ai commencé à écrire la suite. ;) -oui, je sais, c'est pas raisonnable avec déjà une fic en retard.- XD )


	10. Chapter 9

Désolée du loooong retard! X3 J'étais assez occupée ces derniers temps -et je le suis toujours ;_; -, mais enfin je sort le nouveau chapitre! Et non, je ne vous avais pas oublié. ^^

Bref, bonne lecture.

* * *

_« Reno? »_

Ce n'était pas Axel à la porte, mais Reno, qui sans doute avait encore crocheté la serrure.

« Roxy!

-Gné? »

Je ne pu rien dire de plus qu'il se jeta littéralement sur moi pour m'enlacer.

Pris de court, mon premier réflexe fut, malheureusement pour lui, de lui envoyer un coup de coude dans le ventre pour le faire lâcher, ce qui marcha à mon grand bonheur.

« Aie! T'es pas sympa! »

Méfiant, je m'éloignais de lui. Certes, Reno ne m'avait vraiment rien de mal jusqu'à présent -juste bien me souler hier soir-, mais je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, et c'était en plus le frère d'Axel. Raison suffisante pour que je prenne mes distances avec l'énergumène.

Reculant jusqu'à le meuble à l'entrée sans le lâcher du regard, j'attrapai le premier truc que j'avais sous là main, à savoir une peluche Dora l'exploratrice -et ne me demandez pas ce que ça fout là, j'en sais rien-, et menaçais le rouquin avec.

« Si tu fais encore un pas dans ma direction je n'hésiterais pas à t'envoyer ça dans la tronche. »

Il explosa de rire à la menace.

« Du calme, Roxy. Si c'est ce qui te fait peur, sache que, non, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus pour t'abuser.

-J'ai pas confiance quand même. J'ai assez d'un hérisson en chaleur qui me colle, pas besoin d'un second, c'est déjà assez chiant comme ça.

-Un hérisson? Hey! Tu t'es pas vu avec ta coiffure de chocobo!

-Ma coiffure est très bien! répondis-je, vexé.

-La mienne aussi. »

Je grognai un peu avant de prendre un air boudeur.

« Et tu m'expliques ce que tu viens faire ici?

-Je suis venu te chercher. m'annonça-t-il comme si ça paraissait évident.

-Pardon?

-J'ai juste envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec toi, mais c'était pas simple avec Axel présent.

-Et si moi j'ai pas envie?

-Allez, fais pas la tronche. Je t'emmène faire un tour dehors, ça t'aérera un peu.

-T'étais pas sensé être poursuivit?

-C'est un détail. J'ai encore du temps avant qu'on me retrouve. C'est oui alors? »

Je pesai le pour et le contre un instant.

Oui, je mourrais d'envie de quitter ce foutu appart et pouvoir changer d'air, et avec possibilité de ne plus y revenir. Mais en même temps, je ne connaissais pas vraiment Reno pour pouvoir lui accorder toute ma confiance. Et puis, si Axel voyait que j'avais filé, même si je revenais après, je sentais que j'allais passer un très très très mauvais quart d'heure.

Comme devinant mes pensées, le rouquin repris la parole.

« Si c'est la réaction d'Axel qui t'inquiète, ne t'en fais pas. Je lui dirais que je t'ai enlevé de force et voilà. Au pire, il cherchera à me foutre un ou deux pains dans la face mais j'ai déjà eut pire. »

J'observais un moment Reno, puis regardait l'appartement derrière moi, réfléchissant à ma réponse.

Un sourire se forma sur mes lèvres alors que je reposais mon regard sur le porc-épic rouge. Qu' Axel aille se faire foutre.

oOo

Franchement, de tous les endroits auquel j'aurais pu m'attendre, Reno se contenta de m'amener dans un parc. Au moins, là, j'étais sûr de ne pas courir trop de risque. Y avait du monde autour, il ne tenterait rien, et même s'il allait trop loin je pourrais toujours tenter de m'enfuir. J'étais certes petit et pas spécialement doué pour la bagarre, mais j'avais confiance en ma vitesse.

Quand j'y pensais, je me disais que c'était d'ailleurs peut-être pour ça que Reno m'avait fait venir ici. Dans un endroit où je pouvais filer si ça tournait mal, il avait du se dire que j'aurais moins d'apriori à venir avec lui.

En tout cas, même si je gardais un œil méfiant sur lui, pour l'instant j'avais plutôt en tête de savourer ma liberté.

« On fait quoi maintenant? le questionnai-je.

-Hum... ça te tente une glace? »

Au mot ''glace'', mon cerveau eut comme un léger cour-circuit.

« Oui! m'écriais-je avec un sourire et les yeux brillants. »

Mon aîné me fixa un moment d'un air étonné, puis finit par exploser de rire... me faisant réaliser que je venais encore de me comporter comme un gosse à l'instant. Je retrouvai rapidement un air à peu près sérieux, bien que mes joues étaient rouges de honte et que mes yeux venaient de trouver un soudain intérêt à observer les cailloux sur le sol.

Oui, j'aimais bien les glaces, on va pas en faire tout un plat... Bon, d'accord, je l'admet, j'avais une légère addiction à ça, mais vraiment légère, hein, trois fois rien.

...

Pourquoi personne ne me crois jamais quand je dis ça?

Reno calma son rire et m'ébouriffa les cheveux, s'attirant un grognement de contrariété de ma part.

« D'accord, d'accord. Je vais t'en chercher une.

-Ne me traite pas comme un gamin! grognais-je en écartant sa main. J'ai 19ans je te signale, et bientôt 20.

-Vu ta taille je t'en aurais plutôt donné 17.

-Ma taille est très bien! »

J'avais horreur qu'on me fasse des remarques sur ma taille. Oui, je sais, j'étais petit, mais on n'allait pas en faire tout un plat. Et puis plus c'est grand, plus c'est stupide comme on dit. J'en avais d'ailleurs la preuve avec les deux rouquins.

Il rigola une dernière fois et partit voir un marchand de glace trainant dans le parc. Remarquez qu'il ne me demanda même pas ce que je voulais mais bon...

Ma colère fut bien vite oubliée en tout cas lorsqu'il me tendit un cône à la vanille. Ce n'était pas mon parfum préféré, mais j'aimais bien aussi. Une fois la glace en main, j'oubliai mes problèmes et me concentrai sur le goût sucré de ma friandise.

Nous partîmes nous poser sur un banc et je restai absorbé dans ma dégustation, donnant de grands coup de langue pour récolter mon met. Au bout d'un moment, je sentis le regard de Reno sur moi et me tournai vers lui.

« Quoi? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Juste que tu as une de ces façons de manger ta glace, on dirait vraiment un gosse.

-Oh, ça va, hein! grognais-je en rougissant. On a tous le droit a un petit plaisir.

-J'ai jamais dit que c'était mal. Je trouve ça mignon au contraire. »

J'allais répliquer quelque chose lorsqu'il me saisit le menton d'une main pour me faire lever la tête et me lécha le coin des lèvres.

« Que... »

Piquant un fard, je le repoussais rapidement avant de porter ma main là où il m'avait touché.

« Tu avais de la glace là. me répondit-il le plus innocemment du monde. »

J'allais le tuer, ce grand con...

« Espèce de sale... commençai-je.

-Tututu. Pas de vulgarité jeune homme, y a des enfants dans un parc. me coupa-t-il tout en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire.

-Je m'en fiche. grognais-je tout en virant sa main. T'es aussi chiant et pervers que ton frère!

-Hey, tu m'insultes là! Je suis bien plus pervers qu'Axel, enfin! »

Et il en était fier ce crétin...

« Et puis, c'est aussi ta faute. continua-t-il.

-Hein? »

Il posa une main sur ma joue, laissant son pouce trainer sur le coin de mes lèvres.

« A la façon dont tu manges, c'est presque un appel à la luxure, tu sais.

-Qu... »

Je compris soudain ce qu'il sous-entendait par là et ce que j'avais fait la veille me revint alors en mémoire. Rapidement, je le repoussai tout en faisant un bon en arrière, laissant tomber ma glace sans plus y accorder d'importance, et le regardai un d'air effrayé.

« Ne... ne m'approche pas! »

Je serrait mes mains qui tremblaient légèrement entre elles tandis que Reno me fixait d'un air assez surpris. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais fait de mon mieux pour ne plus repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé hier, mais le sous-entendu du rouquin m'avait retourné l'estomac. Je me sentais mal en repassant la scène dans ma tête.

N'y tenant plus, je me mis à courir vers l'arbre le plus proche afin de vomir.

Visiblement inquiet, Reno s'approcha de moi, restant à une distance d'un mètre. Il sembla hésiter à avancer d'avantage dans un premier temps, mais au final il se posa à coté de moi, me massant le dos d'une main.

« Hey? Ça va aller? »

Question stupide quand on est en train de rendre son repas.

Une fois ma légère crise finit, je repris lentement mon souffle tout en me redressant. Reno me tendit alors un mouchoir que j'acceptai afin de m'essuyer la bouche.

« Merci...

-ça va mieux maintenant?

-Hum... oui, désolé... »

De quoi es-ce que je m'excusais au fait?

« C'est bon, y a pas de mal. me répondit le rouquin en souriant. Désolé si j'ai dit ou fait un truc qui allait pas, je voulait pas te mettre dans cet état.

-Disons que tu m'as juste presque agressé sexuellement, grognai-je, mais à part ça tout va bien.

-Tu vas me faire la tronche juste pour ça quand même? Je te taquinais juste.

-Oui, ben désolé, j'apprécie pas, moi.

-Tu me pardonnes si je paye une autre glace? me demanda-t-il d'un air amusé et absolument pas coupable.

-Sans façon, grimaçai-je, tu m'as coupé l'appétit... Par contre, un truc à boire pour faire passer le goût horrible que j'ai dans la bouche serait pas de refus.

-ça marche. »

Tandis que je finissais de me remettre de mes émotions, Reno partit chercher une boisson.

Je poussais un soupir. Encore un qui était difficile à cerner, un moment plus tôt il avait eu quelques gestes un peu mal placés, et là il se montrait attentionné quand j'allais mal. Enfin, quand j'y réfléchissais, c'était un peu différent d'avec Axel. Au fond Reno ne m'avait rien fait qui puisse m'amener à le détester ou autre.

Certes, il avait eu quelques propos peu appréciables et parfois la main un peu baladeuse, mais au final... n'avait-il pas juste cherché à m'embêter sans plus?

Bon, il m'en fallait plus pour lui faire entièrement confiance, mais je me disait que ce n'était peut-être pas quelqu'un de si mauvais au final.

Au bout de quelques minutes seul, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Il ne fallait pas autant de temps juste pour acheter quelque chose à boire quand même, si? Je finis par avancer un peu, cherchant la tête rousse du regard. Où es-ce qu'il avait bien pu passer?

Un voile noir apparu alors soudainement devant mes yeux, suivit d'une douleur à la tête, et avant que je n'ai le temps de paniquer ou réfléchir à ce qu'il m'arrivait, je perdis connaissance.

oOo

Je rouvris lentement les yeux, reprenant peu à peu mes esprit. Une lumière que je devinais artificielle m'aveugla légèrement, me forçant à cligner des paupières pour ne pas me bruler les yeux. Me redressant lentement, je constatai un léger mal de tête, et aussi que mes poignets étaient attachés dans mon dos.

Où es-ce que j'étais encore tombé?

Paniquant un peu, je regardais autour de moi pour identifier mon environnement. Ça ressemblait à un espèce de vieux bar pas très net. Autour de moi, je voyais une vingtaine d'hommes, certains discutant entre eux ou m'observant, mais tous avec la même allure mafieuse et une tête des plus sympathiques... que du bonheur en somme.

« Laissez-moi passer bande d'abrutis! »

Je tournais la tête, reconnaissant la voix de Reno, pour voir le rouquin en question avancer vers moi.

« Hey, Roxas! Tout va bien?

-Re... Reno? Que... Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe? »

Inutile de le préciser mais... j'étais complètement perdu, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je posais un regard interrogateur sur Reno, remarquant alors que lui non plus n'était pas au mieux de la forme. Il avait le coin de la lèvre qui saignait et des traces de coups sous l'œil gauche.

Il eut un léger sourire et prit la parole.

« Désolé pour ça... j'ai pas été assez vigilant et je me suis fait chopé. »

Il se tourna alors vers le groupe d'homme.

« Le gamin n'a rien a voir avec ça! C'était moi que vous vouliez, non? Laissez-le partir!

-Mon cher Reno, je ne te crois pas en position pour m'ordonner quoi que ce soit. »

Un homme blond s'avança, se démarquant des autres par son costard blanc.

« Rufus Shinra... marmonna Reno. T'es vraiment une ordure pour mêler un gosse à ça.

-Allons, un otage supplémentaire ne me fera pas de mal. Vu que tu n'as pas la vidéo sur toi, je suppose que tu l'as laissé à ton frère. Je lui ai fait envoyer un message. »

Je n'appréciais pas tellement le fait que Reno me traite de gamin, mais j'étais trop paumé pour en faire la remarque. C'était quoi ce bordel encore?

« Laisse tomber. ricana le rouquin. Axel n'est pas le genre a s'occuper des otages. Il en a même rien à foutre de toi. »

Visiblement, ses propos ne semblèrent pas plaire à l'homme blond, Rufus Shinra d'après ce que j'avais compris, et il envoya deux hommes le saisir avant qu'ils ne le rouent de coups. J'observais la scène d'un air horrifié, incapable de prononcer le moindre son. Comment pouvait-on se montrer aussi horrible? Les deux gorilles finirent par s'éloigner, laissant Reno au sol, bien amoché, mais continuant de lancer un regard hargneux à Rufus. Ce dernier posa alors ses yeux sur moi et eut un sourire qui me fit froid dans le dos.

« Bien, quant à toi, j'ai ici une personne qui voulait te rencontrer. »

S'écartant, il laissa place à un homme imposant aux longs cheveux argentés et la peau un peu mate. J'eus un frison lorsque ses yeux dorés me détaillèrent. Cela ne m'annonçait rien de bon.

« Voici le garçon, Monsieur Xemnas.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas prononcer mon nom ici. »

Rufus fit une courbette d'excuse et s'écarta. L'argenté se rapprocha alors de moi et m'attrapa le visage d'une main, me faisant lever les yeux sur lui. Oh non, tout ça ne me plaisait vraiment pas. Bien que mort de trouille, je fronçais les sourcils, soutenant son regard.

« Comme je l'avais entendu, tu es vraiment très beau. Et j'aime ton regard de défit. Tu me plais. »

J'avais bien compris ce qu'il venait de dire là? Je vis alors Reno se redresser.

« Lâche-le, espèce de politicien pervers! »

Un homme le fit taire d'un nouveau coup de poing dans le ventre avant que deux autres de l'attrapent et ne le tirent un peu en arrière. J'étais bien sûr assez inquiet pour Reno, mais là, j'avais surtout peur de ce qu'il risquait de m'arriver. Je n'aimais vraiment, mais alors _vraiment pas_, le sourire de ce type...

« Bien. fit Rufus. J'ai un travail pour toi, Reno. Que dis-tu de ça, le frère d'Axel qui filme le viol de l'amant de ce dernier.

-Tu plaisantes? s'écria le rouquin. Tu peux toujours crever pour que je fasse ça!

-Je prêterais attention à tes aboiements plus tard. Préparez le matériel! »

Je déglutis, ayant peur de comprendre. Non, je devais rêver là... Ils voulaient me filmer en train de me faire violer par ce type? Mais ils étaient dingues!

… et depuis quand j'étais sensé être l'amant d'Axel au fait? Ce type m'abusait juste.

Heu, je me préoccuperais de ce détail plus tard, c'était pas vraiment le moment là.

Paniquant, je tentais de me débattre, mais c'était sans compter le fait que mon agresseur avait bien plus de force que moi. Me planquant au sol sur le ventre sans difficulté, je le sentis me retirer mon pantalon. Non, non... Je ne voulais pas de ça, pas encore! Ça m'avait déjà suffit qu'un type louche avec une coiffure de porc-épic me viole, j'avais pas besoin d'un type de plus pour ça!

M'enlevant complètement le bas, il me défit ma chemise sans plus de manière et m'écarta les jambes de force, mettant à la vue de tous -et de leur foutue caméra de merde- mon sexe ainsi les innombrables suçons qu'Axel m'avait fait sur le corps. J'étais horriblement gêné, et la peur me nouait l'estomac. C'était vraiment pire que tout.

Je déglutis difficilement alors que l'argenté s'était mis à me masturber. Non... je ne voulais pas... Je me sentais extrêmement mal, j'avais limite envie de vomir. Il me touchait de la manière qu'Axel mais...

Une seconde... de la même manière?

Me reprenant, je mordis alors sauvagement mon agresseur à la lèvre alors qu'il allait m'embrasser, le faisant saigner. Surpris, il s'écarta de moi un instant et passa un doigt sur la blessure tandis que je lui lançais un regard empli de haine. Il eut alors un sourire.

« Quelle surprise. »

Non, sans que je puisse dire pourquoi, ce n'était pas pareil. Il y avait quelque chose de différent quand c'était Axel. Je ne savais pas en quoi, mais ce n'était pas de la même manière.

Xemnas attrapa alors ma chemise, me faisant légèrement me redresser vers lui.

« Il semblerait que tu n'aies pas correctement été éduqué.

-Allez vous faire foutre. lui rétorquai-je avant de lui craquer au visage. »

Avant que je n'ai le temps de réagir, il me gifla violemment. Je crois avoir aperçu Reno tenter d'intervenir mais je n'en étais pas sûr. J'avais les sens un peu confus par la douleur de ma joue.

« Tu me plais encore plus. susurra l'argenté. Je vais avoir le plaisir de te rééduquer. »

Me planquant au sol, je le sentis avec effrois introduire quelque chose en moi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va juste te faire te sentir mieux. »

Je compris alors que qu'il m'avait donné. Cet enfoiré venait de me droguer! Je voulu encore une fois me débattre mais rien à faire, impossible de bouger avec lui me maintenant. Je commençais à paniquer en sentant mon ventre se réchauffer, preuve que sa saloperie commençait à faire effet. Malgré tout, je me mordais les lèvres, m'efforçant de ne pas gémir, refusant de lui donner cette satisfaction.

Alors que je pensais qu'il allait finir par me pénétrer, la voix de Rufus retentit.

« Tient donc, l'invité d'honneur se montre enfin! »

Redressant légèrement la tête, j'écarquillais les yeux en voyant Axel. Il était finalement venu? Xemnas se redressa et l'observa un moment, me laissant ainsi en paix pour l'instant.

Je fus alors pris d'un énormément soulagement par sa présence, me disant que mon calvaire était peut-être fini. Certes, je devais pas oublier qu'à la base, c'était lui le type qui m'a pris de force plusieurs fois et fait des trucs pas très sympa... mais là je m'en foutais. Je n'avais qu'une envie, courir vers lui pour qu'il m'emmène loin de cet endroit.

Rufus s'avança vers lui.

« Tu as intérêt à avoir apporté l'argent et la vidéo. »

L'ignorant, Axel posa son regard sur moi, puis sur Xemnas.

« Hey, toi! Le politicien pervers!

-Pardon? s'indigna l'argenté.

-Tu comptes laisser tes sales pattes sur lui encore longtemps? Dégage tout de suite!

-Axel, je pense que tu n'as pas bien saisit la situation. fit Rufus. »

Un de ses hommes de main m'attira vers lui avant de me placer un couteau sous la gorge. Hey, oh! C'était quoi le délire, là?

« Ne me dis pas que tu te fiches de ce qui peut arriver à cet enfant. »

Et je sais, c'est pas le moment, mais j'aimerais bien que tout le monde dans cette histoire arrête de parler de moi comme si j'étais un gosse!

En tout cas, la menace calma quelque peu mon rouquin. Xemnas fit signe à l'homme de main de se retirer et reposa ses mains sur moi. Bon sang, le moindre contact avec ce type me donnait la nausée.

« Axel... si c'est bien ton nom. commença le politicien. Tu dis que mes mains sont salies, mais qu'en est-il des tiennes? Qu'as-tu fait à ce garçon avec ces mains? En quoi serais-tu différent de moi? Nous sommes pareils. »

Pour la première fois, je vis une lueur d'hésitation dans le regard d'Axel.

Pareil? Ils étaient... pareils? Non, non... ce...

« C'est faux! m'écriais-je, faisant se tourner vers moi toute la salle de surprise. Axel est... »

Qu'es-ce que j'allais dire exactement? Je ne savais pas moi-même, mais je sentais juste que je me devais de le dire. Non, Axel n'était pas comme ces ordures...

« C'est faux. répétais-je d'un ton plus calme. Axel est... il s'est montré gentil avec moi... »

Je n'arrivais pas à croire moi-même que je venais de dire ça... et pourtant... Je me sentis soudainement assez embarrassé d'avoir sorti un truc pareil devant autant de monde. J'aperçus un léger sourire sur le visage d'Axel. Bon sang, s'il se foutait de moi il avait se manger mon poing cet abruti!

« Bien! s'écria alors Axel. Il est temps de vérifier le contenu de ce que j'ai apporté. »

Il attrapa une grosse valise qu'il avait visiblement emmené avec et commença à en défaire les fermetures.

« C'est vrai. fit Rufus. Mais n'espère pas t'en sortir qu'avec ça par la suite et... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, se retourna avec surprise pour voir que Reno venait d'assommer le gars au couteau avec la caméra pour le lui voler, puis il donna ensuite un coup de pied dans la tête de Xemnas qui, surpris, ne l'avait pas vu venir, avant de m'attraper pour m'attirer vers lui. Je n'avais tout compris sur le coup là, mais au moins, je me sentais plus en sécurité avec Reno que l'autre pervers.

« Et voilà la princesse de sauvée! s'écria joyeusement Reno. »

J'allais laisser passer le surnom pour cette fois...

« T'es lent Reno! lui fit Axel avec un sourire.

-Désolé vieux, mais t'étais aussi à la bourre. »

Axel ouvrit alors sa valise et j'écarquillai les yeux de surprise, tandis que tous, sauf Reno, affichaient une mine choquée. Je vis même Xemnas pâlir.

Ce n'était ni de l'argent, ni une vidéo à l'intérieur... juste une pauvre fille terrorisée, bâillonnée et ligotée qui semblait encore au lycée.

« Je vais vous montrer à quel type d'adversaire vous vous êtes frottés. leur fit Axel en pointant un couteau sous la gorge de la gamine. »

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois! Je ne sais pas encore quand j'écrirais le prochain chap', mais il viendra, soyez-en sûr. ^^

Et vous découvrirez qui est la gamine dans la valise. ;)

Le passage avec Xemnas est un petit cadeau pour** Bouddha**, car je sais qu'elle aime voir Xemnas avec Roxas (même s'il ne s'est pas passé grand chose ici), à l'origine ça devait être Sephiroth à la place du supérieur. ^^" Mais bon, ça me va aussi comme ça. Je donnerais peut-être un autre rôle par la suite à Sephy.

Et oui, elle revient! La fameuse peluche de Dora! XD Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai un trip avec ça dans cette fic, surtout que j'ai une sainte horreur de Dora l'exploratrice, mais bon, on va pas chercher à comprendre. xDD

Review? *w*


	11. Chapter 10

Et voilà, enfin le chapitre 10! Vous allez enfin savoir qui est la gamine de la valise et je sens que la moitié des lecteurs vont vouloir me tuer. XD

Bref, bonne lecture.

* * *

_« Je vais vous montrer à quel type d'adversaire vous vous êtes frottés. leur fit Axel en pointant un couteau sous la gorge de la gamine. »_

Je dois avouer que j'étais assez choqué. Axel avait pris une gamine en otage? Son uniforme scolaire m'indiquait qu'elle était encore au lycée.

Pas bien grande, elle avait des cheveux noirs coupés à la garçonne et ses yeux bleus en larme reflétaient bien la peur qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Elle était littéralement terrorisée et tremblante, sans parler de la lame qui était dangereusement proche de son cou.

Je vis Xemnas pâlir avant de prendre la parole.

« Xion! Espèce de bâtard, tu t'en es pris à ma fille!

-La ferme. reprit Axel. Maintenant, tout le monde s'allonge et pose ses mains sur sa tête. Et je ne suis pas quelqu'un de patient. »

Axel fit alors glisser sa lame sous l'oreille de la fille, avec visiblement l'intention de la couper. Comprenant que la menace était plus que sérieuse, Xemnas s'affola et ordonna à tout le monde de se mettre à terre.

J'étais impressionné de voir le changement de comportement de ce type. Malgré que c'était un bel enfoiré qui avait voulu me violer, il semblait vraiment tenir à sa fille.

Je comprenais à présent la situation. Le rouquin avait enlevé la gamine pour faire pression sur l'argenté et me récupérer. Même si le plan fonctionnait, j'avoue que je ne l'appréciais pas vraiment. La pauvre gosse se faisait embarquer dans un truc auquel elle ne comprenait rien et était à deux doigts de se faire défigurer à coup de lame. Charmante perspective.

« Voilà, on a fait ce que tu voulais! s'écria Xemnas. Maintenant relâche la! Tu es vraiment un lâche répugnant pour t'en prendre à une enfant innocente!

-T'as déjà Alzheimer le vieux ou quoi? le coupa Axel. Lequel de nous deux à impliqué une personne innocente dans cette histoire le premier, hein? »

Je devais avouer qu'il marquait un point là dessus.

Xemnas ne répondit rien, visiblement désemparé. Pendant ce temps, Reno s'était avancé vers son frère, gardant toujours un bras autour de mes épaules. Dans un autre contexte, je l'aurais sûrement viré sans plus de manière, mais là, je devais avouer que ce contact me rassurait un tant soit peu. Il prit d'ailleurs la parole.

« Laisse tomber Axel, il peut pas répondre. Le fric et le sexe l'ont abruti du coup il se souvient plus de ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais heureusement que super Reno est là! »

Il sortit alors de sa poche une petite cassette vidéo que je devinais être celle de la caméra. C'est vrai que j'avais été filmé durant... bref, vous aurez compris.

« Et donc, si on jetait un coup d'œil à cette vidéo pour montrer à sa chère fille sa magnifique prestation? »

Je vis le visage de Xemnas se décomposer.

« Grâce à ce petit bijou on te voit très bien où tu introduits tes doigts dans son corps tout en bavant et... »

Reno, merci de me rappeler avec précision ce qu'il vient de se passer... Y a pas mieux pour me mettre à l'aise.

« T-tais-toi! le supplia l'argenté. J'ai compris! Vous pouvez garder la vidéo et l'argent demandé! Mais par pitié n'en dis pas plus! »

Le politicien se tourna alors vers Rufus.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute, incapable! Je n'aurais jamais du te faire confiance et...

-La ferme! s'exclama Axel. Tout ça je m'en fous. Y a qu'une chose que je veux savoir. »

Il se tourna alors vers moi et me fit lever le visage sur lui en tenant mon menton.

« Roxas. Qui t'as fait ça? »

Je le regardait sans comprendre pendant quelques secondes, avant de finalement réaliser qu'il parlait de ma joue blessée. Une boule d'angoisse me noua soudain le ventre à son regard. Bien qu'il paraissait calme, il était clair qu'il allait faire un meurtre si je lui révélais l'identité du fautif.

« Je... ce n'est rien, vraiment. »

J'avoue, ce n'était pas vraiment convainquant. Mais vu ce que j'ai du subir précédemment, on me pardonnera mon manque de vivacité. Je mettais d'ailleurs légèrement mis à trembler. Je crois que c'était la première fois que je voyais le rouquin aussi en colère.

Je vis alors Rufus poser un regard haineux sur Xemnas, visiblement n'ayant pas apprécié le fait de se faire rabaisser par ce dernier, et Reno en fit de même. Axel eut alors un sourire mauvais, comprenant ce que les deux lui désignaient silencieusement le coupable.

« C'est donc toi. »

Je palis en voyant le rouquin s'avancer vers la gamine, Xion si j'avais compris son nom. Je n'aimais pas du tout ça, il n'allait quand même pas... merde!

Sans plus réfléchir, je me détachai de Reno et courus vers l'autre rouquin pour retenir son bras qui apprêtait à gifler avec violence la fille.

« Axel! Arrête ça! »

Se stoppant, Axel m'observa avec surprise, avant de reprendre la parole d'un air énervé.

« Roxas, lâche-moi! Je vais faire ressentir à ce type la même douleur!

-Mais c'est... »

Il m'écarta alors de lui, un peu brutalement.

« Tu as déjà oublié ce que t'ont fait ces types? Qu'es-ce que tu crois qu'il se serait passé si j'étais arrivé quelques secondes plus tard? Hein?

-Je... »

Je baissais les yeux, connaissant parfaitement la réponse à tout ça. Je tremblais encore en y repensant. Impossible pour moi d'oublier une chose pareil, ce simple souvenir me donnait la nausée. Je pouvais encore sentir la trace de ce type sur moi. Mais, cependant...

Je relevais la tête, affrontant Axel du regard.

« Mais même, ce n'est pas une raison! Je veux dire... Certes, ce type a été ignoble, mais... »

Je me tournais vers la gamine, lui jetant un regard à la fois désolé et se voulant rassurant.

« Mais cette fille, elle n'a rien fait de mal. Et même ce type, je pense qu'il compte beaucoup aux yeux de sa fille. »

M'approchant d'elle, je lui retirais lentement le scotch qui lui bâillonnait la bouche, tentant de ne pas lui faire trop mal.

« Désolé de t'avoir mêlé à tout ça. »

Elle était toujours assez effrayée et sanglotante, mais elle me remercia du regard. Sûrement que dans tout ce monde, je devais avoir l'air d'être la personne la moins dangereuse. Ce que j'étais au final vous remarquerez.

Xemnas baissa la tête, honteux visiblement d'avoir impliqué sa fille à tout ça. J'espère qu'il en tirera des leçons au moins, un connard violeur de moins sur terre serait pas de refus.

Je me tournais alors vers Axel.

« Axel, s'il te plait... C'est fini maintenant. »

D'une part, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne à nouveau à la fille, mais surtout, j'avais hâte de partir d'ici. Je me sentais mal dans ce lieu.

Le rouquin resta silencieux un moment, puis il s'avança vers Xemnas, couteau à la main. Mon sang se glaça en le voyant le lever son arme vers l'argenté. Je voulus lui crier d'arrêter, mais aucun mot ne sorti de ma bouche alors que je voyais avec horreur qu'il était en train d'abaisser sa lame... qui se planta dans le sol à quelques centimètres de Xemnas.

« T'as beau être une belle enflure, tu n'en restes pas moins un membre du parlement. Tu peux toujours être utile. Passe demain à mon bureau pour me montrer ton allégeance. »

L'argenté acquiesça sans rien dire, semblant à peine se remettre du fait qu'il venait de frôler la mort de très prêt. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement tandis que Reno se tournait vers Rufus.

« Tu n'as rien à ajouter à ça? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Contrairement à certains idiots, répondit le blond, je sais admettre que je ne peux pas gagner certaines batailles. Mais je n'en ai pas finit avec toi, soit en sûr. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire et je me demandai ce qu'ils s'étaient vraiment passé entre eux. Et bien que pour le moment, ça n'importait peu, je me questionnai aussi à propos du contenu de la vidéo que lui avait volé Reno, si j'avais bien tout compris à l'histoire. Et d'ailleurs, Axel avait dit qu'il laisserait son frère se débrouiller tout seul... mais après ces types avait dis que c'était lui qui avait la vidéo en question et non Reno.

Ça devenait un peu compliqué tout ça. Je demanderais des explications plus tard à un des deux rouquins.

Axel se tourna alors vers moi.

« Roxas, on rentre? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire, à la fois reconnaissant et rassuré d'enfin quitter les lieux.

« Oui. »

oOo

J'avais chaud, l'impression que quelque chose me brulait dans le ventre. Tout était flou autour de moi. Qu'es-ce qui m'arrivait?

« o...a... »

Hum?

« Roxas! Réveille-toi! »

Sursautant presque, je rouvris les yeux pour constater que j'étais dans la voiture d'Axel. Regardant autour de moi d'un air un peu paumé, je vis que nous étions arrivés au parking de l'appartement. J'avais du m'endormir pendant le transport.

Je remarquai alors enfin Axel, hors de la voiture, qui me regardait d'un air un peu inquiet.

« Hey, ça va?

-Hum... O-oui.

-Allez, sort de là. »

Il m'attrapa le bras pour m'aider à sortir, vu mon air peu réveillé. Cependant, je me sentis soudain mal à son contact. La chaleur de mon ventre augmenta, devenant presque insupportable, tandis que les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent.

Sans plus réfléchir à ce qu'il m'arrivait, je le repoussais rapidement, le fixant d'un air effrayé. Tremblant légèrement, je mis quelques secondes à me reprendre, tandis qu'Axel affichait un air surpris.

« Ah... désolé, je...

-Tu détestes vraiment que je touches?

-Hein? »

Il avait les yeux baissés, l'air blessé. A vrai dire, je ne comprenais pas vraiment ma propre réaction. Après tout, il avait juste voulu m'aider à sortir de la voiture, alors pourquoi l'avais-je ainsi repoussé? Un flash de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Xemnas me revint alors en mémoire et je baissais la tête, fermant les yeux pour oublier ça. Oui, il était vrai que dans ce genre de condition, je risquais de mal réagir au contact d'autrui, mais ça n'expliquait pas tout. Pourquoi es-ce que mon ventre chauffait à ce point?

« Je vois. Si tu ne veux pas, je te laisserais seul. Mais tâche de te tenir au moins jusqu'à ce que je te porte à la chambre. »

Sans me laisser le temps de répliquer, il me prit dans ses bras façon princesse. A nouveau, je me sentis mal et la chaleur de mon ventre se fit intenable. Je respirais mal, les joues en feu et tremblant.

Soudain, un éclair de génie sûrement, je compris enfin la raison de mon état. Comment n'avais-je pas pu faire le rapidement plus tôt? C'était la drogue que ces salaud m'avaient donné qui provoquait ce bouillonnement dans mon bassin.

J'aurais voulu expliquer la situation à Axel, mais là... Je me mordais les lèvres pour empêcher tout son d'en sortir, sentant que je risquerais de lâcher quelque chose de choquant si j'ouvrais la bouche.

Une fois arrivé à l'appartement, je fus déposé sur le lit et Axel m'observa quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose? »

Je ne répondis rien, agrippant le drap du lit comme si ma survie en dépendait. Je m'étais senti soulagé qu'il me lâche, mais à présent... Cette chaleur me tiraillait de l'intérieur, me frustrant et me faisant souffrir le martyr.

« Bon, je vais au salon. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quel... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase car je venais de l'agripper, enroulant mes bras autour de son cou. Surpris, il n'osa faire un geste.

« N-Ne part pas, s'il te plait... Je... je... »

Réalisant soudainement ce que j'étais en train de faire, je le relâchai rapidement pour m'éloigner de lui, d'une bonne distance de deux ou trois mètres.

A la fois choqué et horrifié, je fixais Axel en tremblant. Là, qu'es-ce que je m'apprêtais à dire?

« Je... je suis désolé d'avoir agi bizarrement... Maintenant ça va. »

Je n'osai pas croiser le regard du rouquin et baissai la tête. Qu'es-ce que j'étais sur le point de lui demander là?

Pendant tout ce temps, je m'acharnais à le rejeter, mais dès que j'avais besoin, je me raccrochais à lui? J'étais pathétique, je me donnais moi-même envie de vomir sur le coup.

« Désolé... je suis le pire... »

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux tandis que je me passais une main sur le visage. Axel se rapprocha alors de moi.

« Roxas... tu as été drogué, n'es-ce pas? »

Je hochai la tête à sa question, incapable de dire un mot de plus.

Une fois devant moi, le rouquin posa une main sur ma tête, la caressant doucement avant de se baisser à mon niveau.

« Écoute, tout ce que tu as fait ou dis maintenant n'est pas vraiment toi. Tout est de la faute de cette drogue, d'accord? Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Et ce qu'il va se passer ensuite est la faute du connard qui profite de la situation. Alors, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser ou te détester pour quoi que ce soit. »

Tout en parlant, il commença à défaire sa cravate. Je devinais bien où il venait en venir, mais ne fis rien pour l'en empêcher. Peu importe combien je me dégoûtais moi-même de penser ça, mais là, j'avais besoin de lui.

En larme, je m'accrochais à ses paroles comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Oui, ce n'était pas ma faute, tout était à cause de la drogue... j'essayais d'y croire.

Pour la première fois, je m'offris à lui sans aucune résistance, et le bouillonnement de mon corps se calma enfin. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je prenais du plaisir à faire ça, mais, même si ça m'horrifiait de l'admettre, j'en avais vraiment besoin en cet instant. Je ne pensais même plus à retenir les gémissements sortant de ma gorge.

Une fois que j'eus jouis, je me sentis beaucoup mieux, mon corps ayant reçu ce qu'il voulait. Haletant, je cachais mon visage avec mes mains, ayant honte de moi-même.

« Axel... »

Posé à coté de moi, le rouquin m'observa avec curiosité, se demandant sûrement ce que j'allais dire.

« Tu ne me détestes pas... même si j'ai fait tout ça? »

Il fut un instant surpris, avant de sourire doucement, m'écartant les mains afin de me regarder en face.

« Toi alors... Tu crois vraiment que je vais te détester juste pour ça? Le type que tu as en face de toi est mille fois plus mauvais. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un faible sourire, avant de faire la moue et de froncer les sourcils.

« ça je le sais bien! Espèce de sale gay pervers violeur pédophile! »

Il eut un sourire satisfait.

« Je te retrouve là! Et je suis pas pédophile pour la dernière fois.

-La ferme! »

Lui balançant un oreiller en face, je me retournai sur le ventre pour enfouir mon visage dans un autre coussin. Sûrement du au fait que j'avais été plus ou moins -surtout moins- consentant à cause de la drogue, je n'étais pas dans cet état de peur ou de rejet qui suivait habituellement l'acte. Toutefois, restait que j'avais honte de moi de mettre ainsi offert à lui... et j'avais aussi envie de le tuer pour avoir profiter de la situation et en plus se foutre de moi.

« Cependant, commença-t-il, tu as dit que j'étais différent de ces types aujourd'hui. »

Je rougis brusquement en me souvenant de ce détail.

« Met ça sur le compte de la drogue... fis-je rapidement, ma voix légèrement étouffée par l'oreiller. »

Je pouvais le sentir sourire avec amusement dans mon dos. Il passa une main dans mes cheveux, s'attirant un grognement de ma part bien que je ne fis rien pour le repousser.

« Merci. »

J'ai cru que j'allais m'étouffer. De quoi? Ça devait bien être la première fois que je l'entendais me remercier. A vrai dire, je suis même pas sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu remercier quelqu'un. Peut-être Riku une fois, mais bon...

« Je vois pas pourquoi tu me remercies. »

Axel eut un bref rire avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser la nuque, me faisant frissonner et à nouveau grogner. Il se redressa alors.

« Bon, je vais prendre une douche. Tu veux venir avec moi?

-Va crever.

-Bien, je te dirais quand ça sera libre alors. »

Sur ce, il quitta la chambre en riant et je décidai enfin de sortir la tête de mon oreiller. Franchement, j'allais tuer ce grand con un jour.

oOo

« Et donc, m'expliqua Reno, j'avais en fait laissé la cassette que j'avais piqué à Axel. Elle contient des informations de poids contre Shinra. Il a donc accepté de la garder. Ça serait du gaspillage de perdre ça. Le truc étant que les gars de Rufus allait rapidement me repérer et sûrement penser que j'avais donné l'objet à Axel si je ne l'avais pas sûr moi. Le risque étant qu'ils viennent fouiller son appart, je devais repasser te prendre pour t'éloigner sans que tu ne te doutes de rien et t'inquiètes. »

J'écoutais silencieusement les explications que me donnait Reno sur les évènements de la veille, tandis que nous étions assis dans le salon chez Axel.

« T'aurais pu partir directement avec lui le matin, mais il avait un truc à régler rapidement. »

Je devinais que le truc en question devait être l'enlèvement de la gamine. C'est sûr qu'il n'allait pas m'emmener avec lui pour faire un truc pareil.

« Et donc, après on était sensé retrouver Riku dans le parc qui t'aurais emmener à l'office. Mais, c'est là que ça a planté. Je suis revenu te prendre plus tôt que prévu. Du coup, les mec de la Shinra m'ont sauté dessus avant que Riku ne soit là. »

Je poussais un soupir, me pinçant l'arrête du nez, tentant de bien tout enregistrer.

« Donc, si je dois résumer. fis-je. Tout ce qu'il met arrivé hier c'était uniquement de ta faute?

-Ben... Ouais. répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Et parce que t'en ai fier en plus, sombre crétin? »

Je sursautais en voyant Axel revenir, il s'était absenté à cause d'un coup de fil, donner un coup de point sur le crane de son frère.

« Maiiiis! Axel!

-Arrête de râler. Si tu n'en avais pas fait qu'à ta tête Roxas n'aurait pas été impliqué à tout ça.

-Oui, je sais. Je suis désolé pour ça. »

Mais c'était qu'il était super convainquant cet andouille avec son sourire collé à la face... Axel se congédia à nouveau pour un autre coup de téléphone. Visiblement, il avait du annulé des rendez-vous hier et ne cessait d'être appelé pour tout régler.

Tandis que son cadet s'éloignait, Reno le suivit du regard en souriant.

« Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que tu sois avec Axel.

-Pardon? »

Surpris, je posais mes yeux remplis d'incompréhension sur lui. A mon regard, il se tourna à nouveau vers moi et eut un sourire.

« Il a changé. Avant il était plus froid, moins sensible. Je pense qu'être à ton contact lui a fait du bien. »

Je l'observais, étonné. J'avais fait ça? Rosissant un peu, je fronçais les sourcils avant de détourner la tête.

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi! Comment j'aurais pu faire quelque chose comme ça? Et puis, pour moi, il est toujours aussi chiant qu'avant! »

Il eut un léger rire.

« Néanmoins, tu es ce dont il avait besoin.

-Pourquoi? Lui permettre de défouler ses hormones?

-Hum... Bon, peut-être en partie, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Hum?

-Tu ne sais vraiment rien?

-De quoi? »

Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, je reposais mes yeux sur lui. Il sembla pensif un instant avant de doucement secouer la tête.

« Je vois. Ce n'est pas à moi de te parler de ça. Tu comprendras sûrement le moment venu. »

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne voyant pas du tout de quoi il voulait parler. Et j'avais horreur de ne pas comprendre. J'allais insister pour qu'il me dise, quand Axel revint, frappant à nouveau Reno.

« Hey! Pourquoi tu me frappes cette fois?

-La ferme. Je suis sûre que tu disais encore du mal de moi.

-Mais naaaan! Je racontais juste à quel point tu aimais Roxy. »

Je rosis à nouveau. Mais qu'es-ce qu'il disait ce crétin encore?

Axel poussa un soupir tout en se posant sur le canapé à son tour, avant de s'allumer une cigarette.

« C'est que maintenant que tu t'en rend compte? »

Hein? De quoi?

Je rougis brutalement cette fois. Axel me... quoi? Le rouquin en question posa un regard étonné sur moi.

« Pourquoi tu tires cette tête? … me dit pas que tu t'en étais pas rendu compte? »

Je restais figé un moment, le temps d'assimiler l'information... et de lui balancer un coussin dans la figure.

« Comment tu veux que je me rende de quoi que ce soit quand tu passes ton temps à défouler tes hormones sur moi! Sale gay pervers violeur pédophile! »

Et sur ce, je partis m'enfermer dans la chambre, grommelant qu'Axel n'était qu'un crétin finit et que de toute façon je croyais pas un seul de ses mots. Avant de fermer la porte, j'eus juste le temps d'entendre Reno se foutre de lui.

Je me laissai alors tomber sur le lit dans un soupir, fermant les yeux et blottissant ma tête dans un oreiller. Les évènements de la veille m'avait vraiment crevé. Dire que j'avais failli me faire...  
Je secouais la tête pour chasser ce souvenir. Mais merde quoi, pourquoi es-ce que tout le monde voulait coucher avec moi ici? J'avais rien demandé, moi!

Grognant, je me mis sous les couvertures, comme si ça pouvait m'aider à oublier tout ça. En tout cas, je devais admettre une chose. Axel n'était pas aussi sans cœur qu'il avait voulu le paraître. Car, même s'il avait dit vouloir laisser Reno se débrouiller seul et peu importe ce qu'il lui arrivait... au fond, il l'avait aidé, non?

Je fermai doucement mes yeux. Il y avait encore trop de chose que je ne comprenais pas, trop de point à éclaircir. Bien que ma première idée restait de trouver un moyen de me barrer d'ici pour retourner à ma vie tranquille, j'avais envie de mieux connaître Axel. Voir ce qu'il se cachait vraiment derrière son masque de parfait salaud et découvrir son passé.

* * *

Et oui, c'était bel et bien Xion. Non, ne me tapez pas s'il vous plait! J'adore Xion mais j'avais besoin d'elle pour ce rôle. Pour ses fans, ne vous inquiétez pas, on la reverra plus tard, son rôle n'est pas terminé. ;)

Sinon, j'ai un peu peur sur ce chapitre d'avoir fait un changement trop rapide dans la mentalité de Roxas... mais on mettra ça sur le compte de la drogue et on retrouvera rapidement notre petit grincheux favoris! Je ne suis pas particulièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre, ce n'est pas le meilleur que j'ai fait. é_è""

Désolé pour ceux qui auraient aimé que je décrive le lemon de cette scène, mais vu qu'il y en avait déjà plusieurs avant... Histoire de ne pas faire un surplus j'ai préféré laisser celui-ci en sous-entendu. Enfin, ne vous en faîtes pas, il y en aura encore d'autres. ;)

Bref, on se retrouve au chapitre suivant qui sortira... je sais pas quand. xD Et review please. =3


	12. Chapter 11

Et non, je ne vous ais pas oublié!

Pardon pour ce long retard, mais entre les cours et problème d'internet et autres, je n'avais vraiment eut le temps d'écrire.

Je vous présente donc le chapitre 11. Je ne l'aime pas vraiment à vrai dire, mais j'espère qu'il vous contentera, je me rattraperais avec le suivant qui est déjà en cour d'écriture. ;)

Petit mot en plus:

Ma fic en est maintenant au 11ème chapitre et a enfin atteint les 100 review. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre cette fic aura (j'ai du mal à visualiser ça bien que j'ai toute l'histoire en tête), mais je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs qui m'ont lu et m'ont encouragé à poursuivre cette histoire, qui ne serait peut-être pas allée aussi loin sans eux.

Un grand merci à vous tous. =)

* * *

« Enfin, Axel, comme oses-tu mettre ton ami d'enfance à la porte?  
-On n'est pas ami. Riku, vire-le s'il te plait.

-Marluxia.

-Ah non! Je reste! »

Sans un mot, j'observais l'étrange spectacle se déroulant dans le bureau d'Axel. Le rouquin était assis, semblant exaspéré, Riku à ses cotés. Et en face, un étrange individu du nom de Marluxia entouré de roses et au genre incertain qui était arrivé sans prévenir.

Le nouveau venu avait de longs cheveux roses, portait un superbe kimono féminin et était entouré de pétales de roses sortant dont ne sait où. Il avait l'air sympathique, mais ce qui me dérangeait surtout, c'était que j'étais incapable de savoir si c'était un homme ou une femme. Son visage et sa voix étaient androgynes, voir un peu masculins, mais sa façon de parler et ses vêtements étaient bel et bien féminins.

Axel finit par se redresser, visiblement à bout de nerf.

« Bon, Marluxia. File le fric que tu dois rembourser et casse-toi.

-Je peux quand même te saluer, non?

-J'ai pas envie de voir ta tronche. »

Marluxia se tourna alors dans ma direction et, avant que je n'eus le temps de dire quoique ce soit, il -elle?- se jeta sur moi, m'enlaçant.

« En plus je voulais faire la connaissance de Roxas!

-Vire tes sales pattes de lui! »

Et moi, je restais immobile comme un imbécile, ne comprenant rien à la situation et n'osant repousser Marluxia. Je fus cependant sauvé par l'arrivée de Kadaj. Ce dernier venait de franchir la porte du bureau, voulant visiblement apporter des documents à Axel, mais à peine il vit la... le... bref, l'individu aux cheveux roses... ce dernier et l'argenté se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Marlulu!

-Kadaj! »

Perplexe, je m'approchai d'Axel.

« On pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici? »

Le rouquin poussa un soupir avant d'appuyer son bras sur mon épaule. Bien que je n'aimais pas vraiment qu'on me prenne pour un appui, je ne dis rien.

« Pour faire simple, le... truc en rose que tu as vu débarquer dans mon bureau s'appelle Marluxia. C'est un de mes clients.

-Heu, ça, il m'avait semblé le comprendre mais... C'est un homme ou une femme?

-C'est bel et bien un mec. Mais comme tu peux le voir, il est hyper efféminé et s'habille tout le temps en femme.

-Ah... ok... Et pourquoi il est en train d'enlacer Kadaj là?

-Je pense que c'est par rapport au fait qu'ils ont le même niveau de débilité, ils s'attirent l'un l'autre du coup. »

Je haussai un sourcil devant cette explication des moins constructives, mais qui pourtant ne me semblait pas si idiote que ça lorsque je regardais les deux énergumènes. Je ne voulais pas critiquer les gens que je ne connaissais pas, mais il fallait bien admettre que ce Marluxia avait l'air assez spécial. Déjà, pour s'habiller en fille, ça ne devait pas tourner très rond chez lui.

Je poussais un soupire.

« Avec tout ça, on a été coupé dans la discussion. »

Oui, car, avant que flower power (alias Marluxia) ne débarque, j'étais en train de parler avec Axel du fait que je voulais retourner à l'université. Pas pour dire, mais j'en avais mare de rester dans son appart, sans compter le fait que j'étais désireux de mettre un peu de distance avec lui. Et puis, je voulais aussi revoir mes amis -oui, même si j'ai un caractère de chieur, j'ai des amis.

Axel se redressa, visiblement en ayant marre et s'avança vers Marluxia.

« Bon, Marlu. J'étais occupé avant que tu n'arrives. Tu pourrais me laisser?

-Dis-tout de suite que je dérange.

-Tu déranges, et c'est un euphémisme.

-Tu es vraiment odieux, tu sais! Et pourrais-je savoir à quoi tu étais siiii occupé pour refuser de me voir?

-Roxas voulait retourner à son université. »

Cillant, je posait un regard étonné sur Riku qui venait de répondre à la place d'Axel. Le rouquin sembla aussi étonné de moi de son intervention. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'argenté d'intervenir de la sorte, en tout cas, son visage était toujours aussi neutre qu'à l'habitude.

Je ne pus m'enfoncer d'avantage dans mes pensées que Marluxia revint vers moi au galop, m'agrippant à nouveau -me faisant grimacer, je n'étais pas tellement tactile.

« Axel! Tu n'as pas honte? Comment peux-tu priver un enfant de son éducation? »

Un enfant de bientôt 20ans quand même... mais personne ne m'écoutait jamais.

« Marlu, d'une, lâche-le avant de passer par la fenêtre, et de deux, je n'ai jamais dit que je ne le laisserais pas y retourner. »

Surpris, je levais mes yeux sur le rouquin, tout en éloignant Marluxia de moi.

« Ah bon? »

Il eut l'air étonné à son tour de ma réaction.

« Quoi? Tu pensais que j'allais te laisser enfermer à vie?

-C'est ce que tu fais actuellement je te signale. répondis-je d'un ton sec.

-Tu n'as jamais demandé à sortir.

-Pardon?

-Si tu as envie de faire un tour, du moment que ce n'est pas pour t'enfuir -je te retrouverais facilement de toutes façons-, tu peux. Tu as juste à me le demander avant. »

Je restais bouche-bée devant l'information. Merde... j'aurais pu sortir juste en le lui demandant? Il se foutait de moi là ou quoi?

« Mais tu seras sous surveillance bien sûr. »

C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

« Je ne suis pas un chien qui a besoin d'être surveillé. rétorquais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de le décider. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer que Marluxia tapa des mains.

« Du calme les enfants! Pas de dispute! Bien que je sois au regret de vous priver de ma présence, je me dois de vous quitter. J'ai du travail moi aussi! »

Tandis qu'Axel ne le faisait pas prier pour dégager, flower power me salua avant de filer hors de la pièce, suivit de Kadaj, laissant une trainée de pétale de roses derrière lui que Riku balaya tout en soupirant. La tempête était passée au moins, c'était déjà ça.

Reportant mon attention sur le rouquin, n'appréciant pas le fait d'être mis sous surveillance, comme si séquestré ne suffisait pas, je repris.

« J'imagine donc que je ne pourrais pas aller à l'université sans être surveillé.

-En effet. Déjà, quelqu'un t'emmènera la matin et ira de te chercher le soir, avant de t'observer de loin durant la journée.

-J'ai aussi droit à une vie privée!

-Roxas, tu as oublié quelque chose je crois. Tu es à moi, j'ai donc le droit d'avoir connaissance de tout ce que tu fais.

-Va te faire foutre! »

Contenant ma colère qui ne demandait qu'à sortir, je quittais le bureau en claquant la porte, me dirigeant vers celui des jumeaux -seul autre endroit que je connaissais de cette foutue entreprise. J'y vis Kadaj mais, l'ignorant royalement, je me posai sur un siège abandonné, les jambes repliées contre moi et mes bras les entourant.

Après quelques secondes, l'argenté -qui m'observait depuis mon entrée dans la pièce- se décida à m'aborder.

« Roxas? Ça va pas? »

Absence totale de réponse de ma part. Poussant un faible soupire tout en souriant doucement, il se rapprocha de moi, s'agenouillant devant mon siège pour me faire face.

« Allez, dis-moi ce qui va pas.

-Tout.

-J'en déduis que ça veut dire Axel, c'est ça? »

Je lui fournis un grognement en guise de réponse, pas vraiment d'humeur à faire causette. Je m'efforçais toutefois de me calmer un peu, ça ne servirait à rien que je passe mes nerfs sur Kadaj, et ça serait injuste pour lui.

« Tu es en colère parce qu'il veut tout le temps te surveiller, c'est ça?

-A ton avis... »

Il secoua doucement la tête.

« Allez, ne te met pas dans un état pareil juste pour ça. Il ne part pas d'un mauvais sentiment.

-Tu parles. crachais-je un peu trop sèchement. Il me considère juste comme un objet.

-Mais nan, c'est juste qu'il s'inquiète pour toi.

-S'inquiéter? répétais-je étonné. Comment veux-tu que...

-Chut! Écoute-moi! Tu sais, Axel à beaucoup ennemis. A ton avis, quel serait le moyen le plus simple pour eux de l'atteindre? »

J'haussai un sourcil, ne voyant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

« Je ne vois pas... mais qu'es-ce que ça a avoir avec...

-Le moyen le plus simple est de passer par toi.

-Hein?

-Tu as pu en faire l'expérience la dernière fois. Ils savent que s'ils te touchent, ça atteindra Axel.

-Mais...

-Il tient à toi, je t'assure. Cependant, à cause de son statut, il ne peut pas te laisser sans surveillance. On risquerait de s'en prendre à toi, tu comprends? Il veut juste qu'il ne t'arrive rien. »

J'observais l'argenté avec étonnement. Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle, je devais l'avouer. Mais, pas vraiment prêt à accepter cette version, je fronçai les sourcils, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

-Tu crois? Va demander à Axel dans ce cas.

-Plutôt crever. »

L'argenté eut un léger rire, se redressant tout en ébouriffant les cheveux, s'attirant un grognement de ma part.

« Allez, arrête de bouder maintenant.

-Je boude pas.

-C'est ça. »

Me souriant une dernière fois, je l'observais se rassoir à son bureau. Quand j'y pensais, ça devait être la plus longue discussion -même si elle était un peu à sens unique- que j'avais du avoir avec Kadaj. Mine de rien, il venait de me prouver qu'il pouvait aussi se montrer sérieux.

Je repensais alors au fait que je ne connaissais pas grand chose d'Axel. Il en allait de même pour Kadaj. Même si Riku m'avait révélé leur passé, au fond, je n'avais jamais pris la peine de vraiment m'intéresser aux jumeaux.

Je baissais les yeux un instant, pensif, me demandant si au fond, je ne devais pas me remettre en question moi aussi.

Je relevais les yeux vers l'argenté.

« Kadaj.

-Hum?

-Tu voudras bien qu'on reparle, comme ça, parfois? »

Il eut un sourire avant d'hôcher la tête.

« Bien sûr. Tu peux venir me trouver quand tu veux. »

La porte s'ouvrit alors et je tournai la tête pour voir Riku entrer... et Kadaj lui sauter immédiatement dessus.

« Rikuuuu! T'as mis du temps à revenir!

-Kadaj, lâche-moi... »

Ok... Tout à coup, j'étais un peu sceptique sur le soi disant sérieux de Kadaj que j'avais évoqué plus tôt... Lorsqu'il se fut débarrassé de sa sangsue de frère, Riku m'informa qu'Axel m'attendait dans son bureau. Visiblement, les deux avaient discuté un moment ensemble.

Faisait la moue, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de revoir la tête du rouquin, je me décidais à descendre de mon siège avant de trainer les pieds pour retourner dans l'autre bureau.

Une fois devant la porte, je poussais un léger soupir avant d'en saisir la pogné pour l'ouvrir, découvrant le rouquin qui m'attendait sur son fauteuil, jouant avec un stylo entre ses doigts. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il m'aperçut tandis qu'une grimace déformait les miennes.

« Tu as finit de faire la tête?

-Je t'emmerde. »

Se redressant, il s'approcha de moi tandis que je fronçais les sourcils de méfiance, reculant d'un pas. Ne me laissant pas l'occasion de filer, il m'attrapa rapidement par la taille pour me coller contre lui, me faisant grimacer à nouveau.

« Allez, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. »

Sceptique, j'haussai un sourcil tout en essayant de me dégager de son étreinte.

« Je te laisse retourner à la fac. Riku se chargera de t'amener le matin et de venir te chercher le soir. Par contre, je te laisse champs libre durant la journée. Tu n'auras pas personne sur le dos. »

Arrêtant de tenter de l'éloigner, j'ouvris de grands yeux surpris.

« Vraiment?

-Yep. »

Il resserra légèrement son bras sur moi avant d'attraper mon menton pour me maintenir le visage.

« Mais ne t'avises pas de t'enfuir, sinon, tu peux dire adieu à ce que je t'accorde.

-Je ne... »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il m'embrassa. Fronçant les sourcils, tout en me traitant d'idiot -j'aurais du m'y attendre-, je posais mes mains sur son torse pour le repousser.

« Axe... arrête! »

Malheureusement pour moi, l'hérisson roux ne sembla pas être du même avis. Attrapant mes poignets, il me fit basculer en arrière de telle manière que je fut à moitié allongé sur son bureau. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans ma gorge quand je sentis sa main glisser sous mon haut. Il n'allait quand même pas...

« A-attend! Qu'es-ce que tu...

-Tais-toi. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il captura à nouveau mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de parler. Oh non, je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Cet enfoiré n'avait quand même pas l'intention de me prendre ici? Sur son bureau avec les jumeaux juste à coté?

Visiblement, c'était bien dans l'intention du rouquin vu que, tenant toujours fermement mes poignets d'une main, il se mit à m'embrasser le torse après avoir remonté mon haut. Une monté de dégout me prit en sentant sa langue sur ma peau.

Bien que la peur commençait à se former dans mon ventre, peu désireux de me faire avoir encore une fois, je tentais de lui donner des coups de pieds pour le faire lâcher prise. Vaine tentative désespérée de ma part. Bien qu'Axel grogna un peu en me sentant faire, il eut tôt fait de m'immobiliser les jambes de son autre main, sa bouche semblant largement lui suffire pour l'instant.

« Axel! A-arrête ça! »

Tout mon corps s'était mis à trembler, j'avais peur de la suite bien que je la connaissais et j'enrageais de ne pouvoir rien faire pour me défendre. Sans parler du fait que ses attentions sur moi, bien qu'elles me dégoûtaient plus qu'autre chose, réchauffait doucement mais sûrement mon ventre. Je me mordais les lèvres afin de ne pas laisser échapper le moindre gémissement qui aurait pu lui donner satisfaction.

Fermant les yeux pour tenter de faire abstraction du rouquin sur moi -ce qui était sûrement perdu d'avance-, je sursautai en entendant le téléphone du bureau sonner juste à coté de moi. Surpris, je baissai les yeux sur Axel pour le voir me relâcher en grognant, visiblement mécontent d'être interrompu, avant de décrocher.

Tremblant et le cœur battant, je me dépêchai de me redresser tout en remettant mon haut correctement, ne réalisant pas complètement encore que j'étais sauvé. Visiblement, l'appel semblait être important et l'hérisson roux me fit signe de le laisser -me faisant bien comprendre dans son regard que ce répit n'étais que temporaire.

En tout cas, je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois. Descendant du bureau, je filais en direction des toilettes. Je n'en étais pas encore au point d'avoir envie de vomir après ça, mais je me sentais sale et poisseux, la sensation de sa langue sur mon ventre était encore présente et j'étais désireux de la faire partir au plus vite, en me rinçant ne serait qu'un minimum.

Tout en passant un tissu humide sur mon ventre, je poussais un soupir. Décidément, je n'étais pas sorti de l'auberge. Mais en tout cas, j'avais hâte de pouvoir enfin retourner à la fac.

* * *

Voilà tout. La suite arrivera... quand j'aurais le temps de m'y mettre (trop de boulot xP ). Mais elle sera sûrement poster avant fin octobre en tout cas.

ps: Bouhahaha! J'ai Birth by Sleep depuis une semaine et j'ai pratiquement finit l'histoire de Ventus... Il est trop chouuuuuu! x3 C'est pas possible d'être aussi mignon. *_* Et vanitas... omg... j'adore sa voix, il a trop la classe... *bave*

A la prochaine. =)

(ps: le prochain os que je sortirai sera un Cleon )


	13. Chapter 12

Oulà... je pensais pas que je terminerais aussi vite ce chapitre. o_o Je l'avais déjà commencé depuis un petit moment, mais j'ai comme eut une inspiration divine hier soir et je l'ai finit dans la soirée. (on va dire que c'est pour me faire pardonner d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster la suite, vous avez le chap 11 et 12 d'un coup u_u )

Finalement, la fin de ce chapitre prend un tournant que je n'avais pas prévu à la base, mais pourquoi pas au fond. En espérant qu'il vous plaise, bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

Un sourire idiot sur les lèvres malgré la douleur de mon arrière train, je regardais par la fenêtre de la voiture le paysage urbain défiler. Enfin, j'allais pouvoir retourner à l'université. Pas trop tôt me disais-je. Je pourrais enfin passer des journées tranquille sans rouquin en chaleur sur le dos. Dire que j'étais libre aurait été un bien grand mot, mais c'était déjà un bon début.

Bien sûr, cet enfoiré d'Axel n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'occuper de mon fessier hier soir encore, me donnant de sérieuse envie de meurtre envers sa personne, mais la joie de pouvoir enfin m'éloigner de lui, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, compensait les désagréables souvenirs de la veille. Enfin, le rouquin m'avait quand même fait un énorme suçon dans le cou -exprès bien sûr- si bien que je devais remonter le col de ma chemise pour le cacher. Le plus simple aurait été de mettre un col roulé, mais ça aurait semblé un peu louche par un temps de 23°C, en mi-printemps, non?

Riku, qui me servait de chauffeur, eut -malgré les ordres d'Axel- la bonté de me déposer à une rue de l'entrée de la fac. On se serait posé des questions si on m'avait vu arriver dans une voiture de luxe. Après l'avoir remercié et salué, je m'avançai vers le domaine universitaire d'un pas calme. Inutile de me presser, j'avais plutôt dans l'idée de profiter de chaque instant de cette journée.

La fac était composée d'un grand parc où l'on trouvait divers bâtiments d'un style sobre et ancien en brique rouge. C'était un lieu relativement grand, regroupant plusieurs filières, il était facile de se perdre dans les couloirs et autres chemins si on ne connaissait pas bien le coin.

A peine j'eus passé le grillage d'entrée que...

« Roxaaaaaaaaaaaas! »

… une masse de couleur châtain me sauta sur le dos, manquant de me faire tomber à terre. Ça m'avait manqué ça.

Souriant doucement, trop heureux pour râler, je me retournais pour faire face à un garçon, d'âge et de gabarie identique au mien, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux châtains partant dans tous les sens.

« Salut Sora.

-Mais t'étais passé où? Ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'on te voyait plus! J'étais inquiet moi! Tu m'as rien dit! J'ai cru que tu avais été enlevé par des extraterrestres! Et pourquoi tu m'as rien dit? Tu faisais quoi?

-Du calme Sora... l'interrompis-je avant de finir assommé par toutes ses questions. Désolé, je sais que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles pendant un moment mais... j'avais certains problèmes personnels à résoudre et j'étais dans l'incapacité de te contacter.

-Ah? Et tu avais quoi comme problème?

-Personnels j'ai dit. »

Le châtain fit légèrement la moue, mais il ne tarda pourtant pas à retrouver son sourire. M'attrapant par le bras, il se dépêcha de m'entrainer avec lui.

Sora était un de mes meilleurs amis, presque un frère pour moi même. Toujours là quand on avait besoin de lui, un sourire infatigable et une générosité aussi grande que sa naïveté, sans parler de son débit de bavardage. C'était Sora quoi.

Nous ne tardâmes pas à arriver à notre salle de cour où je retrouvais tout notre groupe d'ami. Inutile de dire que tout le monde me sauta pratiquement dessus en me voyant de retour.

Nous étions un petit groupe de 6 amis, dont nous nous connaissions depuis le lycée pour certains d'entre nous. Hayner, un blond caractériel mais avec qui je m'entendais à merveille, passa un bras autour de ma nuque.

« Je commençais à croire que tu étais mort. Tu répondais même plus sur ton portable.

-Désolé... j'avais des choses à régler. »

Lui offrant un pauvre sourire d'excuse, je me dis qu'il faudrait aussi que je m'inquiète de savoir ce qu'était devenu mon téléphone après tout ça.

Tandis que Sora discutait bruyamment avec Kairi, une rousse que je soupçonnais de craquer sur le châtain, Olette, une brune aux yeux verts, et Pence, un brun un peu enrobé, se mêlèrent à ma conversation avec Hayner. Visiblement, tout le monde s'était inquiété pour moi. Je m'en voulais un peu de ne pouvoir rien leur expliquer, mais hors de question de les impliquer dans mon histoire. Je n'avais pas envie de prendre le risque qu'ils deviennent à leur tour une cible pour Axel. Connaissant Hayner, il serait capable d'aller frapper jusqu'à son bureau pour lui sortir ses quatre vérités, ce qui ne lui apporterait que des ennuis en perspective.

En tout cas, ça me faisait vraiment du bien d'être entouré de personne que j'aimais et avec qui je me sentais en sécurité. J'en avais vraiment besoin. Si j'avais du rester encore une semaine cloitré chez Axel -et surtout avec lui à coté- j'aurais sûrement finit par devenir dingue.

Le cour allant commencer, chacun de nous se posa à une place. Tandis que Kairi et Olette bavardaient dans leur coin, je me retrouvais entre Sora et Hayner, Pence à coté de ce dernier. Alors que je connaissais Sora et Kairi depuis début collège au moins, j'avais rencontré les trois autres à la fac. Notre petit groupe s'entendait à merveille d'ailleurs.

Le prof entrant dans la salle, je me concentrais sur lui. Vu le nombre de cours que j'avais manqué, j'avais intérêt à être attentif si je voulais rattraper mon retard. Je crois que ce fut la première fois que je me sentis aussi heureux d'être en cours. Quand je pensais à tous les gamins qui se plaignaient de devoir aller à l'école, ça me faisait marrer. C'est ça, échangez votre place avec moi, vous comprendrez ce qui s'appelle réellement une torture, bande de sales mômes ingrats.

Cette journée était si... normale, que j'avais l'impression que ces derniers jours n'avaient été qu'un simple rêve, ou un cauchemars devrais-je dire. Seulement, plus l'heure avançait, plus la réalité me rattrapait, me rappelant qu'après les cours, Riku viendrait me chercher et que je devrais retourner auprès d'Axel.

Tandis que nous étions posés sur la pelouse du campus pour déjeuner, j'observais le ciel d'un air pensif. Et si je m'enfuyais au final? Là, maintenant? Axel avait bien dit que personne ne me surveillerait de la journée après tout. Si je courais tout droit sans m'arrêter je pourrais peut-être réussir à m'échapper.

« Roxas? Allo, ici la Terre appelle la Lune!

-Hein? »

Clignant des yeux, me reconnectant à la réalité, je me retrouvai avec Hayner en face, visiblement mécontent que je ne l'écoute plus.

« Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.  
-Mouais. »

Souriant doucement, je chassai l'idée que j'avais eut précédemment. Non, si je fuyais, je prenais le risque qu'Axel s'en prenne à eux pour savoir où j'étais. Je ne voulais pas leurs infliger ça.

Soupirant doucement, je m'allongeai dans l'herbe, les bras derrière la tête en guise d'oreiller. Inutile de me faire des illusions, à moins de réussir je ne sais comment à régler cette putain de dette, je n'avais aucun moyen d'échapper au rouquin.

Finalement la journée suivit son cours le plus normalement du monde, mais bien trop rapidement à mon goût. Si bien que je me sentis déprimé quand la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit. Soupirant un peu trop bruyamment, je rangeai mes affaires avant de suivre les autres hors de la pièce, Sora à coté de moi qui me racontait des anecdotes diverses auxquelles je prêtais à peine attention. Une fois sorti du bâtiment, je me stoppai, pris d'un doute. Le châtain me regarda avec interrogation tandis que j'ouvrais mon sac.

« Un problème, Roxas? me demanda Olette.

-J'ai oublié ma bouteille d'eau dans la salle de cours. Je vais la chercher, je reviens vite. »

Faisant chemin inverse, je me dépêchai de retourner sur mes pas pour arriver au bureau que j'occupais précédemment. J'haussai un sourcil en ne voyant aucun signe de la bouteille. J'étais pourtant sur de l'avoir laissé ici. Mais pourtant, non rien. Elle n'était ni sur le bureau, ni par terre. J'avais regardé un peu autour au cas où elle aurait roulé par terre mais toujours rien. Étrange. J'étais pourtant certains qu'elle était là.

Bah, ça ne servait à rien de trainer plus longtemps. Soupirant, je quittais la pièce. Ce n'était qu'une bouteille après tout. Quelqu'un avait du la ramasser après que je sois parti. Retrouvant donc mon groupe d'ami à l'extérieur, avec Kairi et Pence en moins qui n'avaient pas pu m'attendre, nous prîmes le chemin du retour. Hayner me proposa d'aller boire un coup quelque part ensemble, ça faisait longtemps. L'idée était tentante, mais ça serait suicidaire de ma part d'accepter au vu de ma situation. Les saluant donc à la sortie, je me dépêchais de filer. Non pas que j'étais pressé de les quitter, mais je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit rentrer dans la voiture de Riku.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ce dernier, il m'attendait à l'endroit où il m'avait déposé le matin même. Jetant un dernier regard en arrière, l'idée de m'enfuir m'effleurant à nouveau, je secouai la tête en soupirant avant de m'avancer vers la voiture de l'argenté, m'installant à l'arrière.

Alors que je pensais qu'il allait rester aussi silencieux qu'à l'aller, à mon grand étonnement Riku m'interrogea sur ma journée.

« Tout c'est bien passé alors?

-Oui, ça allait. J'étais content de revoir mes amis. Et puis ça m'a fait du bien de m'aérer un peu.

-Je vois. »

Nous échangèrent ainsi quelques phrases tout le long du trajet. Cependant, je fus quelque peu perplexe. Bien que je pensais que Riku ne me posait ces questions juste par politesse au départ, non, il était réellement curieux de connaître mes activités. Cela m'intriguait. Qu'avais-je bien pu faire pour qu'il s'intéresse soudainement à moi?

L'idée que ce soit dans le but de faire un rapport à Axel me vint. Ça me paraissait cohérent comme raison, mais en même temps... il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi dans l'attitude de mon camarade qui faisait que je sentais qu'il y avait autre chose.

Bah, j'étais peut-être un peu trop parano sur les bords, pas étonnant vu que je devais être sans cesse sur mes gardes avec Axel, Riku pouvait très bien avoir envie de me questionner juste comme ça, sans réelle raison.

Le trajet passant assez rapidement au final, l'argenté me raccompagna jusqu'à l'appartement, et la pendule m'indiqua que j'avais encore du temps devant moi avant qu'Axel ne rentre. Après avoir remercié Riku qui retourna au travail sans tarder, je posai mon sac dans un coin puis rentrai dans la chambre pour me laisser tomber sur le lit sans plus de cérémonie. J'avais passé une bonne journée au final, mais j'étais déçu que ça soit passé aussi vite. Bah, je pourrais y retourner tous les jours maintenant, mais dans tous les cas, au final je serais obligé de me retrouver enfermé dans cet appartement où tout me rappelait la présence du roux.

Je poussai un soupir avant de me rouler en boule sur le matelas, des plus confortables il fallait l'avouer, bien que le fait qu'il soit imprégné de l'odeur d'Axel dessus m'étais désagréable. Me sentant soudainement trop fatigué pour m'occuper de ce dernier détail cependant, je fermai les yeux, sombrant petit à petit dans le sommeil.

oOo

Alors que ma conscience se perdait dans les méandres du sommeil, je sentis quelque chose toucher mes cheveux. Il en fallait plus pour me réveiller, mais grognant de désagrément, j'enfouis ma tête dans le matelas. Le gêneur ne sembla pourtant pas découragé vu qu'il caressa alors ma nuque.

Poussant un nouveaux grognement, je saisis la cause de mon inconfort, bien décidé à ne pas la lâcher pour pouvoir continuer de dormir tranquillement. Cependant, je sentis un second gêneur dans mes cheveux.

Râlant, et doucement tiré des bras de Morphée, j'ouvris lentement les yeux, cillant un instant pour m'habituer à la lumière. Gémissant doucement, je distinguai une forme rouge devant moi que je ne tardai pas à identifier comme étant Axel. Le temps que l'information que cet imbécile était en train de me regarder en train de dormir -ou de me réveiller plutôt- ne m'arrive, je baissai les yeux... pour voir que ce que je serrais dans mes mains, à savoir mon gêneur, n'était rien d'autre que la main du rouquin.

Mon cerveau sembla se réveiller sur le coup de la découverte. Sursautant, je me dépêchai de le lâcher tout en me redressant.

« Que... Qu'es-ce que tu fous là?

-Salut à toi aussi. T'es mignon quand tu dors, tu sais. »

Lui jetant un regard noir, n'aimant pas vraiment qu'on m'observe sans permission, je me levai hors du lit, enlevant les plis de mes habits en tirant un peu dessus.

« Oui, ben merci de m'avoir dérangé. Si c'était pour voir ta tronche, j'aurais préféré de continuer à dormir.

-Sympa. T'avais l'air de bien aimer ma main pourtant.

-Va pas te faire d'idée. grognai-je. Tu me gênais juste.

-Mais oui, mais oui. »

Alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter la chambre, le rouquin m'attrapa sans prévenir par la taille pour m'attirer sur ses genoux.

« Hey! Qu'es-ce que tu... »

Ne finissant pas ma phrase, j'eus un frisson tandis qu'il m'embrassait dans la nuque et que ses bras se resserraient sur moi.

« C'est bien, tu n'as pas tenté de t'enfuir aujourd'hui.

-C'est pas l'envie qui m'en a manqué. grognai-je tout en essayant de le repousser.

-Hm... Mais j'espère pour toi qu'on ne t'a pas trop collé.

-Qu'es-ce que tu... »

La fin de ma phrase se finit par un léger gémissement. Axel venait de me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Je couvrais rapidement ma bouche d'une main, effrayé par le propre son de ma voix. Ce son, c'était... Non, je n'osais y croire.

Je sentis Axel sourire dans mon dos tandis que sa main glissait sous mon haut.

« On dirait que tu aimes ça.

-N-non... lâche-moi... »

Ma voix tremblait légèrement, j'étais complètement déstabilisé. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser que je venais de pousser un gémissement de _plaisir_. Certes, je gémissais parfois à ses attentions -si je ne mordais pas la lèvre jusqu'au sang du moins-, mais c'était différent. Habituellement, je ressentais uniquement de la douleur et du dégoût, mais là...

« Lâche-moi! »

Mon ton s'était fait plus ferme cette fois-ci. Surpris, et remarquant que j'étais dans un état de panique totale, Axel daigna accepter ma requête.

« Roxas?

-N-non... »

Me levant d'un bon, je me dépêchais de m'éloigner de lui tandis que le roux me regardait sans comprendre. Mis à part peut-être quand il m'avait violé tout au début, ça devait être la première fois que j'avais une telle réaction envers lui. Je le vis se redresser, voulant s'approcher de moi, et, immédiatement, je me mis à reculer.

« Reste loin de moi! »

Me recroquevillant sur moi même dans un coin de la pièce, surveillant Axel d'un œil, ce dernier semblant hésiter à avancer, je tentais de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Non, c'était impossible. Je n'avais pas pu éprouver du plaisir à ce qu'un homme, à ce que _lui _me touche. Hier soir encore, j'avais crié de douleur et eut envie de vomir en le sentant en moi. Alors, pourquoi?

Ça devait être parce qu'il m'avait prit par surprise. C'était ça, j'étais encore mal réveillé et pas sur mes gardes. Ce connard en avait donc profité. Non, je n'avais pas éprouvé du plaisir, c'était juste que j'étais encore un peu embrumé à ce moment et je n'avais pas vraiment réaliser pleinement ce qu'il faisait.

Voilà, tout s'expliquait. Me raccrochant à cette excuse, voulant y croire, je me calmai petit à petit. De son coté, Axel m'observait silencieusement, ses yeux émeraudes me détaillant comme s'il tentait de sonder mes pensées. Il finit par se baisser à mon niveau, mais ne réduit pas la distance que j'avais imposé entre nous deux.

« Roxas. »

Hésitant et méfiant, je relevai les yeux sur lui.

« Qu-quoi?

-C'est si dérangeant pour toi le fait qu'un homme puisse aimer les hommes et non les femmes? »

Je me tendis légèrement à sa question.

« Non, je... c'est... Je... je n'ai rien contre les personnes comme ça mais... t-tu ne peux pas dire que c'est normal! Ce... c'est... »

Ne sachant que dire de plus, je baissai la tête tandis qu'une lueur blessée passa dans les yeux du rouquin.

« Tu as peur du fait que tu pourrais l'être aussi, c'est ça?  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! m'emportai-je. Il n'y a aucune chance que je le sois! J'ai été élevé normalement, moi! »

Axel m'observa un instant, réfléchissant à mes propos.

« Pourquoi tu penses que c'est anormal d'être homo?

-Je... Ce... c'est juste que c'est pas naturel. Normalement un garçon doit aller avec une fille. Et puis, il y a plus d'hétéro que d'homo. Ça montre bien que c'est pas normal.

-Roxas... Je t'aime. »

Écarquillant les yeux de surprise à ses propos, je fixai Axel d'un air perdu. De quoi? Il eut d'ailleurs une moue vexée à ma réaction.

« De quoi tu t'étonnes? Je te l'ai déjà dit je te signale. »

Hein? Quand? Où?

Je cillai un instant. Il faisait référence à quand Reno était là? Mais il avait juste dit ça pour plaisanter, non? Il reprit.

« Tu vas me dire que c'est anormal, ça aussi?

-Mais, c'est, je... perdu, et ne sachant quoi répondre, je baissai les yeux.

-Roxas! Regarde-moi. »

Sursautant au ton de sa voix, j'osai relever la tête sur lui, constatant qu'il s'était considérablement rapproché de moi. Ne me laissant pas répliquer quoi que ce soit, il m'attrapa les poignets pour me bloquer avant de m'embrasser avec violence.

Paniquant, je me mis à trembler. Non, je ne voulais pas... je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche comme ça. J'avais peur.

Finalement, Axel finit par me relâcher, se redressant et m'observant d'un air sévère. Serrant mes mains entre elles pour les empêcher de trembler, j'observai pitoyablement la moquette au sol.

« Je... je... »

Me mordant la lèvre tandis que je sentais mes yeux devenir humides, la colère finit par me gagner.

« Je.. Comment veux-tu que je croie tes mots? m'exclamai-je. Après tout ce que tu m'as fait, et même là encore... après ça, tu oses me dire que tu... »

Furieux, je me redressai d'un bon, foudroyant le rouquin du regard.

« Je ne suis pas un sextoy, merde! J'en ai marre que tu joues sans cesse avec moi jusqu'à me pousser à bout! Tu sais quoi, j'en ai rien à foutre de tes soi-disant sentiments, la seule chose que tu vois en moi c'est un moyen de défouler tes hormones! »

Ne laissant pas le temps à Axel de répondre, je le bousculai pour sortir hors de la chambre. Je l'entendis m'appeler mais l'ignorai royalement, me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Ne réfléchissant même pas à ce que je faisais, je voulais juste m'éloigner d'Axel, je sortis à l'extérieur. Une chance, le roux avait visiblement oublié de fermer après être rentré. N'écoutant pas les appels de ce dernier, je me mis à dévaler les escaliers comme un dingue, terrorisé à l'idée qu'il me rattrape. Certes, il avait beau être plus grand et plus fort que moi, j'avais confiance en ma vitesse, sans parler d'une poussée d'adrénaline qui me donnait des ailes en ce moment.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai couru exactement, je n'osais même pas me retourner pour voir si Axel me suivait toujours ou non. Les noms de rue et de magasin défilant devant moi sans que j'y prête attention, je n'avais aucune idée où je pouvais aller. Mon ancien appart? Hors de question, Axel m'y retrouverait bien vite. La fac? Non plus. C'était bien beau de mettre enfui, mais maintenant, je n'avais nul part où aller.

Haletant, je ralenti ma course jusqu'à finir par marché. Je crois bien que de toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite. Complètement crevé, je finis par arriver dans un petit parc de la ville, le même où m'avait emmené Reno d'ailleurs, et me laissait tomber sur un banc.

L'endroit était désert, juste un chien errant qui fouillait les poubelles et quelques réverbères qui ne tarderaient pas à s'allumer vu l'heure tardive. Je poussai un soupir. J'étais fatigué, j'avais faim, et nul part où passer la nuit. Génial. Mais plutôt crever que de retourner chez Axel, surtout que je ne préférais pas savoir quel traitement il me réserverait pour mettre enfui.  
Me perdant dans mes pensées, j'eus alors un sursaut en entendant des bruits de pas aller dans ma direction. Quelqu'un arrivait, mais qui? Axel? Riku? On m'avait déjà retrouvé? Légèrement parano à cause de ma fugue, je ne songeai même pas au fait que ça pouvait être un simple passant.

Réagissant au quart de tour, je me redressai d'un bon, près à m'enfuir si l'intrus se rapprochait encore.

« Bah, Roxas? »

J'ouvris de grands yeux étonnés en identifiant le nouveau venu, qui semblait aussi surpris que moi.

« Sora? »

Souriant, le châtain s'approcha de moi.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fais là? Oh la! Tu tires une de ces tronches! On dirait que t'as vu un zombi!

-Sora...

-Oui, pardon. Sinon, qu'es-ce qui t'arrive pour être ici seul à une heure pareille?

-Et toi? »

Mon camarade eut une légère moue en voyant que je contournais ses questions. Il leva alors un sac en plastique devant mes yeux.

« Course de dernières minutes. m'expliqua-t-il. Mon colocataire m'a prévenu au dernier moment qu'il devait rester au boulot cette nuit, et c'était à lui de faire le repas normalement. Comme j'avais rien prévu du coup, je suis allé m'acheter de quoi manger.

-Je vois. »

Hésitant, je l'observai un instant. Je n'avais pas envie de le mettre dans une situation dangereuse à cause de moi, mais...

« Sora, je peux rester chez toi, cette nuit? »

* * *

Voilà tout. La suite arrivera je l'espère bientôt, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre, étant assez occupée. ^^""

Review please! \o/


	14. Chapter 13

Et non! Vous ne rêvez pas chers lecteurs (lectrices surtout) adoré(e)s! Je ne suis pas morte! \o/

Bref, plus sérieusement, c'est avec un regrettable et long retard que je vous amène la suite de cette fic. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais je suis pas mal occupée et je n'ai pas toujours le temps ou l'inspiration pour écrire. D'autant plus que j'avais fait une première version de ce chapitre qui ne me plaisait pas, j'ai donc tout réécrit, ça m'a pris encore plus de temps. Enfin, en tout cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonnerai jamais cette fic. ;)

* * *

« Voilà, fais comme chez toi. »

Refermant la porte derrière moi, je m'avançai alors dans le couloir blanc de l'entrée, avant de déboucher sur un petit salon aux murs bleus ciel. Sora alla poser son sac de nourriture à la cuisine, rattachée au salon comme dans tout bon appartement, avant de me faire signe de me poser.

« Vas-y, installe-toi. Je vais préparer à manger.

-Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide?

-Mais non, mais non. Tu es mon invité, je vais pas te faire cuisiner.

-Bah... c'est surtout moi qui me suis imposé.

-Dis pas ça. Au contraire, tu me fais de la compagnie pour ce soir. Je n'aime pas manger tout seul. »

J'eus un léger sourire. Je n'arriverais pas à le faire changer d'avis. Je m'installai donc sur le canapé, laissant mon regard parcourir les lieux. C'était assez simple, mais de bon goût. Je me demandais bien avec qui Sora pouvait vivre ici. En y repensant, c'était d'ailleurs la première fois que je venais dans son appartement.

Je laissais mon regard dévier sur le châtain. Il était vrai qu'il était toujours à l'écoute des autres sans trop en faire, mais il ne parlait que très peu de lui même. Enfin, je ne m'attardai pas plus longtemps dans mes pensées, Sora ne tardant pas à revenir avec deux assiettes qu'il posa sur la table basse devant moi. Le remerciant, je m'installai correctement tandis qu'il allumait la télé qui affichait les infos.

Il avait préparé une salade de crudité, tout simple mais appréciable, et avait acheté une tarte en dessert -je me suis d'ailleurs demandé un instant s'il avait eut tout d'abord l'intention d'avaler tout ça tout seul, ce qui ne m'étonnerais pas vu son appétit.

Je passai au final une bonne soirée en sa compagnie. Certes, j'étais toujours inquiet à l'idée qu'Axel ne me retrouve et ne me fasse subir je ne sais quelle torture en punition pour m'être échappé. Mais bon, je penserai à tout ça demain, là, je voulais juste passer un moment agréable et normal avec mon ami. D'ailleurs, je remerciai intérieurement ce dernier qui ne me posa pas une seule question sur le fait de m'avoir trouvé dehors et le reste. Sora avait beau montrer un sourire candide et naïf, je le connaissais assez bien pour savoir qu'il n'était pas aussi bête qu'il voulait bien le montrer. Non, derrière ses grands yeux azurs brillant d'innocence, c'était un garçon qui réfléchissait beaucoup et comprenait énormément de chose instinctivement. Il savait quand un sujet était sensible et ne cherchait jamais à mettre mal à l'aise l'autre. Si on ne voulait pas parler, il ne forçait jamais les gens, attendant plutôt qu'eux fassent le premier pas s'ils avaient besoin de se confier. Sérieusement, je crois qu'il serait difficile de trouver un meilleur ami que lui. Ce garçon est vraiment un ange, et je ne sais pas si je pourrais jamais assez le remercier de tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi par le passé et encore maintenant.

L'heure tournant, Sora m'apporta des couvertures afin que je dorme sur le canapé. Il m'avait bien proposé sa chambre pour la nuit, mais j'avais refusé. Je ne voulais pas non plus donner l'impression de profiter, et puis ça me gênait un peu de lui prendre son lit. Ainsi, allongé sur le canapé et enroulé dans la couverture, je fermais les yeux. Une boule d'angoisse dans le ventre à l'idée de ce qu'il se passerait ensuite, je m'endormis donc dans l'espoir que demain n'arrive jamais.

oOo

J'étais bien au chaud, là, dormant avec insouciance et n'espérant ne jamais me réveiller. Seulement, certains n'en avaient pas décidé de la même manière.

« ! Debouuuuuuut! »

Sursautant après m'être fait hurler dans les oreilles, je me redressai péniblement tout en passant une main sur mon visage.

« Sora... baisse d'un ton...

-Mais c'est le matin! Faut se leveeeer! »

Je balançai mon oreiller sur cet imbécile heureux en guise de réponse. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour avoir une telle énergie au réveil.

Le laissant rejoindre la cuisine, j'observai autour de moi d'un air endormit, avant que les événements de la veille ne me reviennent en mémoire telle une claque. Déjà le matin... j'avais de quoi être déprimé. Bon sang, j'avais tout, sauf envie de me lever. Non, pire, j'étais littéralement terrorisé à l'idée de sortir, certains que j'allais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances si Axel me retrouvait. Mais malgré tout, il faudra bien que je sorte un jour, et puis, je n'allais pas squatter éternellement chez Sora. Ce dernier revint d'ailleurs avec un plateau de nourriture dans les bras.

« Voilà le p'tit dej'! »

Le remerciant, j'eus un faible sourire -sa bonne humeur devait être contagieuse-, avant de saisir une tasse de café.

« Au fait, Roxas. Tu n'as pas ton sac de cours avec toi. Tu veux passer chez toi prendre des affaires avant d'aller à la fac? Sinon, je peux t'en prêter, tu sais. »

La fac... mon dieu, c'était vrai que je devais y retourner... et nul doute qu'Axel m'attendrait devant pour m'attraper dès que je montrerai le bout de mon nez. J'avais déjà séché -involontairement- assez de cours, je ne pouvais donc pas me permettre de louper encore une journée... mais si le rouquin se postait bel et bien devant, je me ferai kidnapper sans rien comprendre et louperais une nouvelle fois les cours dans tous les cas.

Devant mon manque de réponse, Sora reprit, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bah, tu sais, j'ai pas très envie d'aller en cours aujourd'hui. Ça me tente bien de rester à la maison et glander toute la journée. Ça te dit? »

Surpris, je reposai mon regard sur le châtain qui affichait un air innocent. Non...

…

Je vous ai déjà dit que ce garçon était un ange? Ayant bien vu que j'étais mal à l'aise, il venait de me devancer pour m'éviter de partir dans des explications aussi douteuses que compliquées sur mon manque de motivation à aller en cours et m'invitait ainsi à rester sans que j'ai besoin de dire quoique ce soit.

Je lui rendis un léger sourire empli de reconnaissance.

« Merci, Sora.

-De quoi? »

Malgré son air naïf, je savais bien qu'il avait parfaitement compris pourquoi je le remerciais. Je vous l'ai dit, ce garçon réfléchit bien plus qu'on ne le pense.

Finalement , j'acceptai sa demande, ça me semblait plus prudent pour ma sécurité, et aussi la sienne. Je ne voulais pas non plus le mettre dans une situation délicate. Si Axel ou un de ses larbins me voyait aller à la fac avec Sora, il comprendrait sans mal que je m'étais réfugié chez ce dernier. Nul doute qu'Axel se ferait de gros films et qu'il aurait des problèmes par ma faute.

Je me disais que, de plus, si je n'allais pas à la fac aujourd'hui, le rouquin en déduirait donc je n'y allais plus, et ainsi, je pourrais y retourner le lendemain sans gros risque. Enfin, je l'espérais du moins, rien ne me prouvait non plus qu'ils allaient surveiller la fac, mais bon...

La journée avec Sora fut donc assez calme, je crois n'avoir jamais passé autant de temps à glander sur un canapé. Je pense qu'avec toutes les pressions accumulées ces derniers temps, j'avais besoin de décompresser un peu.

« Quoiiiii? Ah non! Mais... Hm... bon, d'accord... Hm, moi aussi. A plus. »

Relevant la tête, j'observai Sora qui observait son téléphone avec une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

« Un problème? le questionnais-je.

-Oui, enfin, non... Juste, mon colocataire ne va pas non plus rentrer ce soir. Visiblement il a trop de boulot et doit rester à son bureau.

-Ah?

-Oui, ça arrive parfois. Du coup il dort et mange sur place, mais quand il revient il est dans un état pas possible et je dois le tirer jusque dans sa chambre pour qu'il se repose. »

J'eus un petit sourire amusé en imaginant la scène.

« D'ailleurs, comment est-il? Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré.

-Oh, ben... »

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, semblant chercher ses mots.

« C'est une personne très gentille en qui ont peu avoir confiance. Je te le présenterais la prochaine fois si tu veux. »

Me contentant de cette description des plus sommaires, j'hochai la tête.

« Bon! Ça te dit une partie de Mario Kart pour passer le temps? s'exclama-t-il soudain en retrouvant son sourire habituel. »

Je crois bien qu'on a passé le reste de la soiré sur la console du coup. Franchement, je le pensais pas aussi balèze aux jeux vidéos. Il m'a battu aussi bien aux jeux de courses, combats et plateaux. Ou alors c'est juste moi qui suit très nul à ça, ce qui est aussi une possibilité.

Fatigué à force de jouer, je finis par m'écrouler sur le canapé. J'eus juste le temps de sentir Sora me couvrir de la couverture avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

oOo

Je poussai un long soupire en finissant de m'habiller après être passé à la douche. Je ne pouvais pas rester enfermé là plus longtemps après tout. Passant une main dans mes cheveux pour les remettre vaguement en ordre, je sortis de la salle de bain pour retrouver Sora qui m'attendait. Je retournais finalement à la fac, mais pour tout vous dire, j'étais mort de trouille à la simple idée de mettre un pas dehors. Je ne le sentais vraiment pas, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais pas rester chez Sora éternellement non plus.

Une fois prêt, nous sortîmes tous deux de l'appartement. Inutile de dire que j'étais constamment sur mes gardes, regardant derrière moi toutes les 30 secondes. Sora ne fit pas de commentaire, se moquant juste gentiment de moi en disant que j'avais l'air de James Bond comme ça. J'ai pas cherché à comprendre.

Finalement, je réussi à arriver miraculeuse à la fac sans avoir été victime du moindre enlèvement ou autre. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que j'eus passé le portail de l'entré que je m'autorisai à me détendre un peu. Bien sûr, après avoir rejoint les autres, ces derniers nous demandèrent la raison de notre absence. Sora raconta juste une envie de sécher les cours et que, comme il ne voulait pas être tout seul, il m'avait enrôlé de force. Ce garçon est vraiment un ange, je vous le dis.

La journée se déroula plutôt normalement au final. Je m'étais sans doute inquiété pour rien. Cependant, quand la sonnerie de fin des cours retentit, je fus pris d'une nouvelle angoisse. Je ne voulais pas encore abuser de l'hospitalité de Sora, mais je ne savais pas où aller sinon. Je n'avais pas d'argent sur moi, je ne pouvais donc même pas me payer une chambre d'hôtel.

Une fois à la grille, bien que le châtain hyperactif insista pour que je reste chez lui, je le rassurai maladroitement en disant que j'allais rentrer pour cette nuit. Bien que je vis son inquiétude, il daigna me laisser. Une fois qu'il fut partit, je poussai un soupir. Qu'es-ce que j'allais faire à présent? Je pouvais peut-être retourner à mon ancien appart, mais je n'avais plus la clef. Peut-être que si je demandais au concierge...

Je fus soudain sorti de mes pensés par une main sur mon épaule. Sursautant, je me retournais pour découvrir Hayner à coté de moi.

« Que, Hayner? Tu n'étais pas encore parti?

-J'ai fait demi-tour car j'avais oublié de rentre un devoir à un prof. Il m'aurait incendié si j'avais eu un jour de retard de plus. Et toi sinon? Qu'es-ce que tu fais encore là? »

Je baissai les yeux tout en me massant la nuque, pas très à l'aise. Je ne pouvais quand même pas lui dire que je n'avais nul par où aller. Il me fixa un moment, semblant pensif, avant de sourire.

« Tu veux venir chez moi pour la nuit?

-Pardon?

-Bah, t'as pas l'air d'avoir le moral. C'est jamais bon de rester tout seul quand c'est comme ça. »

J'eus un faible sourire tout en le remerciant, acceptant au final. Hayner avait beau être un bon ami lui aussi, à la différence de Sora, il voulait toujours tout savoir. Il me harcela donc de questions durant la moitié du trajet pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Il finit par bouder en voyant que je ne voulais rien dire, et j'avoue que la tête qu'il tira me fit quelque peu rire. Il avait vraiment l'air stupide comme ça. Bien sûr, cela ne fit que le rendre d'avantage boudeur.

Une fois chez lui, il me fit rentrer dans le salon avant d'aller à la cuisine. J'observai autour de moi, ne pouvant retenir un sourire. C'était aussi bordélique que lors de mon dernier passage. Ça serait pas mal qu'il fasse un petit effort de rangement ou qu'il emploie une femme de ménage de temps en temps. Je fis quelques pas dans la pièce, cherchant un coin où on pouvait s'assoir dans cet amas de truc en tout genre.

Hayner ne tarda pas revenir, virant les affaires sur son canapé sans la moindre délicatesse avant de m'inviter à m'y assoir, ce que je fis. Il me tendit alors un verre.

Nous discutâmes ainsi un moment, avant que je ne sente ma tête tourner et mes paupières anormalement lourde. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentais soudainement extrêmement fatigué. Pris d'une inexplicable envie de dormir, je lâchais sans m'en rendre compte mon verre, laissant le peu de liquide y restant s'écouler sur le tapis, avant de m'écrouler, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

oOo

Cillant faiblement tout en reprenant conscience, je tournai légèrement la tête sur le côté, cherchant à savoir où j'étais. Ça semblait être une chambre, peut-être celle d'Hayner. Combien de temps étais-je resté endormi? Et puis, pourquoi m'étais-je écroulé d'un coup?

Je voulus passer une main sur mon visage, avant de me rendre compte que cette dernière était bloqué par quelque chose. Surpris, je levai les yeux pour me rendre compte que ma main droite était attachée par un foulard au barreau du lit, et pas seulement... je déglutis difficilement en me rendant compte que tous les membres étaient ainsi immobilisés. Que... c'était quoi ce bordel? Qu'es-ce qu'il se passait, là?

Paniqué, je laissai mes yeux parcourir la pièce afin de comprendre, avant de me figer. Les murs, le plafond... partout... La chambre était recouverte de photo... de moi. Il y avait aussi divers objets que je reconnus comme m'ayant appartenu, des choses que j'avais perdue ou jeté. Je vis même la bouteille d'eau que j'avais oublié il y a quelques jours auparavant.

Je déglutis difficilement... qu'es-ce que tout cela signifiait?

La porte s'ouvrit alors, me faisant sursauter en même temps que je me retournai pour voir l'identité du nouveau venu.

« Hayner... ?

-Tu es réveillé. »

Il s'approcha de moi avec un doux sourire, qui pourtant me donna des suées froides.

« Hayner, que... pourquoi je suis...

-Tu aimes cette chambre? Je l'ai faite juste pour toi.

-Qu-quoi? Que... qu'es-ce que tu racontes? Pourquoi suis-je attaché? »

Je tentai de tirer sur mes liens, mais rien à faire, ils étaient trop serrés. Hayner grimpa alors sur le lit, se posant à califourchon sur mon corps. Il souriait, mais j'étais terrifié. Je ne comprenais rien à rien à ce qu'il se passait. Il fit alors glisser une main sur mon cou.

« Roxas, je voulais savoir... comment tu as eu ça...? »

Je lui jetai un regard perdu un instant, avant de me figer, comprenant. Je devais encore avoir la marque de suçons sur moi. Je secouai rapidement la tête.

« N-non, je... Je suis juste tombé et...

-Ne te fous pas de moi! »

Il commença alors à serrer mon cou, me coupant la respiration.

« Qui t'a fait ça? Je ne le permettrai pas! Non! Jamais!

-Ha-hayner... s-stop... »

J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer sur le coup, mais finalement il me relâcha. Je lui jetai un regard effrayé et baignant dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Il caressa alors doucement ma joue, mais j'eus du avouer que son geste me retourna l'estomac.

« Roxas, je suis le seul qu'il te faut. Tu te sens seul, n'es-ce pas? Moi, j'ai toujours été là pour toi, je t'ai toujours accepté comme tu étais.

-Que... qu'es-ce que tu racontes?

-Tu dois être à moi, et à personne d'autres. »

Il saisit alors une paire de ciseau et découpa sans plus attendre mon haut, de façon à me mettre mon torse à nu.

« Hayner... arrête... que... »

Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi, pourquoi faisait-il tout ça?

« Roxas, sois juste à moi, rien qu'à moi. »

Je le vis avec horreur se mettre à embrasser mon torse. Je tentai de le repousser, mais en vain. Avec poings et pieds liés, je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose. Je devais rêver, c'était forcément ça...

« Hayner! Arrête-toi! Je... je ne comprend pas! Pourquoi tu...

-Pourquoi? »

Il se redressa, me fixant comme si je venais de poser la question la plus stupide qui soit.

« Mais parce que je t'aime, Roxas. »

… Hein?

« Je t'aime depuis le premier jour, Roxas. Je n'ai jamais regardé que toi. Je me suis toujours montré gentils avec toi. C'est pourquoi, tu ne dois être qu'à moi. Cependant... »

Il fit glisser une main sur mon cou.

« Ce n'est pas bien. Un autre t'a volé à moi. Alors, je vais devoir te ramener à moi. Je vais te laver de lui. Et tu resteras toujours avec moi comme ça »

Tout mon corps se mit à trembler. Non, c'était impossible... Hayner... amoureux de moi? Mais... et tout ce qu'il était en train de faire, là... merde, mais il était devenu dingue ou quoi? En tout cas, j'avais bien compris qu'il avait visiblement l'intention de me violer, mais j'étais trop choqué pour réagir. Pourquoi? Comment? C'était un de mes meilleurs amis... comment on avait pu en arriver là?

« Je t'aime, Roxas. Moi, je serais toujours là pour toi. »

J'ouvris grand les yeux. Pourquoi... en l'entendant... pourquoi ais-je subitement pensé à Axel?

« Je suis celui qu'il te faut. Je t'aimerais toujours comme tu es, c'est pour ça que tu dois rester avec moi. »

Non...

« C'est l'endroit qu'il te faut. Il n'y aura que des choses bonnes pour toi. Je ferais disparaître tout ce qui te fait peur ou qui est mauvais... »

Non...

« Comme celui qui a osé te voler à moi.

-Non! »

Surpris, il m'observa avec étonnement tandis que je tentai de me reprendre.

« Ce... c'est vrai... que j'ai toujours eut peur... d'être seul. Je voulais juste une place où on m'attende, où on m'accepte, où on m'aime...

-Oui, et cette place, c'est...

-Mais tu te trompes, Hayner!

-Hein?

-Je... »

Qu'es-ce que... j'étais en train de dire?

« J'ai déjà... une place où rentrer, où on m'attend. Tu dis que tu m'aimes, mais... tu cherches juste à me forcer à t'aimer... Ce... ça, ce n'est pas m'accepter comme je suis... je... il y a une personne, qui m'accepte entièrement, aussi bien mes défauts que mes qualités... C'est pourquoi, je... je ne peux pas, rester ici. Je...

-Non. »

Soudain, ses mains se refermèrent sur mon cou, me coupant une nouvelle fois la respiration, et serrant bien plus fort.

« Non, tu... tu ne peux pas dire ça! Mon Roxas m'aime! Il est gentil et me sourit!

-Ce n'est pas ton Roxas, c'est le mien. »

Nous sursautâmes tous les deux, Hayner relâchant mon cou, avant de nous tourner vers la porte.

« Axel... murmurai-je d'une voix enrouée. »

Je n'osais y croire, il était là? Mais... comment?

Hayner fronça les sourcils, se redressant tout en jetant un regard mauvais au rouquin.

« T'es qui, toi? Qu'es-ce que tu fous là?

-C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça, sale petit merdeux. Vire toute suite tes mains de ma propriété si tu ne veux pas mourir.

-Hein? Oh, je vois... c'est toi qui m'a prit Roxas, c'est ça? »

Le regard du blond sembla alors comme fou, et, sans plus attendre, il saisit les ciseaux pour en poser la pointe sur mon cou. J'écarquillai les yeux. Que...

« Je ne laisserai Roxas à personne... il ne sera qu'à moi. Je ne veux pas faire ça mais, ça ira... Je ne laisserai pas Roxas tout seul, je le rejoindrai après. »

* * *

Et voilàààà!

Je trouve ce chapitre assez moyen, j'ai l'impreisson d'avoir été trop rapide dans les évènements, j'essaierai de rebondir avec le suivant.

Qui avait deviner que Hayner serait un stalker/taré/psychopathe/sérieusement atteint? Et oui... je n'aime pas Hayner, donc ça ne pouvait être que lui qui soit choisi pour le rôle (il m'en fallait un de toutes façons). XD Quant au colocataire de Sora, ce n'est pas encore maintenant que son identité vous sera révélé. Huhuhu.

Review? *w*


	15. Chapter 14

Et voilà la suite de Kokoro ga nai. Le chapitre est plus court que les autres, mais il a surtout pour but de clore l'arc en cours.

Je n'en suis pas très satisfaite, je le trouve moyen à vrai dire, mais je tâcherai de faire mieux sur le prochain qui ouvrira l'arc suivant. ^^

Bref, sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

_Peu importe s'il a oublié, peu importe s'il me déteste. J'ai toujours juré de le protéger, et ce depuis notre première rencontre._

_

* * *

_

Tous mes muscles étaient tendus, la peur me nouait le ventre, et mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à se défaire de la lame qui se rapprochait dangereusement de mon cou. Je devais rêver, c'était forcé, comment avait-on pu en arriver là?

Soudain, un violent coup contre la vitre venant de l'extérieur nous fit sursauter Hayner et moi. Tournant la tête, je vis avec surprise de l'autre coté Riku, ce dernier venant de fracturer le verre. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soi qu'Axel profita du fait qu'Hayner regardait ailleurs, et avait éloigné les ciseaux de ma gorge, pour frapper ce dernier à la tête et l'envoyer au sol.

Tout c'était passé trop vite pour que je ne le réalise vraiment.

Kadaj arriva alors, maintenant le blond à demi-assomé au sol tandis qu'Axel s'approchait de moi pour me détacher. Me redressant faiblement, je frottai un instant mes poignets douloureux avant de passer une main sur ma gorge. Ça faisait mal. Mon regard s'attarda un instant sur Hayner au sol, mais incapable de le voir plus longtemps, réalisant à peine ce qu'il venait de me faire, je me tournai vers Axel, une lueur perdue dans le regard.

« Comment... »

Ce dernier ne me laissa pas continuer, posant sa veste sur mes épaules pour couvrir. Il était vrai que j'avais mon haut complètement déchiré et mon torse à présent mis à nu. Le rouquin posa doucement sa main sur ma tête et m'attira contre lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te protégerai toujours. »

N'ayant pas la force de répondre quoique ce soit, je me laissai aller dans son étreinte rassurante. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ma joue. J'avais vraiment eu peur. Pire encore, c'était un de mes meilleurs amis qui m'avait fait ça.

Axel essuya doucement mes yeux humides, puis il me fit me redresser.

« Allez, Roxas, on rentre. »

Incapable de répliquer, j'obéis, la tête basse. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était partir de cette chambre, oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'étais tellement choqué que je ne pensais même plus à craindre une punition de la part d'Axel. Soudain, j'entendis un faible rire résonner dans la pièce, ce dernier appartenant à Hayner que Kadaj maintenait toujours par terre.

« ça ne sert rien, Roxas... Tu penses vraiment pouvoir réussir à t'affirmer... à changer? Toujours... tu resteras toujours quelqu'un d'effacé se calquant sur les autres... »

Je me figeais en l'entendant. Il disait vrai. Je baissais les yeux, le visage pâle. C'était vrai, depuis toujours, j'avais eut peur d'être délaissé par les autres. Même si je grognai souvent ou voulait me montrer avec un caractère fort, la vérité était tout simplement que je me pliais à l'avis de la majorité pour ne pas être laissé en arrière.

Pourtant...

« Espèce de... commença Axel.

-Tu as raison. le coupai-je.

-Roxas!

-C'est vrai, j'ai toujours été quelqu'un de faible, mais... pourtant... malgré ça, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui m'acceptait avec ces défauts et... petit à petit, je pense, ne serait qu'un peu, qu'à son contact, je commence à changer... du moins, je veux y arriver. »

Axel m'observait d'un air surpris, tout comme Hayner qui affichait plus un visage plus choqué qu'autre chose.

« Que... Non! Roxas! Tu n'as pas le droit! Tu ne peux pas! Tu seras toujours faible, tu seras à toujours à m... »

Un craquement sourd retentit dans la chambre, me faisant sursauter. Hayner se mit ensuite à crier de douleur. Kadaj... venait de lui briser un bras. Ce dernier regarda Axel d'un air impassible tandis que le blond l'insultait de tous les noms.

« Je n'aurais pas du?

-Non, c'est bon. Je vous laisse vous occuper du reste. »

Ainsi, Axel passa un bras par dessus mes épaules pour m'attirer vers lui et sortir de la pièce. Je jetais un dernier regard à Hayner.

« Désolé, mais je ne serais jamais à toi, Hayner. »

oOo

Le long du trajet en voiture se fit silencieux. Assis sur la banquette arrière, Axel au volant -pour une fois que je le voyais conduire-, je m'étais contenté de fixer le sol. Après quoi, une fois arrivé à l'appartement, j'étais partit prendre une douche. Je voulais laver mon corps de tout ça, pensant naïvement que ça effacerait ce qu'il venait de m'arriver. Et au final, après avoir enfilé quelque chose de plus décent, je m'étais assis sur le lit, les jambes repliées contre moi, pensif. Je ne cessai de revoir en boucle dans ma tête ce qu'il venait de se passer. Comment... pourquoi... je ne comprenais pas. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'Hayner devienne ainsi? Où était mon erreur?

Axel entra dans la chambre à ce moment et, silencieux dans un premier temps, il vint s'assoir à mes cotés.

« ça va? »

Je ne répondis rien pendant un moment. A quoi es-ce qu'il s'attendait aussi? Que je lui dise que je pétais la forme peut-être? Finalement, après quelques secondes supplémentaires, j'ouvris la bouche.

« … merci, et pardon. »

Il afficha alors un air surpris, les yeux ronds, comme si je venais de lui dire qu'en vérité j'étais un extra-terrestre me baladant en tutu rose tous les dimanches matins. … Je vous interdis d'imaginer quoique ce soit de douteux.

« Heu... de quoi? »

Je grognai légèrement, n'ayant pas tellement envie de me répéter, avant de détourner le regard.

« Merci... pour m'avoir aidé, aujourd'hui... et... pardon... pour m'être sauvé... »

Je me mordis la lèvre. J'avais horreur de l'admettre, mais Axel m'avait sauvé la mise, je ne préférai pas imaginer l'état dans lequel je serai actuellement s'il n'était pas venu... et puis, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé si je ne m'étais pas sauvé. Je vis alors le sourire du rouquin s'élargir, ne m'annonçant rien de bon, en effet, puisqu'il m'enlaça dans la seconde qui suivit, cet abruti congénital manquant de m'étouffer au passage.

« Mh... au fait, je peux savoir qui est ''la personne qui te permet de changer petit à petit et qui t'accepte''? »

Je rougis brusquement en l'entendant... avant de lui donner un superbe coup de coude dans le ventre, le faisant râler.

« R-rêve! Ça ne te concerne pas!

-Vraiment? Bon, en tout cas... je pense que je dois te punir pour être partit comme ça, nan? »

… je retirais tout ce que j'avais pu dire ou penser de positif sur ce type.

oOo

Dans le bureau d'Axel, ce dernier était en compagnie de Reno. Le plus âgé des rouquins tenait dans sa main un bouton de manchette.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir lui retirer ça? demanda Reno.

-Je pense que ça ira, il ne se sauvera plus.

-C'est toi qui le dit. Vu ton caractère de chiotte, ça m'étonnait qu'il ne l'est pas fait avant.

-Reno, la ferme.

-Allons, Axel, tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus respectueux envers ton grand frère chéri que tu aimes tant!

-...

-Bon, en tout cas tu avoueras que je t'ai bien sauvé la mise sur ce coup. Tu pourrais me remercier de m'être cassé le cul à fabriquer un mouchard pour toi.

-Mouais... enfin, je pense pouvoir lui faire assez confiance pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe encore.

-Ooooh? Il s'est passé quelque chose?

-Si on veut.

-Allez, raconte-moi tout!

-Crève.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Sinon, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas récupéré directement lorsqu'il était chez Sora?

-Je ne savais qu'il ne risquait rien là bas. Enfin, vu qu'il était seulement avec lui. marmonna-t-il en jetant un regard à son frère. De plus, il avait demandé à ce qu'on ne brise pas sa couverture. Vu les services qu'il a déjà rendu, je pouvais bien lui accorder ça.

-Toi? Tu deviendrais sympa? Dîtes-moi que je rêve!

-La ferme.

-Et l'autre garçon, Hayner, c'est ça? demanda-t-il en prenant quelques papiers sur le bureau. Roxas n'a pas eut de chance de tomber sur un détraqué pareil. Ils étaient dans le même lycée, blondie n'a pas du le remarquer, contrairement à lui. Ah ouais, pas mal. siffla-t-il en lisant les documents. Il a fait exprès de redoubler une année pour être au même niveau que lui et est intentionnellement rentré dans la même université, prenant les mêmes options que lui. Je pensais pas qu'il existait des stalkers pires que toi.

-Je suis pas un stalker!

-Nan, juste que tu colles des mouchards sur les gens pour savoir où ils sont, mais à part ça...

-Reno, la ferme. »

Les deux hommes se turent en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte du bureau, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et que Roxas n'apparaisse.

oOo

Encore une fois, on m'avait tiré du lit de force, malgré ma douleur au fessier, une envie de meurtre dirigée vers un certain rouquin, et en bref m'être une nouvelle fois fais défoncé le derrière par cet enfoiré en ''punition'' pour m'être sauvé... je vous raconte pas l'état de la cuisine après -que j'ai bien sûr du nettoyer vu qu'il était pas foutu de savoir faire la différence entre un produit de nettoyage et de l'huile de cuisson, et en me retenant de vomir bien sûr quand les souvenirs de cette nuit me revenait en mémoire. Parce que oui, monsieur, voulant sans doute un peu plus forcer mon traumatisme, avait cette fois décidé de me violer, non pas sur le lit, trop banal, mais sur le plant de travail de la cuisine. Je vous raconte pas le mal de dos en plus que je me suis pris! Bref, j'étais d'une humeur exécrable, et en plus de ça, il fallait quand même que je me lève pour aller à son putain de bureau.

Une fois arrivé dans la pièce, ou plutôt après que Riku m'y ai trainé de force, je jetai un regard noir au rouquin, remarquant à peine la présence de Reno -qui sembla d'ailleurs se moquer de lui pour je ne sais quelle raison- pour aller me poser sur le canapé, affichant clairement le fait que je boudais.

Le rouquin se leva alors, un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres.

« Roxas, tu fais la tête? »

Mon silence lui donna la réponse. Soudain, je vis un tas de papier me tomber dessus, Axel venant de renverser un carton au dessus de ma tête. Perplexe, je lui jetais un regard méfiant avant de saisir un des papiers, me rendant compte que c'était des photos... de moi... et plutôt compromettantes. Je rougis brutalement, avant de redresser d'un bon.

« Q-q-q-q-q-qu'es-ce que c'est que çaaaa? hurlai-je.

-La collection privé d'Hayner. m'appris Axel avec un grand sourire tout en saisissant une, imité par Reno. Je les ais récupéré. Mh... peut-être que je devrais les revendre, je pourrais en tirer un bon prix.

-Je te l'interdis!

-... ok, je le ferais pas. fit-il en se posant sur le canapé.

-Hein?

-Mais, seulement si tu payes pour les avoir. Le prix est d'un million pour chaque photo, mais coooomme je suis de bonne humeur, je te fais une ristourne. A chaque fois qu'on couchera ensemble tu pourras en récupérer une. »

J'étais figé, statufié. Ce type...

« E...

-Mh?

-ESPECE DE SALE GAY PERVERS VIOLEUR PEDOPHILE! »

* * *

Aaaah... vous, je sais pas, mais ça m'avait manqué de plus entendre Roxas insulter Axel de "sale gay pervers violeur pédophile". xD

Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre un peu plat vous aura quand même plu. ^^

A la prochaine. Review? *-*


	16. Chapter 15

Enfin! Après une longue attente de plusieurs mois dont je suis profondément désolée, j'ai finalement réussi à écrire la suite de cette fic.

Vraiment, j'ai honte de cette attente (surtout que j'ai du perdre des lecteurs entre temps u_u" ). J'ai du mal à écrire en ce moment. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'abandonner mes fics, elles s'écrivent petit à petit. Mais je bloque en ce moment. Je sais ce que je veux mettre pour la suite, j'ai toute mon histoire en tête, mais les mots qui vont avec ne viennent pas. Je ne vais pas arrêter cette fic, mais je ne peux rien promettre quant au temps entre la publication de chaque chapitre.

Je vous laisse donc à la lecture de ce chapitre, qui est loin d'être le meilleur, mais j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour le finir. ^^"

* * *

« Un job à temps partiel? »

Après finalement maintes réflexions et hésitations, je m'étais finalement décidé à questionner Axel sur le fait de m'autoriser à avoir un boulot. Actuellement dans le bureau du roux, ce dernier me fixait d'un air étonné.

« Pourquoi faire?

-Tu m'enfermes toujours dans l'appart, et je m'ennuie, moi.

-Je t'en ai déjà donné un, de travail. me fit le rouquin.

-Désolé, mais me prostituer de force, j'appelle pas ça un travail moi...

-De toute façon, en ce qui concerne ta dette, je n'accepterai que l'argent venant de ça.

-Tu sais que t'es un bel enfoiré? grognais-je.

-ça fait partit de mon charme. »

Je ne pus empêcher une grimace à cette réponse.

« Tu n'en as pas besoin, oubli ça! me fit Axel en triant un tas de papiers.

-Même, je n'aime pas dépendre de quelqu'un! »

Il eut un air surpris à la remarque, posant sur moi un regard m'incitant à en dire plus.

« Je veux dire, que ça soit les fringues, la nourriture ou autre, c'est tout à ta charge. J'aimerais bien pouvoir acheter des choses par moi-même aussi. Et j'ai aussi le loyer de mon ancien appartement. Même si je n'y suis plus, j'ai toujours mes affaires là bas et ça m'embêterais qu'on vire tout juste parce que j'ai arrêté de donner l'argent. Et puis, j'ai toujours l'université à payer.

-L'université?

-Même si tu me séquestres dans l'appart, soupirais-je, je dois aussi payer mon année et...

-Tu penses encore à y aller après ce qu'il s'est passé? me coupa-t-il soudainement d'un ton colérique. »

J'eus un sursaut en l'entendant, avant de baisser les yeux, serrant le point. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas oublié, j'avais encore mal rien qu'à y penser. Mais...

« Je, je sais, mais... j'ai encore 3 ans d'étude à faire à l'université avant de pouvoir avoir un vrai travail et...

-Et? Tu penses pouvoir ainsi m'échapper en ayant ton propre boulot? »

Je déglutis, sentant qu'il était vraiment en colère. Et je devais bien l'admettre, cette idée de me détacher de lui par ça m'était venu à l'esprit.

Il se leva et alla vers moi avant de m'agripper le bras.

« Répond, tu prévoyais de t'enfuir au final?

-Non, je... »

Bafouillant, je ne pus que baisser le regard, ce qui revenait quasiment à avouer. Axel sembla voir rouge à cet instant. Il avait une telle expression de rage que je cru bien qu'il allait me frapper.

« Mais comment veux-tu que j'accepte ça? explosai-je finalement. Déjà, prendre quelqu'un de force est immoral, et puis... Nous sommes tous les deux des hommes! Ce n'est pas normal! »

Mon aîné eut un air étonné, semblant soudainement se calmer puis s'apprêta à me répondre quelque chose, quand un truc rose non-identifié et entouré de fleur déboula dans la pièce sans prévenir.

« Hello mes p'tits choux! Je suis venu pour rembourser ma dette! »

A l'unisson, Axel et moi affichâmes un air blasé en identifiant quand la chose rose comme étant Marluxia. Je remarquai que, encore une fois, il était vêtu d'un somptueux kimono _féminin _rouge et décoré de dessins de fleurs dorés.

Axel se pinça l'arrête du nez tout en tachant de garder son calme.

« Marlu, pour la énième fois, arrête d'entrer sans prévenir.

-Pourquoi tant de haine enfin? chouina le truc rose. Après tout ce qu'il y a entre nous!

-Ce qu'il y a entre nous? Un océan?

-Roxas! pleurnicha l'épouvantail à fleur en se tournant vers moi. Tu as vu comment il me traite? »

Franchement... je m'en fichais un peu. Pas que je n'aimais pas Marluxia, ni même que je l'aimais, mais je trouvais ce type vraiment trop bizarre. Non, vraiment, je ne comprenais pas cette idée de se travestir.

« Tu me gonfles Marlu... grogna Axel. J'étais en train de parler d'ailleurs, avant que tu n'arrives comme un demeuré.

-Ah? De quoi?

-Rien qui ne te regarde. Bon, maintenant, tu sors avant que... »

Axel ne finit pas sa phrase et sembla réfléchir un moment, son regard passant de moi à Marluxia puis de Marluxia à moi. J'eus un mauvais pressentiment en voyant son sourire.

« Marlu, je peux te causer deux secondes à part? »

oOo

Non, vraiment, ça commençait à bien faire de se faire enlever toutes les cinq minutes! Axel et Marluxia avaient discuté dans leur coin un moment, puis à peine ils avaient fini que le travesti m'avait attrapé par le col et kidnappé dans sa voiture.

Assis à l'arrière de la voiture, j'observais le paysage défiler d'un air profondément blasé.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe? finis-je par grogner, un peu énervé d'une fois de plus être entrainé dans un truc dont je ne savais rien. »

Mon hôte ne me répondit pas tout de suite, ce qui m'agaça d'autant plus. J'allais encore ouvrir la bouche pour râler quand je le vis alors garer le voiture. Curieux, je jetais un coup d'œil dehors pour voir que nous étions en face de ce qui semblait être un bar. Marluxia ouvrit alors la portière pour me laisser sortir, ce que je fis sans attendre avant de lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

« Axel m'a dit que tu voulais un travail. m'expliqua enfin Marluxia, un sourire amusé au lèvre. Nous en avons discuté et on s'est mis d'accord pour que tu travailles pour moi.

-Pour vous?

-En effet. Je tiens un club ici et vu que, d'après Axel, tu sais bien cuisiner, j'ai pensé à t'engager comme assistant en cuisine. Qu'en penses-tu?

-Vraiment? »

Je cillais un moment, ne m'attendant vraiment pas à ça. Axel avait vraiment été contre, mais finalement il me laissait avoir un travail? Peut-être que Marluxia l'avait convaincu. Enfin, tant que j'avais un job, c'était au moins ça. Non, ça ne collait pas, le souvenir du sourire d'Axel ne me rassurait pas. Il devait y avoir anguille sous roche. Mais Marluxia n'avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de mauvais... juste un peu étrange pour se travestir. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi certains hommes aimaient s'habiller en fille... C'est vrai quoi, à quoi ça leur sert?

Enfin bref, inutile de tergiverser là-dessus.

« Bien, maintenant que tu sais tout, je vais te présenter à mes employés. Tu verras, mes hôtesses sont charmantes.

-Ah... »

Des hôtesses? J'haussai un sourcil. C'était vrai, il avait parlé d'un club et non d'un bar. Si je ne me trompais pas, c'était comme un bar mais avec des filles qui restaient avec les clients et s'occupaient d'eux. Bah, pourquoi pas... Je n'allais travailler qu'en cuisine, ce qui se passait dans la salle ne me regardait pas.

oOo

Non, vraiment, je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines. En entrant dans la boutique, Marluxia avait appelé ses hôtesses pour me les présenter. Je compris alors immédiatement la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais et maudis Axel de toutes mes forces. Cet enfoiré...

C'était un bar gay, les « hôtesses » de Marluxia n'étant rien d'autre que des hommes travestis. J'allais tuer cet abruti de rouquin.

Toutefois, mis à part un ou deux, je devais admettre qu'on aurait presque dit de vraies femmes pour la plus part. Marluxia me les présenta donc un à un. Il y avait Yazoo, un grand type avec de longs cheveux argentés, et assez féminin sur les bord il fallait l'avouer. Ensuite Loz, qui semblait être le frère ainé du premier, lui aussi avair les cheveux argentés mais coupés courts et avait une carrure plus masculine. Cloud, un garçon aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blonds rappelant vaguement une bestiole de jeu vidéo, chocobo ou je sais plus quoi, qui avait l'air plus gêné qu'autre chose. Après il y avait Zexion, un espèce d'intello avec une coupe emo et les cheveux bleu-violets, mais d'après ce que j'avais compris il ne travaillait pas ici par plaisir mais parce qu'il avait une dette envers Marluxia. La dernière des ''hôtesses'' était la moins féminine d'après moi, un grand baraqué roux répondant au nom de Lexaeus.

Un drôle de groupe en tout cas, je ne me sentais pas vraiment très à l'aise. Tous me saluèrent chaleureusement en tout cas -sauf Zexion qui ne semblait pas connaître le mot ''sourire'' et Lexaeus qui n'était pas très bavard. Les saluant à mon tour d'un sourire que je devais admettre assez forcé, je laissais dériver mon regard dans la salle. Il avait plusieurs tables basses dispersées dans la pièce et entourées de fauteuils et canapés semblant des plus confortables. Le tout baignant dans des tons beiges et marrons restait assez simple tout en étant accueillant.

Tournant la tête, je vis alors un bar dans le coin gauche de la pièce. Derrière le comptoir, j'aperçus enfin le barman, ce dernier habillé normalement au moins, qui me souriait en agitant la main. Pourquoi est-ce que... Bon sang! J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise avant d'aller vers lui.

« Demyx? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

Souriant, mon cousin fit le tour du bar pour me serrer dans ses bras -s'attirant un grognement de ma part.

« Roxas! s'écria le blond. Tu m'avais pas dit que tu venais bosser ici!

-Ben, à vrai dire, je ne le savais pas moi-même y a même pas 15 minutes... Et qu'es-ce que tu fais là d'ailleurs? lui demandai-je en me dégageant de son étreinte.

-Ben, je bosse pour rembourser mes dettes. Durant la journée je bosse dans un restau et le soir je fais le barman ici.

-Je vois... répondis-je d'un air plutôt septique. Mais, Demyx... C'est un club gay ici.

-Et?

-Ben, depuis quand tu es... Je veux dire, tu sortais pas avec Namine avant?

-Bah, ça fait longtemps qu'on a cassé elle et moi. On est resté bons amis mais bon. Sinon, je te l'avais pas dit? Je suis bi.

-Ah... je savais pas...

-Ben maintenant tu le sais! s'exclama-t-il en me mettant une tape dans le dos, manquant de me faire me casser la figure.

-Bien! l'interrompit Marluxia en tapant dans les mains. Les clients ne vont pas tarder, tout le monde à son poste. Suis-moi, Roxas. Je vais te présenter à notre chef cuisiner. »

Je laissai donc Demyx qui me salua une dernière fois avant de retourner à son poste. Vraiment, si ça continuait comme ça je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises. J'espérais juste que le cuisinier soit vraiment quelqu'un de normal. J'en étais sûr à présent, Axel avait du m'envoyer là en pensant me dégoûter du travail et que je demande à rentrer au plus vite. Saleté de roux!

Une fois en cuisine, je me dis que peut-être Dieu existait finalement et qu'il avait pour une fois décidé d'être un peu clément avec moi -pas trop tôt j'aurais envie de dire vu toutes les merdes que j'accumulais depuis un moment. Le cuisinier était un homme assez grand, deux têtes de plus que moi au moins, un peu comme Axel mais bien moins maigre que lui. Répondant au nom de Saix, il portait une cicatrice en forme de X entre ses deux yeux d'un jaune éclatant et avait des cheveux bleus tirés en arrière. Malgré ce look peu ordinaire, il semblait être quelqu'un de plutôt sérieux et pas spécialement causant non plus. En tout cas, je préférais largement ça que me retrouver avec une autre « grande folle » comme il en peuplait la salle du bar.

Marluxia me laissant à son soin, Saix me fit enfiler une tenue de cuisine -qui se résumait à une veste et un pantalon blanc avec des mocassins noirs-, puis il m'expliqua rapidement mais clairement mes tâches, qui consistaient donc à l'aider.

Le premier client ne tarda pas à arriver, un des employés -Looz je crois- arriva pour passer commande en cuisine. Attrapant divers ingrédients et ustensiles, j'observai avec une certaine admiration mon aîné préparer sa commande, tâchant de retenir sa technique bien que je doutais de pouvoir la reproduire. Toutefois, pas question pour moi de rester là sans rien faire. Sitôt que le nombre de clients augmenta -et donc le nombre de demandes par la même occasion- il me donna diverses instructions que je me hâtai d'accomplir. Il fallait travailler rapidement tout en étant précis. Ce n'était pas chose facile, je devais l'avouer, mais j'avais la volonté de bien faire.

Vraiment, concentré dans mon travail, je ne vis pas le temps passer. Si bien que je du bien sursauter quand vers 1heure du matin Marluxia déboula en cuisine pour annoncer la fin du service. M'autorisant enfin à me relâcher, je me laissai tomber sur une chaise. Je ne sentais plus mes jambes, sans parler du fait qu'on suffoquait en cuisine. Je vis les deux hommes discuter non loin de moi, Marluxia demandant à Saix ce qu'il pensait de moi.

« Il travaille bien. »

Ce fut la seule réponse du chef, et vu son air frigide, je me demandais vraiment comment je devais le prendre. Mais Marluxia sembla ravi, souriant grandement. Donc... je m'étais bien débrouillé? Je l'espérais en tout cas. C'était crevant, mais je devais admettre que ça m'avait plu. Je n'avais jamais vraiment envisagé de travailler dans le domaine de la restauration, mais c'était assez intéressant.

Après avoir nettoyé le plan de travail et mettre changé -j'avais bien besoin d'une douche aussi, j'étais en nage- une voiture vint me chercher pour rentrer. Une fois encore, je constatai que c'était Riku qui faisait office de chauffeur. Je me sentais assez gêné envers lui, il était toujours chargé de m'amener quelque part ou de venir me chercher, et je supposais bien qu'il avait autre chose à faire que ça. Mais il ne se plaignait jamais non plus. Peut-être que ça ne le dérangeait vraiment pas... Et depuis un moment, sans vouloir trop me faire d'idée, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il m'appréciait bien.

Enfin, une fois dans la voiture après avoir salué tout le monde, l'argenté démarra sans tarder, me demandant brièvement comment ça c'était passé. Mais je ne répondis que par monosyllabe, car crevé, je finis par m'endormir dans la voiture.

oOo

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine que je travaillais pour Marluxia. Je venais au club à partir de 20h le mercredi, jeudi et samedi -j'avais fini par comprendre que c'était les jours où Axel était le plus occupé et rentrait tard ou était trop fatigué pour chercher à me faire quelque chose et qu'ainsi il se réservait les autres jours pour ça- et je restais jusqu'à environ 2h du matin. Le service finissait à 1h mais il nous fallait une autre heure pour tout nettoyer et remettre en place aussi.

Mine de rien, je m'étais bien accoutumé à mon travail, et j'étais d'autant plus motivé qu'Axel m'avait dit qu'il me laisserait peut-être retourner à l'université si je tenais le rythme.

Alors qu'avec Saix je préparais des amuses gueules -enfin, c'était lui qui faisait le plus gros du travail surtout- j'entendis alors des bruits de casse et des cris dans la salle. Surpris, nous laissâmes notre ouvrage pour voir ce qui se passait.

Un client à moitié ivre venait de renverser une table, brandissant une bouteille qu'il menaçait de lancer sur quelqu'un. D'après ce que je compris de la discussion, il serait entré ici par erreur et aurait compris trop tard que c'était un bar gay. Je plaignais le pauvre type -je n'aurais pas aimé que ça m'arrive- mais tout de même, ce n'était pas une raison pour se montrer aussi violent.

Je vis alors une des « hôtesses » s'approcher de lui, Zazou ou Yazoo, quelque chose chose comme ça, tentant visiblement de le calmer.

« S'il vous plait monsieur, restez calme. Nous vous offrons les collations que vous avez prit et-

-La ferme sale pervers! cria-t-il en lança sa bouteille sur lui (elle?). »

Yazoo évita la bouteille de justesse, mais cette dernière allant s'éclater par terre il se reçu quelques projectiles. Je vis alors Loz s'avancer pour aider son frère, mais il fut devancer par Marluxia qui arriva soudainement derrière l'homme, affichant un grand sourire.

« Ahla! Quel beau garçon nous avons là!

-Qu'est-ce qu- Aaaaah! »

Sursautant, j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant le travesti lui torde un bras dans son dos, prêt à lui briser si nécessaire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous sale travelo? cria l'homme en essayant de se libérer sans grand succès.

-Vraiment, vous êtes mon type! s'exclama Marluxia d'une vois fluette, avant de soudainement changer totalement d'expression, prenant un air sérieux et un ton grave. Seulement, il semble que nous ne soyons pas du même monde. Merci donc de repartir d'où vous venez. »

Personne ne disait mot, l'atmosphère était lourde dans la pièce. Je vis même l'homme transpirer à grosses gouttes, semblant comprendre que la menace de Marluxia était des plus sérieuses. Il lâcha finalement l'homme qui, tremblant, fut raccompagné à la sortie par Lexaeus.

Personne ne disait quoique ce soit, que ça soit les clients ou bien les « hôtesses », tous fixant Marluxia. Soudainement, ce dernier se retourna... les larmes pleins les yeux.

« J'ai eu si peuuuuuur! s'exclama-t-il alors en se laissant tomber à terre. »

Je cillai, perplexe. Que... qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait? Je vis les autres se précipiter vers lui pour le redresser tandis qu'il continuait son cinéma.

« Je suis désolée de m'être ainsi montré. J'ai un instant perdu la raison! Mais c'est grâce à votre soutien à tous que j'ai pu le faire! »

Aussitôt il y eut des exclamations dans la salle, les clients ainsi que les « filles » -décidément, je ne savais jamais si je devais les qualifier de garçons ou non- déclarant que non, qu'il avait été merveilleux, que certains était retombé amoureux avec ça, etc...

Je commençai à comprendre sa mise en scène. Il cherchait juste à détendre l'atmosphère en faisant ça. Marluxia fit même offrir une coupe de champagne à chaque client pour s'excuser du dérangement. Devant me remettre immédiatement en cuisine, je ne pus toutefois m'empêcher de sourire, constatant à quel point il avait réussi à faire changer l'ambiance de la boutique en si peu de temps, accompagné des autres employés qui s'occupaient de redonner le sourire aux clients. J'aurais été incapable de faire ça pour ma part.

Quelque part... cela me fit penser qu'ils étaient vraiment des personnes étranges, mais qu'ils avaient un bon fond. Ils étaient vraiment incroyables, et dans tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas trop déçu. ^^""

Une petite review pour m'encourager?


	17. Chapter 16

Enfin, après x mois de retard, voici le nouveau chapitre. \o/ Mais je pense que vous devez avoir l'habitude à présent de mes publications trèèès irrégulières (en espérant ne pas avoir perdu tous mes lecteurs depuis u_u" ).

Bref, ce nouveau chapitre est spécial, car ce n'est pas la suite directe du précédent. De plus, le narrateur est différent, et vous aurez droit à quelques révélations. :3

Maiiiiiis, je ne vous en dit pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir tout ça par vous même. ;3 Et désolée de l'attente.

_(Je m'excuse s'il reste des fautes, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour tout écrire et recopier ensuite à l'ordi -7 pages word- et je n'avais pas le courage de relire ce chapitre plus de deux fois)_

* * *

Depuis mon plus jeune âge, j'avais reçu une éducation extrêmement stricte. Si certains pouvaient envier le luxe dans lequel je vivais, je vous jure que pour ma part j'aurais tout donné sans hésiter ne serait ce que pour changer de vie.

Fils aîné, le titre de successeur de l'entreprise et héritier de la fortune familiale me revenait d'office. Ainsi, toute mon éducation tournait autour de ça. Mais je dois avouer que si j'écoutais docilement les ordres de mon père étant gosse, tout ceci commença à sérieusement me pomper l'air quand j'eus atteint l'âge de 16 ans.

J'étais comme un chat sauvage auquel on aurait mis un collier; j'aspirais à la liberté. Je n'en pouvais plus de devoir endosser le rôle « d'héritier » et de devoir constamment soigner les apparences.

« Reno, je peux entrer? »

Tournant la tête, j'eus un sourire en voyant mon petit frère ouvrir la porte de ma chambre.

« Vu que tu n'as pas attendu pour que je t'y autorise, j'ai vraiment besoin de répondre? »

Il sourit alors, trottinant vers moi pour me montrer sa dernière trouvaille. Axel était mon cadet de deux ans et avait les cheveux aussi roux que les miens -merci maman-, et dès que j'avais du temps libre je lui accordais. Oui, j'adorais mon petit frère. De même, ce dernier m'aimait beaucoup, toujours à me suivre et à chercher à me reproduire. Nous avions toujours été très proches l'un de l'autre, surtout quand il s'agissait de faire des bêtises.

Et je l'enviais aussi un peu à la fois. Certes, notre père était aussi très strict et sévère avec lui -ce connard était incapable de montrer, ou même avoir, de l'affection pour quelqu'un-, mais au moins, Axel était plus libre que moi puisqu'il n'avait pas la charge de reprendre l'entreprise du vieux. Mais ce fait n'altérait nullement mon comportement avec lui. Du moins, je pensais être un bon grand frère. Notre mère nous ayant quitté peu après sa naissance -elle avait toujours eu une très faible constitution-, il était tout ce qu'il me restait, et je faisais tout pour le protéger et prendre soin de lui.

oOo

« Reno, voici Rufus. C'est le fils de l'un de nos associés, monsieur Shinra. »

Je l'avais rencontré lors d'une soirée de bourges comme j'aimais les appeler -vous savez, ce genre de soirée où les riches vont pour parler d'eux et de leur fric tout en méprisant les autres. Rufus était un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus, plutôt frêle. En effet, bien que nous aillons le même âge je le dépassais presque d'une tête et sa peau pâle me faisait penser à une fille. A vrai dire, il m'a tout de suite plu. Ah oui, aurais-je oublié de vous préciser que j'avais pris conscience de mon homosexualité depuis un bon moment déjà? Non? Et bien c'est à présent fait. Quant au coming out, inutile d'y penser. Je connaissais assez bien mon xénophobe de père pour savoir qu'il me tuerait ou me ferait interner en l'apprenant.

En tout cas, je pris la peine d'entamer la discussion avec ce garçon pour faire plus ample connaissance. Bien qu'un peu timide au départ, c'était un garçon intelligent et à l'esprit vif. De même, il m'avoua être pressé de grandir, ayant hâte de pouvoir à son tour diriger l'entreprise de son père. Mouais, chacun ses rêves... mais en tout cas, je l'aimais bien.

Après ça, on a souvent eut l'occasion de se recroiser -nos pères voulant visiblement que l'on s'entende afin de préserver l'alliance de nos deux familles. Plus le temps passait, et plus je m'attachais à lui, à ses sourires en coin, sa gêne quand je m'approchais un peu trop de lui.

Je devais bien avouer que, oui, je n'avais pas tardé à le draguer. Mais petit à petit et de manière sous-entendue au début, je n'étais pas suicidaire non plus. Me prendre un râteau serait prendre le risque que ça remontre jusqu'à mon père. Mais plus je tâtais le terrain, plus la voie me semblait bonne.

Au final, ce ne fut seulement quand j'eus 17 ans qu'il me tomba dans les bras. Évidement, notre relation était cachée aux yeux de tous -son père comme le mien nous aurait tué pour ça. Même Axel, avec qui je partageais tout pourtant, n'en savait rien. Ce n'était pas que je n'avais pas confiance en lui, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il dise quelque chose pouvant me trahir involontairement. Je connaissais bien mon cadet. Il était adorable et avait du caractère, mais devant mon père... il était complètement soumis, ce dernier le terrorisant. Je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher cela, moi même ayant été pareil à son âge. J'espérais juste qu'il réussisse à se défaire de son emprise en grandissant. Après tout, étant le fils cadet, Axel avait une chance de pouvoir un jour fuir cet enfer.

Pour en revenir à mon histoire avec Rufus, une seule personne était dans la confidence; mon garde du corps. Tout comme mon père, qui était déjà un homme d'une carrure impressionnante -rien à voir avec les maigrichons qu'étions Axel et moi-, se baladait toujours avec ses « gorilles » en costard cravate, on m'en avait refilé un. Mais croyez-moi, ce n'était pas une décision qui avait été prise sans raison.

Héritier direct d'une puissante firme dans les finances et qui avait une grosse influence sur le marché -et aussi quelques liaisons avec la mafia... Inutile de dire que j'étais une cible de choix pour les ennemis de mon père. A vrai dire, j'avais déjà été kidnappé par le passé, je devais avoir douze ou treize ans à l'époque. J'ignorais qui étaient ces types, je savais juste qu'ils avaient été engagés par un rival de mon père -quand je vous disais que c'était pas net comme milieu. Ils m'avaient embarqué dans une voiture alors que j'étais sur le chemin pour aller au collège. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit que je m'étais retrouvé bâillonné et attaché sur une chaise miteuse dans un entrepôt désaffecté. Enfin, j'en parle comme ça, mais je vous jure qu'à l'époque j'en étais presque à me pisser dessus tellement j'étais terrorisé. Quand vous êtes à peine haut comme trois pommes, se retrouver ligoté et entouré de mecs cagoulés avec des flingues n'a _vraiment_ rien de rassurant.

Toutefois, ma détention n'a pas été bien longue. Un homme brun à l'imposante carrure et avec une cicatrice entre les yeux ne tarda pas arriver. Je le reconnu sans grand mal; Leon. C'était un des gars de la garde rapprochée de mon père. Je le connaissais depuis que j'étais gamin, et je devais avouer que même s'il ne causait pas beaucoup, je l'aimais bien -il avait toujours eu l'habitude de m'ébouriffer les cheveux quand il me voyait et étant gosse ça me donnait le sentiment qu'il m'appréciait. Sa famille avait toujours servi la notre, une sorte de tradition qui allait de génération en génération -quand je disais que c'était limite la mafia ici. Encore un truc que je trouvais débile, les gosses de cette famille ne pouvaient même pas choisir leur destin.

En tout cas, Leon mis hors d'état de nuire les trois gars qui me gardaient à lui seul -ce mec était un vrai béhémoth- avant de me libérer.

Après cet épisode, il fut décidé qu'on me donnerait un garde du corps le plus tôt possible. Leon m'avait expliqué que c'était son petit frère qui serait chargé de ma protection, mais ce dernier n'ayant encore tout à fait fini sa formation le brun qui surveillerait en attendant. On finit par nous présenter quand j'eus atteint mes 16 ans -c'était quelques mois avant que je ne rencontre Rufus.

Franchement, je ne m'étais pas attendu à tomber sur quelqu'un qui était de six ans mon cadet. Sérieux, c'était un gamin sortant à peine des jupes de sa mère. Ils voulaient vraiment charger ce pauvre gosse de ma protection? J'avais plutôt l'impression que c'était moi qui allait devoir faire du baby-sitting là.

Mais ce qui me choqua le plus, outre ses cheveux châtains qui défiaient la gravité, c'était la froideur de son regard azur. Jamais je n'avais vu un enfant avec de tels yeux, j'avais l'impression d'avoir en face de moi une machine complètement insensible. Et croyez-moi, j'ai vite appris à ne pas sous-estimé ce gamin. Pour me convaincre de ses capacités, Leon m'avait proposé de moi même l'affronter. J'ai éclaté de rire sur le coup, comme si ce gnome pouvait me faire quelque chose. J'ai bien vite ravalé mon sourire en tout cas. Je n'ai rien eu le temps de comprendre que je me suis fait plaqué sur le sol tout en me retrouvant avec une lame sur la gorge. Et en face de moi, deux prunelles glaciales qui me fixaient. Si j''ai bien cru que j'allais y passer sur le coup, une toute autre pensée assailli mon esprit à cette vision.

« Tes yeux sont magnifiques. »

J'avais lâché ça sans réfléchir. Et à ma grande surprise, l'espèce de mini-terminator s'empourpra tout en écarquillant les yeux -une lueur de vie semblant soudainement les animer. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire alors qu'il se redressait rapidement. Alors comme ça, c'était un petit timide en fait? Il ne semblait pas aussi insensible qu'il en donnait l'air.

Toutefois, devant le regard de son frère aîné, il reprit tout de suite son visage froid. Je compris alors que ce mode « glaçon » n'était qu'une façade qu'il se devait d'afficher pour son rôle de garde du corps. Après tout, il était vrai qu'un type froid intimidait bien plus qu'un abruti souriant tout le temps. En tout cas, dès qu'il fut officiellement chargé de ma protection, mon grand jeu fut d'essayer de le faire réagir pour que des expressions apparaissent sur son visage. Mais il était coriace le bougre, même quand je le plaquais sur le lit par surprise il restait de marbre. Je fus toutefois victorieux le jour où je l'avais collé contre un mur pour lui rouler une pelle. Il était littéralement devenu écarlate.

Quand j'y repense, j'étais bien cruel avec lui -et j'avais aussi beaucoup de chance qu'il n'aille pas répéter que limite je lui faisais des avances ou bien l'agressais sexuellement. Il me laissait faire tout ce que je voulais sur lui sans broncher, sans jamais ce plaindre. Juste parce que j'étais son « maître » et que j'avais par conséquent quasiment un droit de vie et de mort sur lui. Cette façon de me penser m'irritait aussi, je devais l'avouer, et puis, je l'aimais bien au fond, ce petit. Alors j'ai essayé d'en faire un ami plutôt qu'un gardien -ou un brave toutou obéissant du moins. Ça m'a prit beaucoup de temps et d'efforts, mais il relâchait petit à petit la pression quand nous étions juste tous les deux. Quand je le vois maintenant, il n'a vraiment plus rien à voir avec le gosse qu'il était à cette époque.

Oui, Sora avait bien changé depuis.

Pour en revenir à Rufus, le châtain m'avait un jour surpris avec lui alors qu'on était sur le lit -la chemise de mon beau blond ouverte et le torse couvert de suçons alors que j'avais moi même mon haut par terre. Sora était resté figé sur le pas de la porte, et à son regard, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait tuer Rufus -je n'avais jamais vu une telle expression de colère dans ses yeux qu'à cet instant. Mais au lieu de ça, il s'excusa simplement de nous avoir dérangé et referma la porte comme si de rien n'était.

Il n'en dit rien à personne par la suite, ce dont je lui en fus reconnaissant. J'en vins même à plusieurs reprises lui demander de me couvrir quand j'allais rejoindre mon amant.

Mon histoire avec Rufus dura ainsi jusqu'à nos 18 ans. Après presque un an passé ensemble, j'étais devenu plus confiant, la crainte de se prendre commençait à se faire oublier et je devenais de plus en plus entreprenant. Trop même.

J'eus l'immense connerie de vouloir lui faire une fellation dans la cuisine alors que mon vieux était à la maison -parce que soit disant ça rajouterait du piment à la chose. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva... Immédiatement, mon père nous sépara avant de m'assigner une gifle monumentale -il faillit bien me dévisser la tête ce con. Bien sûr, dans une colère noir, il poussa une gueulante, n'admettant pas qu'on fasse ce genre de chose sous son toit et surtout que son fils puisse être gay. Franchement... je savais pas qu'il existait autant d'insultes contre les homosexuels, car il dut bien toutes me les sortir.

Ce fut alors que, contre toute attente, Rufus éclata en sanglot, tremblant, il se mit à raconter qu'il ne voulait pas faire ça, que je le forçais depuis le début et qu'il n'avait rien pu dire car je le menaçais. Figé, les yeux écarquillés, j'étais tellement choqué que je ne pensais même pas à le contredire ou à essayer de me défendre. Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille? Ce fut comme si je recevais un coup de couteau dans le cœur.

C'est alors que je le vis, quand mon père l'emmena hors de la cuisine, le sourire que Rufus dissimulait derrière ses mains. Et je compris tout au dernier regard narquois qu'il me lança discrètement avant de passer la porte. … Le sale petit enfoiré... Depuis le début, il m'avait mené en bateau dans le seul but de me couler. Il était vrai que jamais durant notre relation il ne m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait ou autre, et j'avais compris avec le temps que Rufus était quelqu'un aimant gagner ainsi que le pouvoir. Ce petit con m'avait donc piégé en acceptant de sortir avec moi, pour me tirer dans le dos dès que l'occasion se présentait. C'était sur qu'avec ça, mon père serait forcé de donner quelques uns de ses avantages à l'entreprise du sien, de devoir passer au second rang et lui laisser le premier sous peine qu'il ne laisse cette affaire s'ébruiter.

Cet enfoiré avait donc tout programmé depuis le début, préparant à l'avance son siège doré pour le moment où il prendrait la place de son père.

Quoiqu'il en soit, gay et accusé de viol, j'étais fiché. Je ne vous parle pas de la correction que je me suis pris après ça. Une fois Rufus parti en se faisant passer pour une pauvre victime, mon vieux me roua littéralement de coups en me crachant toutes les injures qu'il connaissait -et ça en faisait beaucoup- au visage.

« Papa, arrête! »

Écarquillant les yeux, je vis Axel tremblant et les larmes aux yeux s'interposer entre mon père et moi. Il ne comprenait rien à la situation, mais il refusait que je me fasse tabasser sans rien faire pour m'aider.

« Axel, va dans ta chambre! » cracha mon père.

Mais Axel secoua la tête en signe de négation. La gifle partit avant que je ne puisse intervenir, mettant mon jeune frère à terre, la joue en feu.

Ce fut la goutte de trop pour moi. Qu'il se défoule sur moi si ça lui chante, mais qu'il ne touche pas à Axel. Me redressant, je pris mon cadet dans mes bras, le serrant contre moi avant de jeter un regard meurtrier à mon vieux. Bouillant de rage, je lui balançai ces quatre vérités à la figure, recrachant toute la haine que j'avais accumulée envers lui durant toutes ces années.

Il me tabassa tellement après ça que je fini à l'hosto, et je mis une semaine à en sortir. A mon retour mon père m'offrit une dernière « chance » de me rattraper en changeant mon comportement si je ne voulais pas être déshérité. Je lui ai répondu qu'il pouvait aller se faire foutre.

Je fus chassé de chez moi, rayé du tableau de famille quasiment, ayant juste le temps de préparer mon sac avant d'être mis à la porte.

Je me souviens encore du regard perdu d'Axel. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je partais, pourquoi je le laissais derrière, pourquoi je ne le prenais pas avec moi.

J'avoue que j'étais tellement en colère à ce moment que je n'y ais pas pensé. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte tout de suite de l'impact qu'aurait mon départ sur lui. J'aurais du le prendre avec moi.

La charge d'héritier lui revenant désormais, notre père devint beaucoup plus strict avec lui, encore plus qu'il ne l'était avec moi même -pour être sûr qu'il ne suive pas mon « exemple ». Axel a donc pris mon départ comme un abandon, une trahison. Il ne me l'a jamais pardonné, même encore aujourd'hui il m'en veut.

Après ça, j'ai erré un moment dans les rues, mon sac sur l'épaule. Je ne savais pas où aller et j'avais à peine assez de fric sur moi pour me payer un repas. J'ai fini par m'asseoir sur les premières marches de l'escalier menant au parc. Lâchant un soupir, j'observai les gens autour de moi. J'enviais leur insouciance et leur vie simple. J'étais libre à présent, mais j'avais désormais appris que la liberté avait un prix; celui de tout perdre.

Une goutte d'eau me tomba dessus, me faisant lever la tête pour constater que de gros nuages gris s'amassaient dans le ciel. Génial... En quelques secondes à peine une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur la ville, et je n'avais pas de parapluie. Mais malgré ça, je n'ai pas bougé, ne cherchant nullement à m'abriter alors que ce temps de merde me trempait complètement. Mais ça faisait du bien, de sentir l'eau glaciale ruisselant sur mon visage, ça me vidait la tête. Le froid que je ressentais jusque dans mes os m'aidait à me rappeler que j'étais bien vivant malgré le fait que ce monde semblait ne pas vouloir de moi.

Même si je m'étais levé, ça aurait été pour aller où? Je n'avais plus rien, ni maison, ni famille, ni amant...

Je baissai les yeux en repensant à Rufus. Quel petit con... Vraiment, il m'avait manipulé comme un vulgaire pantin qu'il aurait ensuite laissé tomber dans le feu pour s'en débarrasser. Il s'était bien foutu de moi. Mais j'étais plus en colère contre moi même pour être bêtement tombé dans le panneau que contre lui pour s'être joué de moi. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que la faute revient à celui qui s'est fait avoir?

Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi seul de toute ma vie.

Occupé à déprimer, je mis quelques secondes à réaliser que la pluie avait soudainement arrêté de me tremper. Relevant la tête, je vis un parapluie me protéger avant que mon regard ne rencontre deux prunelles saphirs qui me fixaient avec inquiétude. J'écarquillai les yeux.

« Sora. »

Devant moi se tenait le châtain qui me sourait doucement.

« Enfin je vous trouve.

-Sora, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

Je ne comprenais pas. Après tout, maintenant que j'avais été chassé de la maison et renié par mon vieux, Sora n'avait plus de lien avec moi à présent, plus aucune raison d'être à mes côtés. Sans me répondre, il attrapa mon poignet pour me redresser.

« Vous êtes trempé, heureusement que je vous ais trouvé. »

Puis, sans me laisser en placer une, il m'entraina avec lui -il avait une putain de poigne aussi. Après un moment de marche, Sora me mena à un immeuble non loin, avant de rentrer dans l'un des appartements du bâtiments.

« Leon! Je l'ai trouvé! »

Me tenant toujours le poignet, après avoir posé son parapluie dans un coin le châtain me fit avancer dans le salon où je vis Leon. Si je m'interrogeai un instant sur sa présence ici, je me souvins bien vite qu'il m'avait expliqué qu'il habitait avec son frère. Mais ça ne me disait toujours pas pourquoi on m'avait amené ici.

« Sora, va lui faire couler un bain chaud. Je m'occupe de lui. »

Obéissant, le châtain me lâcha pour filer tandis que Leon m'invitait à m'installer sur le canapé.

« Pourquoi... pourquoi je suis là? demandai-je avec hésitation sans bouger pour autant.

-Dès qu'il a su tu avais été chassé par ton père, Sora s'est précipité dehors pour te retrouver.

-Mais, je veux dire... J'ai été déshérité, je n'ai plus de lien avec le vieux. Sora n'a plus à s'occuper de moi. »

Le brun me sourit doucement, se levant pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Tu lui demanderas toi même. »

Faisant la moue, j'éloignais sa main de ma tête alors que Sora revenait pour annoncer que le bain était près. Je devais avouer que je n'étais pas contre; j'étais gelé jusqu'aux os, trempé comme j'étais. Je poserais mes questions après.

Laissant mes habits au châtain qui voulait faire une lessive, je me laissai glisser dans l'eau chaude, poussant un soupir de bien être. Ça faisait un bien fou, et j'en avais vraiment besoin. Relâchant les muscles, je me laissai aller un instant dans le bain. Après tout ça, j'avais bien le droit de me détendre un peu et me vider la tête.

Une fois que j'eus fini que je me fus changé -j'avais pris le plus de fringues possibles dans mon sac- je retrouvai Sora dans le salon. J'en profitai d'ailleurs pour mieux observer les lieux.

Ce n'était pas immense, mais largement suffisant pour deux personnes. Le style était sobre; canapé beige, meubles en bois, très peu de cadres sur les murs et aucun objet décoratif quelconque. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je soupçonnais Leon de s'être occupé de l'aménagement.

Sora m'invita à m'asseoir à ses côtés, me servant une tasse de chocolat fumante. Le remerciant, j'en bu une gorgée après m'être installé sur le canapé. Reposant la tasse sur la table basse, je laissai un instant mes yeux se perdre à observer la surface sombre de la boisson. Après encore quelques secondes, je tournai légèrement la tête pour regarder mon hôte.

« Sora, pourquoi tu es venu me chercher?

-Pourquoi? répéta mon cadet en prenant un air surpris. Comment aurais-je pu rester tranquillement chez moi en vous sachant à la rue?

-Sora... soupirai-je. Comme tu l'as dit, j'ai été mis à la porte. Le vieux a coupé les ponts avec moi et je n'ai plus rien à voir avec lui. Tu n'as plus aucune obligation envers moi.

-Monsieur...

-Et arrête de me vouvoyer et de m'appeler ''monsieur''. m'énervai-je un peu. Je ne suis plus rien maintenant, et tu n'es plus chargé de moi. »

Sora m'observa d'un air étonné, avant de fermer les yeux, comme pour assimiler mes mots. Il se redressa et je baissai la tête, m'attendant à être mis dehors ou autre. Mais contre toute attente, le châtain s'agenouilla devant moi et me prit doucement les mains dans les siennes.

« Jamais je ne suis resté à tes côtés par obligation mais parce que je le désirais. Peu importe si j'étais juste un garde du corps tant que je pouvais rester près de toi. Moi seul et unique souhait a toujours été de pouvoir éternellement rester à tes côtés, Reno. »

Alors qu'il me souriait tendrement, j'écarquillai mes yeux en entendant cette quasi-déclaration. Je crois même avoir légèrement rougit -je devais avoir une tronche genre un poisson rouge à ce moment-, et j'étais incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

Lentement, Sora posa sa main sur ma joue avant de rapprocher son visage du mien. Je savais ce qu'il allait faire et n'émis aucune résistance lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes avec douceur.

Je finis par m'accrocher à lui, quelques larmes perlant à mes yeux. Depuis toujours, il avait été à mes côtés, il avait toujours été là pour moi, quand j'en avais besoin, il n'avait jamais rien demandé en échange... et je m'en voulais horriblement de ne m'en rendre compte que maintenant.

J'avais tout perdu, mais Sora était resté, pour moi. Je n'osais pas imaginer comment il avait du souffrir durant tout ce temps, de ne pouvoir rien dire sur ce qu'il ressentait, de devoir me couvrir quand j'allais dans les bras d'un autre... et malgré ça, il me tendait encore la main. Ce garçon était-il un idiot ou bien un ange? Quoiqu'il en soit, il me sauva sans aucun doute.

Du temps a passé depuis cette histoire, plusieurs années même. Si Leon s'était occupé de moi un moment, je vivais maintenant avec Sora, on avait notre p'tit appart tranquille dans un coin de la ville. J'allais souvent voir Axel aussi, bien qu'il ne m'ait toujours pas pardonné et se montrait désormais agressif envers moi. Mais il restait mon petit frère adoré, alors fallait bien que je le surveille. Quant à cet enfoiré de Rufus... mon passe-temps favori était désormais de lui pourrir la vie pour faire couler son entreprise -chacun son tour d'en prendre plein la gueule après tout.

Depuis peu, un nouvel élément était arrivé dans ce quotidien; Roxas. Vraiment, quand Sora m'avait annoncé qu'un de ses amis à la fac avait disparu, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à le retrouver chez Axel. J'avais d'abord pensé à engueuler mon frère pour qu'il laisse ce pauvre gosse tranquille -c'était un ami de Sora après tout, et je n'étais pas particulièrement pour le fait de violer les gens. Mais à ma grande surprise... ce gamin avait un effet des plus positifs sur mon idiot de frère. Il semblait s'adoucir, devenir plus sensible. En soit, derrière ses traits colériques et égoïstes, je revoyais lentement le petit frère que j'avais toujours connu revenir. Et franchement, ce changement me plaisait bien. Et puis, en rencontrant Roxas, je m'étais attendu à voir un gamin tremblant de peur et chétif. Tu parles... c'était plutôt une grande gueule, oui -j'avais manqué de me prendre un réveil dans la tronche-, et il fallait bien ça pour pouvoir supporter mon abruti de frère.

Alors au final, je les ai laissé ensemble. Leur relation n'était pas des plus simples, mais je pensais vraiment qu'elle ne pourrait qu'avoir des effets bénéfiques sur ces deux là au cours du temps. En tout cas, je l'espérais, car si mon histoire se finissait ici, celle d'Axel était encore loin d'être terminée.

* * *

Mouhahaha! 8D Alors, vous attendiez à voir Sora en garde du corps? Je vous ais tous trompé à vous faire croire que son colocataire était Riku. \o/ Mouahahahaha! *_s'étouffe à force de faire son rire machiavélique_*

Comme vous avez pu le constater, Sora a rencontré Reno alors qu'il était très jeune, à peine 10ans. Certes, ça fait un peu tôt, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement sinon niveau chronologie et âge des personnages ça n'aurait plus collé. Et puis bon, vu qu'il a reçu un entrainement pour être garde du corps dès son plus jeune âge, on va dire que du coup c'est crédible que Soso soit super balèze déjà alors qu'il a juste 10-12ans. u_u

Au passage, j'en profite pour vous récapituler les âges des personnages (pour voir si vous avez tout suivit). Donc, dans le temps présent, Axel a 25 ans, Reno en a 27 (vu qu'il a deux ans de plus qu'Axel) et par conséquent Sora 21. Ce dernier a donc un an de plus que Roxas (si notre blondinet n'a que 19 ans pour le moment c'est juste parce qu'il est née en fin d'année -il a donc déjà quasiment 20 ans). Aussi, si Sora se retrouve dans la même classe que Roxas -pour le niveau d'étude- c'est simplement à cause du fait que le châtain a commencé l'école avec un an de retard -me demandez pas pourquoi.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus en tout cas. =) N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et aussi me motiver à écrire la suite.

On retrouve notre cher Roxas adoré au prochain chapitre. ;)

_(et il reste un mystère donc: Avec qui Riku est-il en couple? 8D Mouahahahaha! *s'étouffe encore*)_


	18. Chapter 17

Et voici le chapitre 17, et pour une fois vous n'aurez pas eu besoin d'attendre plus de trois mois pour l'avoir. \o/

A vrai dire j'aurais même du le poster quelques jours plus tôt, mais pour une raison qui m'échappe mon logiciel de traitement de texte a planté et a refusé de s'ouvrir pendant un moment -jusqu'à aujourd'hui donc. õ_ô Encore un mystéroide. *paf*

**Quelques infos:** Vous trouverez un poll sur mon profil pour donner votre avis sur l'identité du/de la partenaire de Riku. ;) N'hésitez pas à aller voter, je me demande si certains d'entre vous arriverons à deviner ou non (et tous les personnages cités n'apparaitrons pas forcément dans l'histoire non plus).

Ensuite, vous pouvez désormais voir l'avancement de mes fics longues sur mon profil. Je le met à jour dès qu'il y a du nouveau dans l'écriture, comme ça vous êtes tenus au courant de l'avancement des chapitres suivants. ^^

Bref, voici donc le nouveau chapitre où on retrouve les aventures de notre cher Roxy adoré. ^_^

* * *

« Roxas, découpe quatre tomates en dés.

-Tout de suite. »

M'exécutant sans attendre, j'attrapai un couteau et taillai les fruits dont Saix avait besoin pour ses vérines. Ça faisait un moment maintenant que je travaillais pour Marluxia et j'avais pris le rythme à présent. Je me plaisais bien ici au final. Bien sûr, j'étais toujours un peu perplexe vis vis à des « hôtesses » et la nature même de ce club, mais ce n'était pas bien important au final vu que je restais en cuisine. Et puis, tout le monde se montrait malgré tout sympathique avec moi.

Vu que je tenais bien la cadence, Axel avait fini par me laisser retourner à la fac. Marluxia avait du coup modifié mes horaires de travail afin de s'adapter à mon emploi du temps, histoire que je ne sois pas complètement crevé en cours.

Tout allait donc pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles de mon côté. Enfin... du moins en omettant le fait que j'étais séquestré chez un crétin de rouquin qui me prenait quand bon lui chantait.

Pour l'instant en tout cas, je me devais de me concentrer sur mon travail. Si Saix tolérait que je puisse faire une erreur lorsque je tentais quelque chose de nouveau, en revanche il s'énervait vite si j'avais le malheur de rêvasser. Il n'acceptait pas qu'on tire au flanc dans sa cuisine.

Alors que je m'occupais de vider des avocats, Marluxia annonça un rassemblement dans la salle principale. Saix me fit alors signe de lâcher mon ouvrage pour aller voir. Une fois tout le monde dans la pièce -pour l'instant vide de clients vu que le bar ouvrait dans une demie-heure seulement-, Marluxia prit la parole.

« Lexaeus a eu un accident de scooter. »

Il y eut un blanc de quelques secondes, avant que la plupart ne se mettent à demander ce qu'il s'était passé, s'il allait bien... Pour ma part, la chose m'étonnant n'était pas tant l'accident -ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde-, mais le fait d'imaginer la montagne de muscles qu'était Lexaeus sur un scooter sans doute trop petit pour lui. L'image avait quelque chose de comique -mais pas autant que de le voir en robe lors de ses heures de travail.

« Rassurez-vous, il n'a rien. reprit Marluxia. En revanche, il est au poste de police actuellement. Il semblerait qu'il soit le responsable de l'accident. Je vais donc y aller pour le sortir de là.

-ça va aller? demanda Yazoo.

-Mais oui. Et durant mon absence, je compte sur vous pour le bar. »

Sur ce, Marluxia nous quitta en laissant une trainée de pétales de roses derrière lui -il fallait vraiment que je comprenne un jour d'où ils venaient. Après ça, tout le monde retourna à son poste. Si je pensais que cette soirée se déroulerait tranquillement, je me trompais bien...

En effet, sans Marluxia pour les diriger, les « hôtesses » furent vite débordées par le nombre de clients arrivant -au moins deux fois plus que d'habitude. Depuis la cuisine, je pus entendre quelques râleurs dans la clientèle, comme quoi on ne s'occupait pas assez d'eux. La situation semblait plutôt délicate.

Cloud ne tarda pas à arriver pour prendre un plateau de petits fours.

« ça se passe comment? lui demande Saix.

-On est surchargé. J'ai essayé d'appeler du renfort, mais tout le monde est occupé à autre chose.

-Tu as pensé à contacter ton frère? Il a les traits assez fin pour mettre une robe.

-Inutile. J'ai essayé en désespoir de cause. Il passe la soirée chez des amis et refuse de se déplacer, surtout pour ça. Je... »

Le blond s'arrêta soudainement de parler, m'observant avec intérêt. J'eus un mauvais pressentiment.

« … ça pourrait le faire. Roxas, ça te dirait de faire une hôtesse, juste pour ce soir?

-Pardon? m'exclamai-je d'un air dépité. »

C'était moi ou tête de chocobo me demandait de mettre une robe? Saix me devança toutefois dans la réponse.

« Impossible. Marluxia a bien dit qu'il ne devait pas aller avec les clients.

-Je vois, tant pis. soupira le blond. Bon, j'y retourne. »

Tâchant pour ma part d'oublier cette stupide histoire de robe, je remis à mon occupation première. C'était vrai, il pensait vraiment que j'allais accepter? J'étais très bien dans tête, moi! Je...

Ah...

Je me figeai un instant. Je venais de penser que j'étais normal et que eux avaient limite un problème mental. Certes, c'était bizarre de mettre des robes, mais... avais-je vraiment le droit d'ainsi les dénigrer? Alors qu'ils avaient tous été adorables avec moi depuis le début, qu'ils n'avaient eu aucun comportement déplacé envers moi? Qui étais-je pour ainsi les rabaisser? Je...

« Roxas! me rappela à l'ordre Saix.

-Hein? Ah, oui, pardon! m'exclamai-je en me rendant compte que j'avais arrêter de travailler. »

Toutefois, au lieu de m'y remettre, je me tournai vers min aîné.

« Excusez-moi, mais... Puis-je vous laissez la cuisine un moment? »

Il m'observa un instant de ses yeux dorés, avant de me faire signe de filer par un hochement de tête -je cru même voir un semblant de sourire sur son visage, mais je ne préférais pas trop m'avancer sur ça. Vraiment, je ne savais pas ce qu'il venait de me prendre, et j'allais sans doute le regretter. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire.

Attrapant Yazoo avant qu'il ne reparte en salle, ce dernier eut un air absolument ravi une fois que je lui eu exposé ma demande et il s'empressa de m'amener vers l'arrière boutique.

oOo

« Excusez-moi tout le monde! s'exclama Yazoo. J'ai une annonce à faire! »

Tout le monde se stoppa pour se tourner vers l'argenté, même les clients mécontents qui étaient à deux doigts de partir.

« J'ai une petite nouvelle à vous présenter, soyez gentils avec elle s'il vous plais! Voici Roxanne. »

Bon sang, je n'avais jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie. Le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate et tendu comme pas possible, je fis quelques pas peu assurés dans la salle. Yazoo m'avait fait enfiler une robe gothique lolita blanche à dentelle noire, avec des rubans des deux couleurs selon leur emplacement -sur du noir ou du blanc donc. C'était une robe à manches longues, ces dernières ayant une grande ouverture -rappelant les robes du XIIIe. Elle s'arrêtait juste au dessus de mes genoux qui étaient recouverts par d'épais bas blancs. J'avais associé à cela des ballerines noires -ayant échappé aux talons hauts avec lesquels j'étais incapable de marcher de toutes façons. On m'avait aussi mis une perruque blonde sur la tête dont les mèches bouclées descendaient jusqu'au milieu de mon dos.

Je me sentais des plus ridicules ainsi... Et vraiment, je ne m'étais pas attendu à recevoir une ovation générale de la part des clients. Plusieurs me demandèrent même mon numéro de téléphone -ce qui me fit penser qu'il faudrait que j'aille demander à Axel s'il savait où était passé le mien depuis le temps.

Pas vraiment à l'aise, j'eus au moins le mérite d'avoir relancé l'ambiance. Au final je n'eus pas grande chose à faire pour contenter la clientèle. Je pensais que ce travail était limite érotique, mais en fait il suffisait juste de discuter avec les clients. Il n'y avait ni gestes ni propos déplacés. J'aurais presque pu apprécier la discussion avec certains en oubliant mon accoutrement actuel. Il avait de tous en clients. Par exemple, il y avait un homme qui dirigeait une entreprise dans l'immobilier, un autre qui était professeur à l'université, ou encore un médecin aussi. Il y avait même un militaire, un brun aux yeux bleus à la coiffure de hérisson, qui semblait se focaliser sur Cloud d'ailleurs.

Sachant que ce genre de club n'était pas toujours donné, les clients étaient forcément tous plus ou moins aisés financièrement, mais il y en avait vraiment de tous les milieux. Et quand on voyait leur activité, ils semblaient des plus respectables malgré leur penchant pour les hommes -et surtout ceux habillés en fille visiblement, encore un truc que je ne pouvais pas comprendre.

Les heures suivantes se déroulèrent plutôt bien, juste qu'il fallait que je décline les invitations à prendre un verre toutes les dix minutes, quelques clients partant au bout d'un moment alors que d'autres arrivaient. Je pus d'ailleurs prendre une petite pause, Demyx me servant un jus de fruit au bar -et cet andouille compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas faire de commentaires douteux vu mon regard noir.

Sur ma gauche, je vis Cloud s'asseoir à mes côtés -son soldat était parti et comme il y avait un peu moins de clients maintenant il pouvait se permettre de se reposer quelques minutes.

« ça va, Roxas? »

Je haussais les épaules à la question, avalant le contenu de mon verre d'une traite -j'avais la gorge desséchée. Est-ce que ça allait? Je ne savais pas vraiment... Peut-être... Oui? Ça se passait bien pour le moment, alors peut-être que oui. Mais j'avais du mal à dire ça vu ma tenue actuelle.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu changerais d'avis et que tu le ferais vraiment. continua-t-il. J'espère que tu n'as pas eu l'impression que je te forçais tout à l'heure.

-Non, non. répondis-je, étonné. Pas du tout. C'est juste... Après tout, je pouvais bien aider un peu.

-Merci. sourit-il. C'est courageux de ta part.

-Mh... »

Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à la salle avant de me tourner vers le blond.

« Je ne comprend pas tellement en quoi on peut aimer voir des garçons habiller en fille, ou même soi même le faire.

-Ah ça... fit Cloud en haussant les épaules. Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas non plus. »

Je l'observais d'un air surpris. De quoi?

« Mais... tu le fais, toi. repris-je.

-Tu sais, à l'inverse de Marluxia, je ne me balade pas avec une perruque sur la tête et une robe toute la journée. Même, dans la vie de tous les jours mon vrai travail n'a rien à voir avec ça. Je suis coursier en fait, mais je travaille ici pour arrondir mes fins de mois. »

Je ne comprenais plus. S'il n'aimait pas les robes, pourquoi il était là?

« Donc, tu n'aimes pas les garçons en robe? demandais-je.

-Pas spécialement, chacun ses goûts. Y en a qui apprécie, d'autres non. Je t'avoue que moi même, j'étais vraiment gêné quand j'ai commencé ce travail, et même encore maintenant je ne suis pas toujours tout à fait à l'aise avec ça. Mais on s'y habitue au bout d'un moment. Il faut se dire que c'est comme jouer un rôle. Un peu comme au théâtre si tu veux. »

Nous échangeâmes encore quelques mots avant de retourner avec les clients. Toutefois, cette conversation m'avait fait un peu réfléchir. J'avais pensé Cloud limite anormal tout à l'heure parce qu'il m'était des robes, mais en fait il n'aimait pas vraiment ça et le faisait juste pour le travail. Vu comme ça, ça ne semblait plus si... _anormal_. Et même si les clients aimaient ça eux, en leur parlant aucun ne m'avaient semblé avoir des problèmes mentaux ou autre. Chacun ses goûts comme avait dit Cloud.

En fait, ils...

Un bruit de casse retentit alors dans la salle, me faisant sursauter. Me retournant, je vis une table renversée, dont l'auteur était le type de la dernière fois -qui s'était trompé en entrant ici et que Marluxia avait mis dehors. Et il semblait être venu avec quelques amis, et pas pour boire un verre vu leur tête. Et merde...

Il était accompagné de six autres hommes, dont un grand brun semblait être le ''boss'' vu que c'était le seul en costard, les autres ayant des tenues plus décontractées, genre t-shirts et vieux jeans. En tout cas, ils étaient loin d'être des enfants de cœur déjà en apparence, surtout que la plupart avait un couteau en main.

« Tu devais vraiment être bourré pour arriver dans un endroit pareil. se moqua le brun alors que que les autres allaient bloquer les issus.

-La ferme. grogna l'autre. Où est ce sale travelo maintenant? J'ai du finir à l'hôpital pour mon poignet la dernière fois! Sors de là ou je casse ta boutique! cria-t-il en renversant une autre table. »

Certains clients voulurent s'excuser et filer, mais un des hommes leur barra le chemin. Personne n'avait le droit de sortir donc. Je vis alors Yazoo s'avancer.

« Excusez-moi, mais Marluxia n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Si vous pouviez repasser un autre jour. tenta-t-il pour les faire partir.

-Pas là? répéta le chef de la bande. Et bien je vais l'attendre alors. fit-il en s'installant sur un des canapés. »

Du coin de l'œil, je vis qu'un des hommes faisait sortir Saix de la cuisine, le menaçant avec un couteau alors qu'il avait un portable en main. Il avait visiblement essayé d'appeler du renfort -la police peut-être?- mais il s'était fait prendre. De mon côté, je restais près de Demyx. On était vraiment dans la merde là. C'était parce que j'avais déjà été enlevé ou confronté à des types du genre que j'étais pour autant confiant. Mais je crois tout de même que le plus apeuré de tous était Demyx, le pauvre ne supportait pas la violence -il paniquait même à la vue du sang avant de tomber dans les pommes.

L'homme brun râla alors, comme quoi on le lui servait même pas à boire ici. Loz voulu s'exécuter, mieux valait ne pas les contrarié pour l'instant, mais il ne gagna qu'à se faire lancer un verre vide dessus -qu'il évita de justesse heureusement.

« Y en a pas un seul qui est une tronche convenable ou quoi? se plaignit-il.

-Laissez tomber. se moqua un de ses hommes. C'est une bande de travelo, comment voulez qu'il est quelqu'un de correct dans ce... »

Il s'arrêta de parler, portant son regard sur moi. … Oh non, je ne le sentais vraiment pas, mais alors _vraiment_ pas là.

« On dirait qu'il y en a un intéressant. Amenez le moi.

-Attendez, il n'est p-! voulu intervenir Yazoo, mais un des hommes l'empêcha de s'interposer, le menaçant de sa lame. »

Malgré le fait que j'avais tout, sauf envie de m'approcher de ce type -j'étais mort de trouille, oui-, je fus forcé de lui amené un verre d'alcool. Il m'attrapa de même le bras pour me faire m'asseoir. Je retins une grimace à son contact. Mais même si tout cela ne me plaisait pas, je me devais de faire tête basse pour le moment. On ne savait jamais ce qu'ils pourraient faire si on les énervait.

« Hé bien. fit l'un des hommes de main. Si je ne savais pas que c'était un mec je l'aurais pris avec moi!

-Et tu serais direct allé à la case lit. se moqua son boss. Mais l'intérieur est aussi important. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que ce type passa alors sa main sous ma robe, venant toucher mon entre-jambe. Immédiatement, je plaquais mes mains sur la sienne afin de la virer, mais cet enfoiré passa outre le sous-vêtement.

« Qu-! commençais-je, le visage rouge. Dégagez de là!

-On dirait que celui ci à une grande gueule malgré son visage de princesse. se moqua mon agresseur, sans se stopper pour autant. Et c'est bien un gars visiblement. »

Ce salaud ne cessant de me toucher, et il avait bien plus de force que moi, je du me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas faire de bruit. Je me sentais mal, jamais envie de vomir. Je détestais ça, ma seule envie était qu'il arrête. Je crois même que je m'étais mis à trembler.

« Je vois pas où est le problème là dedans. fit alors l'autre type, celui que Marluxia avait viré. Toutes les personnes ici doivent être consentantes peu importe qui est leur partenaire après tout. »

L'autre ayant enfin cessé de me toucher, j'en profitais pour reprendre mon souffle, les mains crispées sur ma robe. Bien que j'avais envie de rendre, je me contrôlais pour ne pas paraître plus pitoyable que je ne l'étais déjà.

« Ce n'est pas vrai? continua l'homme. Vous voulez le faire avec n'importe qui du moment que c'est un homme! Je vais vous le dire direct; vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un groupe d'anormalités dégoutantes! Je suppose que vos familles ne veulent même plus vous voir! Vous devriez juste tous disparaître! »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait son discours haineux, je vis les autres membres du bar baisser la tête. Visiblement, ses mots les affectaient. Il était vrai qu'être gay -et encore plus se travestir- était très mal vu par la société. Il y avait peu d'endroit où ils pouvaient être acceptés, et sans doute que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils entendaient ça. Peu importe le fois où on est cruel avec vous, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui devient moins douloureux au fils du temps, au contraire même.

Être traité d'anormal, être exclu des autres, me retrouvé tout seul... c'était quelque chose qui m'avait toujours fait peur. C'était pour ça que j'essayais de toujours adhérer à la majorité, mais, pourtant...

« Ils ne sont pas anormaux! m'écriais-je soudainement. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'est! »

Tous se figèrent, m'observant alors que je m'étais redresser. C'était vrai. J'avais pensé qu'ils étaient anormaux avant, mais maintenant...

« Ceux sont ceux qui les dénigrent qui font une erreur! »

L'homme que j'avais coupé dans son discours m'observa un moment, avant de saisir un verre.

« Espèce de sale gnome! A qui tu penses parler! gueula-t-il en voulant me frapper avec le verre. »

Fermant les yeux, les bras devant-moi pour me protéger, je me préparais au choc... qui ne vint pas. J'entendis le bruit, mais ne sentis pas la douleur. Rouvrant les yeux, je constatais avec horreur que Yazoo s'était interposé pour prendre le coup à ma place. Ce dernier saignait à la tête. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit que l'homme lui porta un nouveau coup pour le mettre à terre. De même, je vis plus loin que les autres types maintenaient ceux du bar à terre -en frappant certains même-, ces derniers ayant voulu aussi intervenir.

Je vis alors mon agresseur poser son pied sur la tête de Yazoo, comme s'il allait l'écraser.

« Et toi, fit-il en me pointant, qu'est-ce que tu as dit juste avant? Hm? Tsss, tu es tellement effrayé que tu ne peux même parl-. »

Ne le laissant pas finir, je le repoussais d'un bras avant qu'il s'éloigne de l'argenté vers qui je me penchais pour m'assurer qu'il n'avait rien de grave. Je jetais alors un regard noir à l'homme.

J'avais le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, j'étais mort de peur, je ne savais pas si j'allais sortir entier de toute cette histoire... mais quoiqu'il en soit, je ne pouvais pas le laisser dire ça.

« Je disais que ceux qui les dénigrent juste parce qu'ils aiment le même sexe qu'eux font une grosse erreur!

-Sale petit... Prépare-toi à prendre la correction de ta vie!

-Ça devrait plutôt être à moi de dire ça. »

Le coup de poing parti sans que j'eus le temps de comprendre, mettant mon agresseur à terre. Écarquillant les yeux, je vis Axel devant moi, accompagné de Riku et Kadaj qui avaient déjà mis quelques gars à terre.

« Et bien, on dirait que certains n'ont pas appris qu'il ne fallait pas toucher la possession d'autrui. fit le rouquin. Va falloir payer pour ça. »

* * *

Et oui, le petit Roxas commence enfin à changer sa façon de penser, mais pourra-t-il accepter Axel pour autant? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre (ou pas). \o/

Au fur et à mesure de l'écriture, je me suis rendue compte que la seule chose dont j'avais hâte était l'apparition d'Axel. xD Ch'ais pas pourquoi mais il me manquait ce rouquin. On le retrouvera plus longuement dans le chapitre qui suit. ^^

Review? :3


	19. Chapter 18

Et voici le nouveau chapitre. J'en avais déjà écrit une partie avant mes révisions, j'ai pu donc le finir sans que ça ne prenne trop de temps. \o/

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire dessus, si ce n'est que j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

_Axel est là._

Ce fut la première pensée qui me traversa l'esprit en voyant le rouquin, et je fus en même temps pris d'un immense soulagement. C'était étrange, mais par sa seule présence j'avais l'impression que tout était déjà réglé, que j'étais dès à présent en sécurité. Il faut dire, il avait toujours le don d'arriver au bon moment pour me sauver la mise.

Quelque part, je me disais que j'étais aussi cruel avec lui qu'il pouvait l'être avec moi. Je le repoussais sans cesse, mais dès que j'étais dans la merde je me raccrochais à lui pour me sortir de là. Je m'étais déjà fait cette réflexion une fois, et Axel avait tâché de me faire déculpabiliser en disant que tout était de sa faute et non la mienne. C'était étrange que je me mette à réfléchir à tout ça en cet instant, mais ça m'était apparu dans la figure comme une baffe lorsque mes yeux s'étaient posés sur le rouquin.

Pour résumer tout ça, je dirais que j'étais vraiment content de le voir, parce que je savais qu'il ne me ferais rien en cet instant et me protégerais au contraire.

Oui, vraiment, j'étais une belle enflure quand j'y pensais.

« Roxas, ça va? »

Revenant à la réalité à la question du roux, je hochai rapidement la tête en guise de réponse. Cela sembla le satisfaire car il eut un léger sourire avant de se détourner de moi pour faire face à ses opposants. Riku et Kadaj restaient non loin de lui, scrutant les types autour d'eux qui allaient leur sauter dessus d'une seconde à l'autre.

« On doit aller jusqu'où? demanda calmement Riku.

-Frappez assez fort pour ne puissent plus bouger pendant une semaine au moins. »

Un des hommes, armé de son couteau, fonça alors vers les argentés, amenant les autres à le suivre. Les jumeaux répliquèrent aussitôt, mettant rapidement les types à terre. Quelque part... j'avais de la pitié pour ces pauvres gars. Ils jouaient les durs à cuire en s'en prenant à plus faible qu'eux, mais dès qu'ils tombaient sur quelqu'un qui relevait le niveau... Oui, vraiment, j'avais mal pour eux. Pour ce que j'avais déjà pu voir de leurs performances, je n'aurais certainement pas aimé être conforté à Riku et Kadaj à leur place -sans doute qu'il m'aurait déjà tué depuis longtemps si ça avait été le cas.

Toutefois, lorsque le chef du groupe vis que ses hommes étaient mis à terre les uns après les autres il commença à paniquer. Son idée fut donc de prendre un otage, et devinez quoi... évidement c'était encore tombé pour ma pomme. Non, mais sérieusement, j'aimerais bien qu'on m'expliquer pourquoi tous les types louches du coin avait comme idée de me kidnapper ou m'utiliser comme bouclier. Merde à la fin! Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour être un tel aimant à emmerdes?

En tout cas, l'homme m'avait d'un seul coup relevé -profitant du fait qu'Axel s'occupait d'un autre gars- pour ensuite bloquer ma gorge avec son bras, il m'étranglait à moitié, et approcher un couteau de mon visage.

« Si vous ne voulez pas voir le gosse crever vous avez intér- »

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase... se retrouvant subitement avec trois lames pointées sur lui. Celle de Kadaj sur sa nuque, Riku au niveau de son cou, et pour finir la lame d'Axel devant son œil. Mon agresseur eut alors un rire crispé tout en lâchant son arme. Visiblement, il était assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il risquait d'y passer d'ici peu s'il insistait.

Alors que j'étais enfin libéré, Axel m'attira contre lui d'un bras tandis que Kadaj plaquait le chef de la bande au sol. Je me laissai faire pour ma part, m'autorisant enfin à expirer un soupir. Je m'étais tellement crispé quand l'autre m'avait pris en otage que j'en avais coupé ma respiration sans même m'en rendre compte. C'était à peine si je sentais encore mes jambes avec tout ça...

Alors que les argentés allaient trainer les types qu'ils avaient assommés dehors -pour en faire quoi, aucune idée- et que les membres du bar se remettaient eux aussi, Axel m'agrippa alors par les épaules.

« Roxas...

-O-oui?

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous comme ça?

-Hein? »

Je mis quelques secondes pour comprendre de quoi il parlait, avant de brutalement rougir. … J'avais oublié que j'étais actuellement habillé en fille... et merde.

« Je, je peux tout expliquer! bafouillai-je aussitôt en paniquant.

-J'écouterais tes explications plus tard. grogna-t-il en me soulevant soudainement pour me porter sur son épaule. J'avais bien dit à Marlu que je ne voulais pas te voir en salle.

-Lâche moiiii! »

Je vis Cloud tenter une approche pour expliquer au rouquin que c'était de sa faute, mais Axel l'ignora -se fichant de même du fait que je lui donnais des coups de pieds pour qu'il me lâche. Au final, je fus une nouvelle fois littéralement kidnappé pour être amené à la voiture du rouquin et reconduit à l'appartement.

oOo

« A-arrête ça! J-je te jure qu'il ne sait rien passé! m'essoufflai-je en vain.

-Dans ce cas tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce que je vérifie. »

Je me mordis la lèvre, crispé comme pas possible. Non mais vraiment, j'allais tuer ce con de roux! Après être revenu à l'appartement, il m'avait balancé sur le lit et plaqué sur le ventre, me tenant les poignets au dessus de la tête. Sans même me laisser changer cette fichue robe -seule la perruque était tombée dans le couloir- il m'avait viré mon bas pour insérer un doigt en moi... selon lui pour vérifier que je n'avais pas été abusé en son absence. Tu parles, juste que ce crétin de pervers de mes deux avait encore envie de me tripoter, oui!

« Bien, il semble que rien ne soit venu ici. conclu-t-il en retirant son doigt, me permettant de respirer à nouveau correctement.

-Satisfait? crachai-je en me dégageant.

-Et vu que t'as toujours ta grande gueule, je suppose que tu n'as rien subit de traumatisant.

-Va te faire...

-Tutut, dis pas ça tu vas me tenter. »

Je lui jetais un regard noir alors qu'il venait s'asseoir à mes côtés sur le lit.

« Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu fiches comme ça? J'avais bien dit que je ne voulais pas te voir en salle. »

Je déglutis légèrement, sentant la colère dans sa voix et sachant que ça ne donnait jamais rien de bon quand il s'énervait.

« Je... C'était juste qu'il manquait du monde pour aider et...

-Et tu vois où ça t'a mené! s'exclama-t-il soudainement en me plaquant sur le matelas, se positionnant au dessus de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'avais pas été là aujourd'hui? »

Surpris, je l'observais un instant, quelque peu désorienté. Est-ce que par hasard... il s'était inquiété? … Non, c'était pas son genre. Il devait juste être paniqué à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre ait pu toucher son ''sex toy''. Rien que cette pensée me donna envie de vomir d'ailleurs. Je ne supportais pas être rabaissé à un simple défouloir d'hormones.

Mais contre toute attente, le rouquin m'enlaça doucement.

« Fais un peu attention à ce que tu fais, bordel. me fit-il. Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi! »

Je baissai un instant les yeux... Il n'avait pas tort d'un côté. Si j'étais resté tranquillement en cuisine au lieu de bêtement me mettre dans la tête d'aller aider en salle, j'aurais sans doute moins subit.

« Pardon. marmonnai-je faiblement en reconnaissant que j'étais en faute.

-Tsss. Et rien qu'à l'idée que tu ais pu t'occuper de clients j'ai eu envie de tous les tuer eux aussi. grogna-t-il.

-Mais... non! protestai-je. Personne ne m'a rien fait! Tout le monde a été très correct et amical. »

Axel se détacha alors de moi, m'observant avec étonnement.

« … Tu les défends?

-Pardon? »

Si je pensais au départ qu'il allait encore se mettre en colère et me faire une scène de jalousie ou autre... je ne vis pourtant que de l'étonnement dans son regard.

« Je veux dire, reprit-il, tu les défends, donc... Ça ne te gêne pas le fait qu'ils soient gays? »

Je l'observais un instant, avant de détourner le regard. Je comprenais bien ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Ce... c'est vrai... J'ai pensé et dit que... les couples gays étaient anormaux, pas sains, mais... Après être allé là bas, après avoir travaillé et parlé avec tout le monde... J'ai compris que j'avais tort. Ils sont comme tous le monde, c'est juste qu'ils aiment le même sexe qu'eux. »

Je pris une courte pause, reposant mon regard azur sur Axel.

« D'ailleurs... Je te dois des excuses, Axel. Certes, tu restes un connard de sale gay pervers violeur pédophile, mais... Pardon pour t'avoir insulté juste sur le fait que tu aimes les hommes. »

Le rouquin me fixa encore quelques secondes sans réagir -le temps que l'info monte au cerveau sans doute-, avant de soudainement exploser de rire.

« C'est quoi que tu me fais, là? pouffa-t-il. Je vais commencer à croire qu'on t'a remplacé par un clone là!

-Ne te moque pas! grognai-je aussitôt, vexé. Je suis sérieux espèce de crétin congénital! »

Calmant son rire, il eut alors doux sourire tout en allant caresser ma joue.

« Je sais, merci. »

Grognant, je virai sa main tout en détournant la tête.

« Va pas te faire de fausses idées. Ce sont les premières et dernières excuses que tu recevras de ma part. »

Je pris une légère pause, reposant mon regard sur lui.

« Pourquoi tu étais là bas d'ailleurs?

-Ah, ça... J'ai eu un coup de fils de Marlu qui m'a demandé d'aller à la boutique, comme quoi y aurait un problème. Il pouvait pas se déplacer, mais un de ses gars l'aurait visiblement appelé pour le prévenir. »

Le souvenir de Saix avec téléphone en main me revient alors à l'esprit. C'était vrai qu'il avait semblé avoir essayé d'appeler quelqu'un. J'avais d'abord pensé à la police, mais au final c'était Marluxia. D'un côté, ça me semblait quelque peu logique, et puis... Est-ce que vraiment la police se serait déplacée pour un incident dans un bar de travestis? J'avais quelques doutes sur ça, je devais bien l'avouer. Bien sûr, tout dépendait de la mentalité des gens, mais limite ça ne m'aurait pas étonné qu'ils prennent alors le parti des agresseurs.

Je lâchai un soupir; sans doute que je réfléchissais trop. Et puis il n'avait plus lieu de penser à tout ça. C'était fini et tout le monde était sauf; c'était le principal.

Je sentis alors Axel se rasseoir correctement, me permettant ainsi d'en faire de même. Ce dernier semblait quelque peu pensif en m'observant. Au final, après encore quelques secondes de silence il se décida à prendre la parole.

« Est-ce que tout ça sous-entend que tu as changé de bord?

-Qu... Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! grognai-je aussitôt. Même si je ne pense plus que les couples gays sont anormaux... être en couple avec un homme... C'est pas encore possible pour moi. soufflai-je en baissant les yeux. »

Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'énerve ou autre comme il l'aurait fait habituellement, se braquant à chaque fois que je disais quelque chose du genre, Axel eut l'air simplement surpris.

« Pas... ''encore''? répéta-t-il. Est-ce que ça veut dire que ça serait possible dans le futur? »

Ce fut à mon tour d'avoir l'air étonné, l'observant quelques secondes, avant de me faire pensif. J'avais lâché ça comme ça sans réfléchir, mais... Maintenant qu'il m'avait fait relever ce détail... Non, c'était clair pour moi que j'étais actuellement incapable de me mettre en couple avec un homme. Mais plus tard? … Je fus alors profondément déconcerté, car je du admettre ne pas avoir de réponse à cette question. Quelque part, ça me fit un peu peur. Avant j'aurais nier ce fait sans tarder. Serais-je en train de changer?

« Je... je ne sais pas. avouai-je piteusement. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence entre nous deux, durant lesquelles ni Axel ni moi ne nous regardions. Puis, doucement, je sentis sa main se poser sur ma joue, me faisant ainsi redresser la tête.

« Je suis quelqu'un d'extrêmement impatient. me souffla-t-il alors qu'il rapprochait son visage du mien. Mais pour toi, je ferais une exception et attendrais jusqu'à ce que ça devienne possible. »

Il m'embrassa alors, et pour une fois je le laissais faire quelques secondes. D'un côté, j'étais curieux de voir si l'embrasser me dégoûtait toujours ou non, et de l'autre... ce devait bien être la première fois qu'il se montrait aussi compréhensif avec moi, et sans doute que je lui devais bien un baiser pour ça. En tout cas, si je n'aimais toujours pas avoir ses lèvres contre les miennes, je devais avouer ne pas avoir peur en cet instant. Il était rare qu'Axel se montre aussi doux avec moi, et ça avait quelque chose d'apaisant quelque part.

Enfin, du moins jusqu'à ce que je ne sente sa main glisser sur son fessier alors qu'il commençait à approfondir l'échange. … Et merde.

Réagissant aussitôt, je voulu le repousser, mais trop tard. Me planquant à nouveau sur le lit, il se mit à embrasser mon cou alors que ses doigts me pénétraient.

« A-arrête! m'écriai-je comme je pouvais. Tu, tu as dit que tu attendrais!

-J'ai dit que j'attendrais pour tes sentiments, pas pour ton corps. »

… Je devais rêver là, c'est sûr.

« C'est l'inverse normalement espèce de crétin!

-Possible, oui. sourit-il avant de m'embrasser à nouveau pour me faire taire. »

Et c'était reparti pour un tour. J'allais vraiment le tuer ce sale gay pervers violeur pédophile.

* * *

Et voilàààà. :3

Désolée, mais le prochain lemon ce n'est toujours pas pour cette fois. u_u Et pour l'instant, même s'il commence à changer de mentalité doucement, Roxas n'aime toujours **pas** être touché par un homme. Je préfère donc ne pas écrire de nouvelle scène de viol. Le prochain lemon viendra donc au moment où notre cher blondinet commencera aussi à ne plus être mal à l'aise sur le fait d'être en couple lui-même avec un homme. ;) (dans un futur très très lointain ça arrivera peut-être un jour... *paf*)

N'hésitez pas me laisser une petit review pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. ^_^


	20. Chapter 19

Après une trèèèèèès longue attente (y a-t-il encore des lecteurs en vie ici ?) voici finalement le chapitre 19.

Vraiment, je suis désolée de ce temps de publication monstrueusement long. J'aurais voulu poster ce chapitre plus tôt mais je n'arrivais à rien. Parfois, même avec de la bonne volonté, on n'arrive pas à écrire. Enfin, j'ai réussi à faire un chapitre qui me plaisait.

Pour ce qui est des prochains chapitres, je vais essayer de ne pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps. D'ailleurs, en relisant les précédents chapitres, j'ai vu que j'avais laissé passer pleiiiiin de fautes. x_x Mon dieu, il faudrait que je trouve un moment pour faire une correction de tout ça, car là j'ai vraiment honte. xD J'espère que je n'en aurai pas oubliées autant dans ce chapitre.

Je voulais aussi m'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu à certaines reviews. J'en avais reçues plusieurs à un moment, après je les ai oubliées quelques jours, et ensuite je ne savais plus à qui j'avais déjà répondu ou non. =_="" Je m'excuse donc auprès des personnes à qui je n'ai pas répondu. Ce n'était pas volontaire. ;_;

Je vous laisse à présent lire tranquillement. :3

* * *

« Roxas, on va voir ce manège ?

-Mh ? Oui, pourquoi pas. »

La jeune fille attrapa ma main pour m'entrainer dans la file d'attente du jet coaster en question. Je ne pus empêcher un léger sourire de naître sur mes lèvres. Après avoir passé des semaines dans un milieu rempli de testostérone, avoir une présence féminine à mes côtés me faisait le plus grand bien. Et puis, Xion était plutôt mignonne comme fille.

Malgré sa coupe de cheveux à la garçonne, elle était tout de même très féminine. Elle était actuellement vêtue d'un haut blanc à manches longues, surmonté d'une veste beige, ainsi que d'une jupe bleu pâle lui arrivant jusqu'au genoux. Le tout était complété avec des bas noirs et des bottes beiges. Moi même je portais une tenue assez chaude. Il fallait dire que nous avions bien avancé vers l'hiver maintenant, ça ne m'étonnerait pas de voir de la neige tomber d'ici quelques jours.

Le mois de décembre avait toujours été une période que je détestais, parce qu'elle s'accompagnait de plusieurs fêtes. Il y avait Noël, le jour de l'an, et aussi mon anniversaire -j'approchai de mes vingt ans. Depuis que j'étais devenu orphelin, je passai très mal ces évènements, ne pouvant empêcher des souvenirs douloureux de remonter. C'était des moments à passer en famille, et moi je n'en avais plus. Demyx m'avait parfois invité à passer les fêtes de fin d'année chez lui, mais à présent je refusais toujours. Comme je n'avais jamais le cœur à vraiment m'amuser, je préférais simplement rester de mon côté et passer ces jours comme s'ils étaient ordinaires. Mais c'était encore plus dur d'être seul dans ces moments là en vérité. J'étais malgré tout trop fier, et stupide, pour revenir sur ma décision. C'était à croire que je me faisais volontairement du mal en m'isolant ainsi.

En tout cas cette année, je n'avais aucune idée de comment se dérouleraient ces évènements vu que j'habitais maintenant -enfin, j'étais _forcé_ d'habiter- avec Axel. Il ne m'avait parlé de rien pour l'instant, je ne savais donc pas du tout s'il avait quelque chose de prévu ou non. Je verrai bien le moment venu.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées alors que c'était au tour de Xion et moi de monter dans le manège. J'eus un sourire en voyant que ma camarade était excitée comme une puce. Visiblement, elle aimait les sensations fortes. Je n'étais pas un grand fan de ce genre d'attraction, mais je n'avais rien contre. Du moment qu'il n'y avait pas de looping du moins. J'avais toujours peur de tomber quand c'était le cas. Et puis bon, si ça faisait plaisir à la brune, je pouvais bien faire un effort. Quand j'y pensais, ça devait bien être la première fois que j'avais un rencart avec une fille. Mais si je me remémorais les raisons qui m'avaient entrainées là dedans, c'était tout de suite bien moins romantique.

Tout avait commencé il y a deux jours, alors qu'Axel et moi venions d'arriver à son entreprise. Dès l'instant où sortîmes de l'ascenseur, nous sûmes que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était beaucoup trop calme.

Le seul bruit résonant dans le bureau était celui des touches du clavier d'un ordinateur qu'on pianotait. Lorsque que le roux et moi-même posâmes notre regard sur le responsable de ce son, nous écarquillâmes les yeux d'horreur. Kadaj était en train de _travailler_ à son bureau. Il avait un air sérieux, concentré sur son écran et il ne disait mot.

J'échangeai un regard baignant d'incompréhension avec Axel. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Lorsqu'il nous vit, Riku se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha rapidement de nous.

« Putain, Riku. souffla Axel de façon à ce que Kadaj ne l'entende pas. Il a quoi ton frangin ? Tu l'as frappé trop fort ou quoi ?

-J'aimerai dire que c'est ça... Mais il se comporte ainsi depuis ce matin. Une fois arrivé il s'est simplement posé à son bureau et s'est mis à bosser sans un mot. Il n'a même pas essayé de me sauter dessus ou de me coincer dans l'ascenseur.

-Tu déconnes là ?

-Il est malade ? demandai-je, l'air inquiet.

-Je sais pas. soupira l'argenté. J'ai voulu lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais la seule réponse que j'ai eu c'est un marmonnement incompréhensible.

-Attend, j'vais tenter un truc. fit Axel avant de reparler à voix haute. Hé ! Kadaj ! Tu savais que ton frère avait oublié de mettre un caleçon aujourd'hui ? »

Alors que Riku affichait une tête blasée, son jumeau se retourna. Il nous observa l'air las, puis il se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de retourner à son écran. Il y eut un léger blanc entre nous.

« Putain... Il a pas réagit. Ça va vraiment pas là ! C'est presque obscène même !

-Attendez, fis-je, je vais voir. »

Je m'avançai vers le garçon avant de timidement prendre la parole.

« Kadaj ?

-Mh ?

-Tu vas bien ?

-Mh.

-... Tu, il t'es arrivé quelque chose ?

-Mh. »

Je lançai un regard désespéré aux deux autres qui me firent signe de continuer d'essayer.

« Heuuu... Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ? tentai-je. »

A ma grande surprise, l'argenté réagit. Il tourna la tête et m'observa longuement, le regard vide. Mal à l'aise, je penchai la tête.

« Kadaj ? »

Soudainement, et contre toute attente, il se jeta sur moi pour m'enlacer.

« Roxaaaaas ! pleurnicha-t-il. C'est horribleeeeee ! »

Après ça, il fallu qu'Axel et Riku s'y mettent tous les deux pour qu'il me lâche. Et au final, une fois qu'il se fut calmé, Kadaj nous expliqua ce qu'il se passait.

« Je suis tombé amoureux. »

Nous manquâmes tous de nous étouffer à cette révélation. Non mais sérieusement, Kadaj, _lui_, qui a un brother complex pas possible et, et... Et merde, c'était Kadaj quoi ! C'était bien la dernière personne que je pouvais imaginer tomber amoureuse. Mais le pire fut sans doute quand il nous donna le nom de l'heureuse élue -car oui, à mon grand étonnement, c'était une fille.

Xion. La fille du taré qui m'avait enlevé peu après ma rencontre avec Axel et qui avait tenté de me violer. Oh putain... L'argenté nous raconta alors qu'il l'avait par le plus grand des hasards croisée dans la rue il y a de ça quelques jours. Ils avaient bien discuté tous les deux et avaient même eu l'occasion de se revoir. Et finalement, il avait craqué pour elle.

« Ah, heu... Je suppose que c'est bien, non ? fis-je en me massant la nuque.

-Sans doute, oui. commenta Riku qui semblait avoir du mal à réaliser la chose.

-Et donc, tu vas te déclarer ? demandai-je.

-Je n'ose pas... marmonna Kadaj avant de subitement me prendre les mains. Roxas ! Je peux te demander un service ?

-Heuuuuu... Oui ? acquiesçai-je alors qu'il se prenait un coup d'Axel pour qu'il me lâche.

-J'aimerai que tu passes une après-midi avec elle ! »

Avec Riku nous dûmes retenir Axel pour ne pas qu'il l'étripe et qu'il le laisse s'expliquer. Visiblement, Xion se souvenait de moi et elle souhaitait me revoir, voulant me remercier pour la dernière fois. Il était vrai que j'avais un peu évité à cette pauvre gosse de se faire démolir le portrait par Axel. Kadaj lui avait donc promis qu'il m'en parlerait, et il souhaitait que par là je vante ses mérites à la jeune fille pour qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras ensuite.

Je n'avais rien contre le fait d'aller discuter avec elle, mais je me voyais mal jouer les entremetteurs. Et surtout je craignais vraiment pour la vie de la jeune fille vu les crises de jalousie d'Axel...

Mais après multiples supplications de Kadaj et l'accord d'Axel -qui me fit tout de même bien comprendre que ça n'avait pas intérêt à déraper-, je me retrouvai donc à avoir rendez-vous au parc d'attraction avec Xion.

Alors que le manège s'arrêtait, ma camarade sortit toute contente du wagon. Pour ma part, je ne sentais plus que moyennement mes jambes.

« Roxas ? Tout va bien ? Tu es un peu pâle.

-O-oui... C'était juste un peu rapide pour moi. »

Elle me sourit et me prit par le bras, proposant d'aller s'asseoir un moment. A ce moment précis, je sentis deux auras meurtrières dans mon dos. Je lançai un bref regard blasé derrière moi. Les boulets... Ils étaient tout sauf discrets, et je me demandai comment Xion n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence de ces deux andouilles. A savoir, Axel et Kadaj qui s'étaient mis en tête de me pister pour me surveiller. Entre une asperge rousse et un argenté, c'est sûr que personne n'allait les voir. Je retiens un soupir et reportai mon attention sur la jeune fille.

Maintenant que nous étions posés, c'était sans doute le bon moment pour discuter. Enfin, du moins c'est ce que voulait me dire Kadaj en me faisant des signes au loin. Un peu mal à l'aise, je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude de jouer les entremetteurs, je tentai d'engager la conversation.

« Au fait, Xion. Tu, heu... Tu aimes bien Kadaj ? »

J'espérais ne pas être trop direct. Si la brune fut un instant étonnée de la question, elle eut un petit sourire ensuite.

« Monsieur Kadaj ? Il est amusant, pourquoi ? »

… _Monsieur_ Kadaj ? Je fus surpris, voir même choqué, par le titre utilisé dans un premier temps, avant de me souvenir de l'âge de Xion. Il était vrai qu'elle était encore au lycée -d'ailleurs je ne savais même pas son âge, seize ou dix-sept ans sans doute. Pour elle, l'argenté devait sembler plutôt âgé. Enfin, si je partais du principe qu'elle avait dix-sept ans, sachant que Kadaj en avait vingt-trois... Du coup ça leur faisait quand même six années d'écart.

Je me demandai alors si je n'étais pas en train de faire une connerie. Certes, on trouvait des couples avec dix ans d'écart, voir plus. Mais là, elle n'était même pas majeure. Ça craignait un peu quand même. Bon sang, dans quoi je m'étais _encore_ embarqué ?

« Heu, juste pour savoir. Comme ça. Et donc, c'est tout ?

-C'est quelqu'un de gentil et, oh ! J'ai compris !

-... Pardon ?

-Tu es jaloux, c'est ça ? »

Je faillis m'étouffer. De quoi ? Devant mon air choqué, elle continua sur sa lancé.

« Ah, mais je pensais que tu étais avec l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Ou vous avez cassé et maintenant tu veux aller avec Kadaj mais tu as peur que je te le pique, c'est ça ? »

… Comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu me sortir tout ça avec un grand sourire et limite des étoiles dans les yeux ? Personnellement, j'étais plutôt à deux doigts de faire une syncope.

« A-attend ! me dépêchai-je d'intervenir. Que, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est pas ça du tout !

-Non ?

-Non ! Je ne suis et ne veux être avec personne là ! »

Bon, c'était plus compliqué que ça mais inutile d'entrer dans les détails. Xion m'observa un moment, comme pesant le pour et le contre, puis elle finit par hocher la tête.

« D'accord. »

Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment compris ? J'avais des doutes... Mais vraiment, l'imagination des filles faisaient peur parfois.

« Et donc, pourquoi tu me demandais ça alors ?

-C'est... »

Je lâchai un soupir, ça ne servirait à rien de tourner autour du pot.

« C'est Kadaj qui m'a demandé de faire ça.

-Ah ?

-Il était trop timide pour aller te parler. »

Elle resta silencieuse un instant, avant de légèrement rougir. Visiblement, elle venait de comprendre. Elle baissa les yeux et observa le sol quelques secondes.

« Et bien, monsieur Kadaj est quelqu'un de gentil... Mais il est un peu... Enfin, il est plus âgé que moi. Je l'apprécie, mais pas de cette façon. »

Je poussai un soupir, j'en étais sûr.

« Je lui dirai la prochaine fois que je le verrai. fit-elle en souriant. C'est mieux de dire ces choses là en face.

-Sans doute, oui.

-Et toi ? Il y a quelqu'un à qui tu veux te déclarer ?

-... Je t'ai dit que je n'avais personne.

-Et l'homme aux cheveux rouges ? »

Axel ? Je réfléchis quelques secondes, avant de pousser un soupir.

« C'est compliqué et je suis un peu paumé. Je ne sais plus si je le déteste tant que ça au final.

-Ma grand mère disait souvent que l'amour et la haine étaient des sentiments très proches.

-Ah ?

-Oui. Mais c'est plus facile de haïr que d'aimer quelqu'un. Donc parfois on se force à détester une personne pour se protéger car on a peur. »

Je l'observai avec étonnement. C'était peut-être un peu philosophique comme discours, mais il y avait quelque chose de vrai là dedans.

« Que veux-tu dire exactement ?

-Même si pour l'instant tu ne sais pas où tu en es, peut-être que tu ne détestes déjà plus cette personne. Mais c'est simplement plus facile pour toi de croire que c'est toujours le cas. »

Je fus silencieux quelques secondes. Est-ce que... ça pourrait être vrai ? Axel m'avait fait des choses horribles et m'avait profondément blessé, et sans doute que je ne pourrais jamais le pardonner pour ça. Mais avec le temps, il s'était adouci petit à petit, et j'avais aussi appris à voir qu'il avait des bons côtés malgré tout.

Parfois il était effrayant, et parfois je m'accrochai à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Alors, peut-être que oui, c'était plus facile de dire que je le haïssais. Mais est-ce que je n'avais pas aussi commencé à apprécier certaines parts de lui ?

Je me passai une main sur le visage, je ne savais plus. Xion me sourit doucement et posa une main sur mon épaule.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on réalise en un claquement de doigt, ça prend du temps de passer d'un sentiment à l'autre. Ne te prends pas trop la tête avec ça pour l'instant, ça viendra tout seul. »

Je hochai la tête, lui offrant un petit sourire reconnaissant. Finalement, je me redressai.

« Je reviens, je vais prendre un truc à grignoter. Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Oh, et bien. S'il y a des beignets j'en veux bien. »

Acquiesçant, je me dirigeai donc vers un stand de nourriture un peu plus loin. Et comme je m'en doutais, profitant du fait que j'étais seul, Kadaj s'approcha de moi.

« Alors ? Elle a dit quelque chose ? »

Je lui collai le sachet contenant mon achat dans les mains avant de le pousser vers le banc.

« Va lui parler tout seul comme un grand.

-Hein ? Mais...

-Y a pas de ''mais'', file tout de suite ou je lui dis que tu as plusieurs fois essayé de te faire ton frère. »

Devant la menace, il fila sans tarder. Je poussai un soupir. Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait pas faire, sérieusement.

« Et bien, tu en avais déjà marre ? »

Je me retournai pour voir Axel s'avancer vers moi.

« Bah, c'est à lui de se débrouiller tout seul. »

Le rouquin eut un sourire et passa un bras par dessus mes épaules.

« Bon, alors je peux te kidnapper pour faire un tour avec toi. »

Je m'apprêtai à refuser et à le repousser, avant d'hésiter. Je le dévisageai un moment puis virai son bras.

« D'accord, mais tu me colles pas. »

Il sembla avoir l'air aussi ravi que surpris. Nous filâmes donc tous deux de notre côté, et je faisais en sorte de garder une certaine distance entre nous.

« Tu as déjà été dans un parc d'attraction ? demandai-je en remarquant qu'il ne cessait de regarder autour de lui.

-Mh ? Pas vraiment, enfin, juste une fois. Quand j'étais gamin Reno m'y avait emmené. Je m'en souviens pas tellement. Et toi ?

-Ça m'est plusieurs fois arrivé quand j'étais petit, et j'y suis aussi allé l'année derrière avec des amis. On s'était bien amusé.

-Ça à l'air sympa, ouais. fit-il en haussant les épaules. »

J'eus un léger sourire, un peu amusé par son attitude. Il voulait faire l'indifférent, mais je sentais qu'il mourrait d'envie d'essayer les attractions autour de nous.

« Allez, viens. Je vais te montrer ce qu'il y a d'amusant à faire. »

C'est ainsi que je le trainai vers divers manèges. Et mine de rien, on passa plutôt un bon moment. Il se tint plutôt à carreau, me prenant juste par la taille ou me volant un baiser par moment. Mais sinon, il ne chercha pas à aller plus loin. Il avait peut-être juste envie de profiter du parc. En tout cas, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

« Tiens.

-... C'est quoi ? demandai-je en voyant l'ours en peluche qu'il me tendait.

-Tu le matais depuis tout à l'heure dans la vitrine.

-... ça voulait pas dire que je le voulais.

-Bah, il te ressemble. »

Je pris l'ourson et l'observai, plutôt sceptique quant à cette affirmation. Mis à part le fait qu'il soit de couleur brun-blond, je ne voyais pas tellement le lien avec moi. Axel pouffa de rire en m'ébouriffant les cheveux, s'attirant un grognement de ma part.

« Tu devrais voir ta tête.

-Abruti. »

Lui écrasant le pied, je me détournai de lui et filai, la peluche toujours dans les bras. Mine de rien, ça m'avait fait plaisir. Non pas que je voulais spécialement cette peluche, mais le fait qu'il m'ait fait un cadeau... c'était... gentil de sa part. Il avait voulu me faire plaisir ?

Si j'aurais nié ce fait il n'y a pas si peu, j'avais toutefois du mal à le réfuter ici. Quand il se mettait en colère parce qu'on m'avait touché ou parce que j'avais été en danger, j'avais toujours pensé que c'était parce qu'il me considérait comme un objet et ne voulait pas que les autres m'approchent. Mais là... Je ne pouvais pas user de cet argument. Il m'avait fait un cadeau, plutôt mignon d'ailleurs. Alors, mis à part l'envie de me faire plaisir, je ne voyais rien d'autre. Ça me faisait bizarre de me dire ça.

Je jetai un bref coup d'œil au rouquin qui me suivait l'air amusé. Peut-être que Xion avait bel et bien raison. C'était plus facile de se dire qu'on détestait quelqu'un que d'admettre qu'on commençait à l'apprécier.

oOo

Le lendemain, Kadaj était redevenu lui-même. Après s'être pris un râteau de la part de Xion il avait déprimé un bref moment, jusqu'à qu'il voit son frère. Là, il s'était jeté sur lui sans tarder et s'était remis à jouer les imbéciles heureux.

Je ne savais pas si c'était vraiment une bonne chose ou non, mais ça faisait plaisir de le retrouver comme avant.

* * *

Un chapitre un peu calme mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

Je m'excuse encore de cette longue attente pour ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me faire signe que vous me suivez toujours, ça m'encouragera à continuer. ;_;


	21. Chapter 20

Et voici le chapitre 20 que vous attendiez tous, ou pas. \o/ Je l'avais déjà écrit depuis quelques jours mais j'ai attendu de finir le 21 et de commencer le 22 pour le publier. Afin de ne plus vous infliger des attentes de cinq mois pour la suite, je vais tâcher de prendre de l'avance dans l'écriture. ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

« Tiens, c'est pour toi. »

Surpris, j'observai le petit paquet rouge que Demyx venait de me déposer dans les mains. Une fois le boulot au bar fini, il avait décidé de m'accompagner un moment sur le chemin du retour.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ouvre, tu verras. »

Curieux, je retirai un de mes gants noirs et défis l'emballage. Je découvris une boite de cd avec écrit « joyeux anniversaire » dessus. J'eus un faible sourire. C'est vrai qu'on était le dix-neuf décembre. J'avais complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui que j'obtenais mes vingt ans.

« Merci, Demyx. fis-je en ouvrant la boite pour observer le cd. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dessus ?

-J'aurais voulu t'offrir un truc plus joli, mais comme j'avais pas tellement de sous je t'ai enregistré mes chansons dessus. J'espère que t'aimera. »

Je remerciai à nouveau mon cousin avant de ranger le présent dans mon sac. Demyx avait toujours eu un talent certain pour la musique. Une guitare en main, il pouvait lui arriver de passer des journées à jouer jusqu'à en oublier de manger. Respectant le fait que je ne souhaitais plus fêter mon anniversaire, il ne faisait jamais rien de très extravagant ou n'allait pas organiser de fête surprise. Mais tous les ans il tenait à m'offrir un petit quelque chose. Et mine de rien, ça me faisait tout de même plaisir.

Il me tapa gentiment dans le dos.

« Bon, j'vais te laisser là. Je tourne par là moi. Ça va aller tout seul ? C'est pas très sûr la nuit.

-C'est bon, merci. Quelqu'un va sans doute passer me prendre en chemin.

-D'accord. Au fait, ça se passe mieux avec le rouquin ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. fis-je en haussant les épaules. Ça reste un con, mais peut-être moins qu'au début. »

Demyx me sourit doucement avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux, s'attirant un grognement de ma part.

« Allez, rentre bien. Et bon anniversaire encore.

-Merci. »

J'observai le punk traverser la route, puis je remis mon gant et repris ma marche. Je soufflai un peu, faisant apparaître de la buée devant moi. Il faisait bien froid à présent, et sortir sans une bonne écharpe aurait été du suicide. Je tapai un peu dans mes mains pour les réchauffer. On devait avoir atteint les moins cinq ou moins dix. Le matin il n'était pas rare de trouver du verglas sur la route. Mais pas de neige pour l'instant. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel sombre où la pollution lumineuse de la ville empêchait de voir les étoiles. On pouvait tout de même apercevoir la lune qui se présentait en croissant. Je me souvenais que petit, j'avais été passionné par l'astronomie. Faute de pouvoir m'acheter un télescope, j'occupais mes soirées à observer l'immensité bleue avec des jumelles. Puis, en grandissant, c'était passé. Mais j'appréciais toujours de lever le nez vers les étoiles de temps en temps. La toile céleste de nuit était toujours magnifique. Pour la voir, il fallait toutefois s'éloigner de la ville. Tous ces lampadaires et enseignes lumineuses gâchaient le spectacle nocturne.

« Roxas ? »

M'arrachant à ma contemplation, je baissai les yeux pour voir Riku qui m'attendait à l'angle d'une rue. Je m'approchai.

« Bonjour. »

Il haussa un sourcil à ma salutation.

« C'est minuit passé, expliquai-je, donc on est déjà demain. Enfin, aujourd'hui du coup.

-Si tu veux. »

Ne cherchant pas plus loin, il me fit signe de monter dans la voiture derrière lui. Je hochai la tête et me plaçai simplement sur un siège arrière. Quand je finissais le boulot l'argenté venait toujours me chercher, de temps en temps c'était Kadaj aussi. Quelque part, ça m'arrangeait. Les rues n'étaient pas toujours fréquentables la nuit et en plus j'échappai à la morsure du froid. Mais d'un autre côté, je culpabilisais un peu de le faire venir aussi tard à chaque fois pour me récupérer. Il avait sans doute mieux à faire que s'occuper de moi, comme par exemple profiter d'une nuit de sommeil complète. En parlant de dormir, je lâchai un bâillement. J'étais crevé. Entre les cours, le boulot et en plus devoir supporter Axel... Je n'avais plus un moment à moi pour me reposer. Heureusement que les vacances commençaient aujourd'hui. Je pourrais dormir un peu plus, et Marluxia m'avait donné aussi congé durant cette période.

Je m'endormis visiblement sans m'en rendre compte, car au réveil je me retrouvai dans le lit d'Axel. Redressant paresseusement la tête, je pus constater que le rouquin était absent et que le réveil affichait plus de dix heures. Je me massai la figure. J'avais donc passé ma nuit d'une traite, et Axel devait déjà être au travail, lui. Je m'étirai un peu avant de me redresser. Tant mieux si on m'avait laissé faire la grasse matinée, j'avais bien besoin de récupérer. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais même avoir la journée pour moi. Et d'ailleurs, ne pouvant résister à l'appel des draps chauds, je décidai de m'y blottir encore un peu.

Maintenant que j'y pensais, je m'étais habitué à ce train de vie. Certes, ça m'énervait toujours qu'Axel me tripote sans cesse, mais j'avais l'impression que ces derniers temps, il était devenu... plus doux avec moi. Enfin, le gros point noir de l'histoire restait tout de même ce chantage pour me prostituer de force. … D'ailleurs, je pris soudainement conscience de quelque chose. Cela faisait un petit moment que le rouquin n'avait plus réclamé de coucher avec moi. Une semaine au moins, non ? Certes, il m'embrassait toujours et n'hésitait pas à mettre la main dans mon pantalon quand bon lui chantait, mais sinon... Perplexe quant à cette constatation, je tâchai de réfléchir à ce fait étrange. Pour quelle raison cesserait-il de me vouloir me prendre ? Non pas que je n'étais pas content de ça, bien au contraire. Mais je ne comprenais pas. Sa libido était à plat ? … Non. Mais peut-être que c'était juste qu'il n'en avait pas envie en ce moment. Après tout, une personne normale n'avait pas forcément le besoin ou l'envie de coucher avec quelqu'un tous les soirs, ni même forcément toutes les semaines. Aurait-il été excité au début pour à présent se calmer ? Est-ce qu'il commençait à se lasser de moi ? Ou c'était simplement un moment de pause avant que ça ne reparte comme au début ? J'en savais rien. Soupirant, je passai une main sur ma figure. Axel était décidément la personne la plus difficile à comprendre que j'avais rencontrée jusqu'alors.

Je finis par me lever aux alentours de dix heures et demie. Après une rapide douche je me fis un petit-déjeuner tranquille devant la télé. Regardant un dessin-animé -malgré mon âge j'aimais toujours ça-, j'entendis ensuite mon portable vibrer pour m'annoncer un message. Lorsque j'avais demandé à Axel, ce dernier avait fini par m'apprendre qu'il avait gardé mon téléphone dans un coin après qu'il m'est « acheté ». Je le soupçonnais d'avoir regardé tous mes messages, mais j'avais au moins pu le récupérer. En tout cas, je venais de recevoir un texto de Sora, ce dernier me souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. J'eus un léger sourire et lui répondis un simple « merci ». Il ne tarda pas à envoyer un nouveau message, proposant qu'on aille faire un tour ensemble aujourd'hui. Ça me tentait bien, mais... d'une, je ne savais pas si j'étais enfermé ou non, et ensuite, Axel risquait de pousser une gueulante si je filais sans rien dire. Je fis la moue, réfléchissant un instant, avant d'avoir une idée.

Me levant j'allais vérifier la porte. Coup de bol, le seul verrou enclenché était un que je pouvais défaire de l'intérieur. Je pourrais donc partir sans problème. J'envoyai une réponse à Sora, puis allai finir de manger avant de me préparer.

Je sortis de l'appartement vers treize heures. Regardant autour de moi pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait personne, je quittai l'immeuble à toute allure. Bon, vu que je n'avais pas la clef, j'avais du laisser la porte non verrouillée. Mais je supposais que ça irait. L'endroit était bien gardé et personne ne songerait sans doute à vérifier. J'attrapai le premier bus passant pour me diriger vers le centre ville. Maintenant que j'y pensais, depuis que j'étais chez Axel ça devait bien être la première fois que je me déplaçais par moi-même. Habituellement Riku me servait de chauffeur. Et ce n'était pas plus mal que je sorte tout seul, je me sentais un peu plus libre ainsi.

Une fois descendu à mon arrêt, je pris la direction de la poste où j'avais rendez-vous avec Sora. Je ne tardais d'ailleurs pas à l'apercevoir, adossé contre un mur. Dès qu'il me vit, il eut un grand sourire et couru vers moi.

« Salut Roxaaaas ! Ça va ?

-Salut. Oui, et toi ? Tu n'as pas trop attendu ?

-T'inquiète, j'étais seulement là depuis quelques minutes. Ah, et joyeux anniversaire encore ! J'ai pris ça pour toi. »

Bafouillant un merci gêné, et grommelant comme quoi je lui avais bien dit de ne rien m'acheter, je pris le paquet bleu qu'il me tendait. De forme rectangulaire, il était plutôt petit. En enlevant le papier, je découvris qu'il s'agissait d'un écrin à bijou. A l'intérieur se trouvait une fine chaine argentée, avec accroché au bout un petit pendentif en forme d'étoile. Ça ne faisait pas tellement féminin, plutôt neutre en fait.

« C'est un bracelet, il te plait ?

-Oui, merci beaucoup, Sora. Mais vraiment, tu n'aurais pas du. Ça me gêne. »

C'était vrai que c'était un beau cadeau, mais tout de même. C'était trop pour moi. J'espérais au moins qu'il ne l'avait pas payé trop cher.

« Mais non, mais non ! Ça me fait plaisir. sourit le châtain. Je te l'accroche ? »

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il remonta ma manche et accrocha le bijou à mon poignet. J'eus un léger sourire gêné en le regardant, avant d'à nouveau remercier Sora. Je tâcherai de lui rendre la pareil à son anniversaire. Il me prit alors par les épaules pour me pousser en avant.

« Allez, on y va ! »

Même si je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'était le « y », je me laissai entrainer. Au final, on fit un tour en ville, s'arrêtant dans diverses boutiques ou se posant un instant pour boire une collation. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé un bête après-midi avec un ami. C'était agréable.

« Oh ! Roxas ! Regarde, regarde ! »

Levant le nez dans la direction qu'il pointait -à savoir le ciel-, je vis quelques flocons tomber. La neige arrivait donc enfin. J'eus d'ailleurs un sourire attendri devant l'air émerveillé de Sora. Il pouvait être un vrai gamin parfois, mais c'était une part de lui que j'appréciais.

« C'est beau. fit-il. Avec un peu de chance elle va tenir et demain on aurait plein de neige partout. On pourra même avoir un Noël blanc si ça se trouve.

-Un Noël blanc ?

-Oui, c'est ce qu'on dit quand il y a de la neige le jour de Noël. Disons que ça met plus dans l'ambiance.

-Mh... Tu comptes faire quoi pour Noël ? Tu vas rentrer chez toi ?

-Pour le vint-cinq, oui. Mais le vint-quatre je compte rester à l'appartement avec mon colocataire.

-Ah ? Pourquoi ?

-Ben... disons que lui ne va pas du tout rentrer chez lui. Il n'a personne avec qui passer Noël. Donc je reste un peu avec lui.

-C'est gentil de ta part.

-Bah, ça me fait plaisir aussi. Mais si je rentre pas après mes parents vont crier. rigola-t-il. »

Après ça, on continua notre petit tour. Il était à peine dix-sept heures mais le soleil commençait déjà à décliner. La nuit tomberait sans doute d'ici une heure ou deux. Sora se stoppa alors pour regarder derrière lui. Surpris, je suivis son regard, pensant qu'il avait vu quelque chose dans une boutique ou autre. A mon grand étonnement je constatai qu'il avait les sourcils froncés et l'air contrarié. C'était rare de voir le châtain afficher ce genre d'expression.

« Sora ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Hein ? Ah, si, si. répondit-il en retrouvant rapidement le sourire. Désolé, j'ai cru voir quelqu'un que je connaissais mais je me suis trompé.

-Ah, d'accord.

-Par contre, il commence à se faire tard, non ? La nuit va bientôt tomber.

-Un peu, oui. Tu veux rentrer ?

-Ça serait plus prudent ; les rues deviennent craignos la nuit.

-Oui, tu as raison.

-Ça va aller pour rentrer ?

-Pas de problème, j'ai un bus un peu plus bas.

-D'accord, à la prochaine alors !

-A la prochaine, merci pour aujourd'hui, Sora. »

Il me sourit une derrière fois avant de filer. L'observant un moment, j'allais partir vers mon arrêt de bus avant de remarquer que le châtain venait de tourner dans une ruelle un peu plus loin. Étrange. Ce n'était pas le chemin pour rentrer chez lui pourtant. Son air soucieux me revint alors en mémoire... Aurait-il vraiment vu quelque chose alors ? Mais quoi ? En tout cas, ça devait être suffisamment important pour qu'il ne veuille rien m'en dire. Mais ça m'inquiétait. Sora était quelqu'un d'adorable, et je n'avais pas envie qu'il lui arrive malheur. Peut-être avait-il un problème et ne souhaitait pas en parler ? C'est vrai qu'il était du genre à ne rien dire pour ne pas inquiéter son entourage.

Je regardai rapidement l'heure. J'avais espéré pouvoir rapidement rentrer dans l'espoir qu'Axel ne remarque pas que j'avais filé, mais tant pis. Sora passait en priorité. C'est ainsi que me détournant du chemin du retour, je pris la même direction que mon ami. Avançant dans la ruelle qu'il avait empruntée, j'observai autour de moi dans l'espoir de retrouver sa trace. Et étonnamment, ce fut grâce à la neige que j'y parvins. Il y avait déjà un mince tapis blanc au sol, mais les flocons ne tombaient pas en assez grande quantité pour masquer les empruntes de pas. Et s'il y en avait plusieurs, elles empruntaient en revanche toute la même direction. Sora serait-il parti avec quelqu'un ?

Suivant la piste qui menaçait de disparaître si je trainais trop, j'empruntai diverses ruelles peu fréquentées. Heureusement, les lampadaires ne tardèrent pas s'allumer, me permettant de continuer à avancer malgré l'obscurité naissante. Je finis par rejoindre une rue un peu plus grande, mais qui semblait un peu... « craignos » comme disait Sora. Des groupes de délinquants trainaient là, certains fumant des trucs qui n'étaient certainement pas du tabac. Assez mal à l'aise, je tâchai de me faire discret et cherchai mon camarade du regard. Je parviens à le retrouver un peu plus loin. Il était devant un bâtiment gris couvert de tags. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire dans un endroit pareil ? Ça ne m'inspirait pas vraiment confiance tout ça.

Lorsque le châtain passa la porte, je le suivis -longeant les murs non éclairés pour ne pas être vu. Je préférais ne pas me faire remarquer par les voyous qui trainaient là, on ne savait jamais. Lorsque j'eus pénétré à l'intérieur, me retrouvant face à un escalier descendant, un courant d'air chaud me fouetta aussitôt le visage. Mais à l'inverse d'une chaleur agréable, comme lorsqu'on rentre chez soi après avoir passé une heure dans le froid, l'air était ici poisseux, étouffant. De plus, je pouvais sentir qu'il était imprégné d'une forte odeur de cigarette. L'autre chose qui m'interpella aussitôt fut le bruit. Bien que faible de là où j'étais, je pouvais clairement entendre une musique violente -du métal ou quelque chose du genre- ainsi qu'un brouhaha général. Cette association de fait me donna aussitôt une idée quant à la nature de l'endroit. Une boite de nuit ?

Certes, je pouvais imaginer que Sora aille faire la fête le soir... mais pourquoi d'un coin aussi peu rassurant ? Je veux dire, il y avait des tas de discothèques en centre-ville. Alors pourquoi en choisir une dans un quartier mal famé ?

Je me décidai à descendre l'escalier peu éclairé -la faible lumière menaçait de rendre l'âme à tout instant- pour me retrouver agressé par les éclairages et la sono bien trop forte pour mes pauvres oreilles. Et en plus je crevais de chaud maintenant. Retirant mon écharpe et mes gants tout en ouvrant mon manteau, je cherchai à nouveau Sora du regard. Où est-ce qu'il était à présent ? Avec la foule devant moi, j'allais avoir du mal à le trouver. Je pris l'initiative de franchir le mur humain, m'excusant pour passer bien que je doutais qu'on puisse m'entendre avec ce raffut, dans l'espoir de croiser mon camarade. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que je fus passé de l'autre côté que je le vis.

Pour une raison m'échappant, le fond de la salle était vide, comme si une barrière invisible empêchait les gens d'avancer. Trois canapés beiges et une table basse blanche était installés de façon isolée par rapport au reste. Les amplis étaient d'ailleurs positionnés dos à ce petit salon de façon à ce que la musique ne soit pas trop forte de ce côté. Il y avait trois hommes installés. L'un deux avaient les cheveux noirs tirés en arrière et un smoking blanc tandis que les autres possedaient des tenues plus décontractées. Ça faisait un peu le boss et ses acolytes. Et en face de tout ça, il y avait Sora.  
Sora. Droit comme un « i », il était devant ces types aux allures de mafieux, le regard dur, ne tremblant pas un poil. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là bon sang ! Me planquant derrière un pilier, je tendis l'oreille.

« Et tu crois qu'on va gentiment t'écouter ? fit l'homme en smoking, un air moqueur sur le visage.

-Disons que je préfèrerais que ça se fasse sans casse. répondit Sora d'un ton calme.

-Tu penses m'intimider ? Pourquoi je t'écouterais alors que tu t'es jeté seul dans la gueule du loup ?

-Rendez-moi simplement les dossiers et restons en là.

-Je crois que t'as pas bien compris ta situation, gamin. »

Je ne pus d'avantage en entendre car je sentis une poigne ferme me saisir les bras pour les bloquer dans mon dos. J'eus à peine le temps de lâcher un cri surpris que je fus poussé en avant -manquant de tomber sur les genoux.

« Boss, y avait ce gosse qui écoutait votre conversation. fit le type qui m'avait attrapé. »

Aussitôt, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi et je déglutis. Et merde. Lorsque mon regard croisa celui de Sora, je vis qu'il avait pâli et s'était légèrement crispé. Pourtant, il ne m'accorda pas plus d'une seconde d'attention pour se retourner vers les types assis sur le canapé.

« Nous pouvons reprendre là où nous en étions ? demanda-t-il.

-Tout de suite. Ivan, fit le chef à l'adresse de mon agresseur, balance-moi ce gosse dehors. C'est pas une cours de récrée ici. »

Le prénommé Ivan -qui était une grosse brute au crane rasé- commença à m'entrainer en arrière, mais ne pouvant me résoudre à laisser Sora ici je tentai de me débattre.

« Lâchez-moi ! Sora ! »

Le châtain se tendit et le type en smoking afficha un large sourire. A cet instant précis, je sus que j'avais fait une énorme connerie en appelant mon ami.

« Tient donc. Serait-ce un ami à toi ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. répliqua mon camarade. Je ne le connais pas.

-Ce n'est pas toi qu'il vient d'appeler pourtant ?

-Il a du confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Bien, dans ce cas... Tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'on l'abime un peu. »

Une douleur me foudroya aussitôt le bras ; le type me retenant était en train de tirer dans le sens inverse de l'articulation, cherchant sans doute à me déboiter l'épaule ou à simplement me casser un os. Après, j'avoue ne pas avoir très bien compris ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout est allé très vite. J'ai vu une ombre filer. Un courant d'air a frôlé ma joue. La douleur a disparu instantanément. A côté de moi, se tenait mon agresseur. Il était à terre. Sonné. Mais ce me surpris surtout était le fait que ce soit Sora qui le maintienne au sol. Une pression sur sa nuque et l'autre main lui bloquant le bras gauche, il maîtrisait sans problème ce type qui devait le dépasser d'une demie-tête. Un frisson me parcouru lorsque je détaillai le visage de mon ami. Il avait un regard glacial, comme dénué de toutes émotions. C'était vraiment Sora ? Jamais je ne l'avais vu ainsi.

« Et bien, on dirait que vous vous connaissez finalement. ricana le chef du groupe en se levant.

-Essayez encore de le blesser et c'est vous qui prendrez. répondit calmement le châtain.

-Vraiment ? Je reconnais que tu es habile, mais tu penses vraiment pouvoir faire le poids contre nous tous ? »

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Un truc, là. L'ambiance avait soudainement changé. C'était plus lourd. Un détail avait fait ça, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Puis je réalisai l'évidence. La musique. Elle s'était arrêtée. Me retournant, je constatai que toutes les personnes sur la piste de danse s'était stoppée. Toutes nous fixant. Sora et moi. … Bon sang, tous ces types étaient en fait les hommes de main de l'homme en costard ? C'était quoi ce bordel !

Je sentis une légère pression sur ma main et baissai les yeux pour constater que Sora venait de la serrer dans la sienne. Il me sourit doucement.

« Roxas ? Il va falloir courir. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit que je fus entrainé à toute allure par mon ami dans un couloir sombre. Mais j'eus tôt fait de comprendre l'urgence de la situation ; quasiment tous les types présents dans la boite de nuit nous avaient pris en chasse. Sora enchainait les tournants et je le suivais sans réfléchir. Tout allait trop vite pour que je retienne notre itinéraire. Droite. Gauche. Droite. Droite. Gauche. De même, tout se bousculait dans ma tête. Je ne comprenais rien quant à ce qu'il se passait. Dans quoi je m'étais encore embarqué ? Et qu'est-ce que Sora avait à voir avec tout ça ?

Une fois une porte passée, mon ami la referma aussitôt derrière moi. Il s'empressa ensuite d'amener les meubles présents dans la pièce pour la bloquer. Je l'aidai sans tarder, et à nous deux on eut vite fait de condamner la porte avec le mobilier. Et heureusement, car nous ne tardâmes pas à entendre des coups contre cette dernière, nos poursuivants essayant de l'ouvrir.

« Ça ne tiendra pas longtemps. commenta Sora. Va falloir trouver une sortie. »

Une sortie ? Je regardai autour de moi pour constater qu'on était arrivé dans une pièce sans issue. Ni porte, ni fenêtre. On s'était jeté dans un cul de sac. Je m'apprêtai à en faire la remarque quand je vis Sora fouiller le tiroir d'un bureau non déplacé.

« Sora ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais.

-Trouvééééé ! s'écria-t-il d'un ton victorieux en sortant une pile de papier.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Pardon. me fit-il d'un air désolé. Je suis allé dans le sens inverse de la sortie car j'avais besoin de récupérer ces documents. fit-il en les rangeant dans son sac. »

Alors il savait dès le début où il se dirigeait ? Je fronçai les sourcils et l'attrapai soudainement par les épaules.

« Sora, mais c'est quoi ce bordel à la fin ! Il se passe quoi ici ! »

Mon ami eut un sourire triste, puis il baissa les yeux.

« Je suis désolé. J'aurais voulu ne pas t'embarquer là dedans.

-Sora, explique-moi s'il te plait. »

Un coup plus violent que les précédents sur la porte me fit sursauter. Doucement, Sora posa ses mains sur les miennes pour que je le relâche.

« Je t'expliquerai après, d'accord ? Pour l'instant il faut partir d'ici.

-D'accord. abdiquai-je. Mais comment ? »

Notre seule issue était bloquée et ça serait du suicide que de retirer notre barrage provisoire. Sora attrapa alors son téléphone dans sa poche et composa un numéro. Il y eut quelques secondes d'attente avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

« Allo ? Oui, c'est Sora. Je sais, c'est rare que je vous appelle. Je suis dans une situation délicate en ce moment, est-ce qu'il serait possible d'avoir de l'aide ? »

Il y eut un temps de pause, sans doute que son interlocuteur parlait, puis il continua.

« Je me doutais que vous diriez ça. Si seul je saurais me débrouiller, le soucis est qu'_il _est avec moi et je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il soit blessé. »

Il grimaça, éloignant un peu le téléphone de son oreille. Visiblement, l'autre devait gueuler.

« Oui, je sais ! On verra ça plus tard, d'accord ? La situation est assez pressante là. Oui, très bien. »

Sora transmis ensuite rapidement les coordonnées du bâtiment, puis il raccrocha. Perplexe, je m'approchai de lui.

« Sora ? C'était qui ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de me répondre qu'un craquement nous fit tourner la tête vers la porte. Une importante fissure s'était formée dessus et le bois était déformé.

« Merde. jura mon ami. Ça ne va plus tenir. »

Il me prit le bras et me fit m'asseoir dans le fond de la pièce, caché sous le bureau. Ce n'était pas génial, mais c'était vrai que depuis la porte j'étais dans un angle mort ainsi.

« Roxas, surtout reste là, d'accord ?

-Sora, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Il me sourit doucement.

« T'inquiète pas, je vais les retenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de la cavalerie.

-Pardon ?

-Roxas, s'il te plait... Ferme les yeux. »

Il ne me laissa rien ajouter de plus et se redressa pour aller vers la porte. Je l'observai faire d'un air horrifié. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ! Il était dingue ! Il allait se faire tuer, oui ! Une chaise vola d'un coup, venant s'écraser contre le mur. Le barrage venait de céder et la porte était à présent éventrée. Un flot humain s'engouffra aussitôt dans la pièce. Je voulus me lever et crier le nom de mon ami, mais la surprise me figea aussitôt. Je n'osais croire ce que je voyais.

Sora. Sora que je connaissais depuis le collège, le pleurnichard qui fondait en larme pour un rien, le garçon toujours adorable et souriant, Sora qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche... Je n'arrivai pas à croire que c'était la même personne que j'avais devant les yeux. Un à un, il repoussait sans mal ses adversaires, les mettant à terre avec une facilité déconcertante. Son visage était dur comme la pierre, son regard froid comme la glace. Il se débarrassait de ses opposants sans une once d'émotion. Pour la première fois, je crois avoir ressenti de la peur à son égard.

C'était vraiment Sora ?

Un type fonça sur lui par derrière, une lame dans la main. Le châtain ne le vit arriver que trop tard. Tout se figea autour de moi en cet instant. Mon cœur du louper un battement. J'avais cessé de respirer. Mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher du liquide rouge que je voyais tomber sur le sol. Mon cri se perdit dans le brouhaha de la pièce.

« Soraaaaa ! »

* * *

Et voilààààà ! \o/ Alors, vous voulez me tuer de couper au moment critique ? Hein ? Hein ? 8D *esquive une hache*

Plus sérieusement, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je me nourris de ça. \o/


	22. Chapter 21

Voici le chapitre 21. \o/ J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre. Vous allez enfin savoir ce qui est arrivé à Soso. :3

Au passage, je précise ici que j'ai un peu de mal avec l'écriture du chapitre suivant. Je vais le laisser de côté un moment pour me concentrer sur _Un triangle parfait_. ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien publié sur ça après tout.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

« Roxas, arrête de faire la tronche. »

Ignorant la remarque d'Axel, je me contentai de détourner le regard. Assis à l'arrière de la voiture qui me ramenait à l'appartement, je restai les yeux rivés sur la vitre, observant sans les voir les lumières nocturnes défiler.

« Il va s'en sortir. La plaie n'est pas très profonde et n'a touché aucun point vital. »

Je ne répondis rien, ce qui fit soupirer le rouquin. Il se reconcentra sur la route, ne cherchant plus à me parler. Il devait avoir compris que je n'étais pas d'humeur. Comment le pourrais-je d'ailleurs ? Avec tout ce qui m'était tombé dessus d'un seul coup. C'était trop pour moi en une seule soirée.

Sora. La course poursuite. Encore Sora. La blessure. Et puis...

Après que le châtain eut reçu un coup de poignard dans le dos, il s'était laissé tomber à genoux. S'il avait voulu se reprendre et répliquer, ses adversaires ne lui en avaient pas laissé le temps. Ils l'avaient tabassé autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Terrifié, choqué, je n'avais rien fait. J'étais resté là, immobile, à le regarder se faire frapper. Ils n'avaient cessé que lorsque leur chef était rentré dans la pièce et leur avait ordonné de s'écarter. Un silence de mort était alors tombé dans la pièce. Plus personne ne disait rien. Sora était à terre, respirant difficilement. Il était encore conscient par je ne sais quel miracle et lançait un regard noir à l'homme devant lui.

« Tu as mis à terre pas mal de mes gars. Bravo. siffla l'homme en smoking. Ça te dirait de rejoindre mon groupe ? Y aurait du boulot pour un type comme toi. »

L'air méprisant du châtain répondit pour lui.

« Dommage. Mais je suis pas du genre à tolérer les nuisibles. »

Tout en parlant, il sortit un révolver de sa veste. Un violent frisson me parcourut alors que je réalisai ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Je voulu crier un « non » mais rien ne sortit de ma gorge alors que le coup de feu partait. Toutefois, à la stupeur générale, ce fut l'homme en smoking qui s'écroula à terre. Il se tenait douloureusement le bras et une tache sombre se formait sur sa manche. Il me fallu plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que c'était lui qui venait de se faire tirer dessus. Mais par qui ?

« Ça tombe bien, je ne les aime pas non plus. fit une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien. »

Axel. Il était là, devant la porte défoncée, une arme à feu dans la main. A sa vue, un immense soulagement me prit. Sa simple présence signifiait qu'on était sauvé. Reno apparut alors à sa suite. Le dépassant et bousculant les autres types trop abasourdis pour réagir, l'aîné des rouquins se précipita vers Sora.

« Sora ! Putain ! Tu m'entends ? »

Je l'observai s'occuper de mon ami. Il le connaissait ? Comment ? Et puis pourquoi lui et Axel étaient-ils là ? Comment savaient-ils ? Le coup de fils passé par Sora me revient en mémoire. Il... Il les avait appelés ? Mais comment pouvait-il les connaître !? Je ne comprenais plus rien.

« Toi... commença le chef blessé en se tournant vers Axel. Sale fils de-

-Hé, ma mère était une sainte ! répliqua Axel avant qu'il n'ait pu finir. »

Le rouquin s'approcha alors de lui et colla la pointe de son canon contre sa tempe.

« Par contre, je crois que tu as touché à ce qui n'était pas à toi. Et ça va se payer cher, ça. »

Laissant l'homme parler dans le vide, crachant des insultes ou priant pour sa vie -je n'en sais rien, je n'écoutais pas-, Axel tourna la tête pour croiser mon regard. Il eut l'air rassuré en voyant que j'étais en un seul morceau. Après avoir ordonné à tous les larbins du type en smoking de se barrer sinon il explosait la tête de leur boss, ce qu'ils firent tous sans protester -sans doute qu'en fait ils tenaient plus à sauver leurs propres peaux que celle de leur patron-, il me fit signe d'approcher. Je m'exécutai lentement, ne lâchant pas des yeux Sora, que Reno soulevait d'ailleurs dans ses bras.

« Je l'emmène à l'hôpital.

-Ça marche. Je m'occupe du reste. »

Il fila donc, emmenant Sora et me laissant avec Axel. J'aurais voulu les suivre, savoir si Sora allait s'en tirer... Mais il y avait trop de questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Je ne comprenais rien. J'étais perdu. Trop de chose à penser et à réfléchir. J'avais l'impression d'être tombé sur la boite de Pandore. Un secret, une interrogation. Quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du voir, trouver. Quelque chose que je ne voulais pas savoir. Mais j'étais tombé dessus. Le nez en plein dedans. C'était trop tard. Je ne pouvais pas fermer les yeux, faire comme si je n'avais rien vu. Comme si de rien n'était. J'avais effleuré la serrure de cette boite qui contenait un secret. Elle avait cédé. Et maintenant je ne pouvais plus reculer. Je devais comprendre. Savoir ce qu'il se passait ici. Comprendre cette facette de Sora que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Pourquoi il était venu ici. Comment pouvait-il être en lien avec Axel et Reno. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une coïncidence, mais je n'étais pas idiot. Les mots prononcées par le châtain au téléphone. L'arrivée des rouquins. C'était lié. Mais comment ? Pourquoi Sora les connaissait ? Et pourquoi il ne me l'avait jamais dit ? Je me sentais perdu, blessé, trahi.

La seule chose qui résonnait dans mon esprit était ce « pourquoi ».

Pourquoi ?

Après avoir réglé ses affaires avec l'homme en smoking, qu'il avait laissé en vie même si bien tabassé, Axel m'avait finalement ramené à la voiture. Je m'étais muré dans le silence. Trop de choses m'étaient arrivées dans la figure en moins d'une heure. Si j'ouvrais la bouche, j'avais l'impression que je craquerais. Et c'était hors de question. Une fois arrivé sur le parking de l'immeuble, le rouquin me prit doucement par la taille pour m'amener à l'appartement. Je le repoussai plus brutalement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Il ne fit pas de commentaire. J'étais en colère et certainement pas d'humeur à jouer les sex-toys. Si Sora m'avait menti, Axel aussi. Bien que je ne savais pas comment, c'était clair qu'ils se connaissaient à présent. Si ça se trouvait, le châtain bossait pour lui et devait me surveiller en vérité. C'était impossible puisque je connaissais Sora déjà bien avant ma rencontre avec Axel... mais j'en avais rien à foutre. J'étais énervé, triste, en colère, blessé. Dire que je commençais à changer d'avis sur Axel, il s'était bien foutu de ma gueule au final. Et Sora... Sora... Il m'aurait roulé depuis le début alors ?

Quand nous fûmes dans l'appartement, mon premier réflexe fut de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Claquant la porte, je m'empressai de la verrouiller. Ne prenant même pas la peine de retirer mes fringues, j'allumai la douche et me laissai glisser contre un mur. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que l'eau glacée m'eut entièrement trempé que je m'autorisai à pleurer. Putain de journée de merde. Je savais bien pourtant que mon anniversaire ne pourrait jamais être un jour joyeux pour moi.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard que je sortis de la salle de bain. J'avais fini par retirer mes fringues trempées, histoire de me doucher convenablement au moins, et n'ayant pas pris de changes en entrant je ne portais qu'un simple peignoir. Et tant pis si ça donnait des idées à l'autre con de roux. En cet instant plus rien n'importait pour moi. J'entendis du bruit à la cuisine. Sans doute Axel qui tentait une expérience culinaire. Tant mieux, il ne m'emmerderait pas au moins. J'entrai dans la chambre pour me laisser tomber sur le lit. Je me roulai en boule sous les draps sans chercher à me changer. J'étais fatigué. J'en avais marre de penser et de ne rien comprendre. Marre de tout.

Alors que je commençais à être engourdi par le sommeil, Axel alluma la lumière et s'incrusta dans la pièce.

« Tu pionces ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés. »

Un grognement lui répondit. Il eut un soupir.

« Roxas, arrête de faire la gueule. Si au moins tu pouvais ouvrir la bouche et dire exactement ce qui ne va pas. »

Je fus pris un accès de colère à ces mots. Non mais il se foutait de ma gueule là ! Il osait me demander ce qui n'allait pas !? Me redressant, je lui jetai un regard noir.

« Parce que ça a pas l'air assez clair comme ça, connard !? Je me fais encore embarqué dans je ne sais quel merdier, un ami se fait poignarder sous mes yeux, et au final je ne sais même plus si c'est vraiment un ami ! Tu fais chier Axel ! Tu t'es foutu de ma gueule pendant tout ce temps et tu oses me demander ça !? »

Je lâchai un hoquet surpris quand il m'agrippa les poignets pour me plaquer sur le matelas. Ce fut à son tour d'avoir l'air en colère.

« Tu vas la fermer et arrêter de faire celui qu'à tout compris ? fit-il d'un ton dur. Ne me balance pas tout à la tronche comme si j'étais responsable de tout ça. Et d'ailleurs... »

Il glissa à califourchon sur moi, et j'eus peur quant à la suite alors qu'il rapprochait son visage du mien.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de te barrer sans rien dire ? Sans prévenir personne et de t'enfuir comme un voleur !? »

Mal à l'aise, je détournai la tête.

« Je... J'allais revenir. Je voulais juste sortir un peu.

-Préviens avant ! Il serait passé quoi encore si j'étais pas arrivé !?

-J'en sais rien ! Je voulais juste passer une journée tranquille avec un ami, c'est tout ! Et au final tout ce que j'ai découvert c'était qu'il m'avait trahi ! »

Une larme coula malgré moi le long de ma joue, ce qui sembla calmer Axel. Il soupira.

« Si tu penses que c'est un mouchard que j'ai envoyé pour te surveiller, tu te trompes. C'est vrai qu'on se connait, mais à peine. Plus de vue qu'autre chose. »

Je lui lançai un regard peu convaincu.

« C'est surtout Reno qui le connait. Enfin, ils ont leur histoire. Je savais même pas que vous vous connaissiez avant que Reno me le dise.

-... Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit alors ?

-Sora avait demandé à ce qu'on ne t'en parle pas. »

Ça me fit mal d'entendre ça, et les mots franchirent mes lèvres avant que je n'ai le temps de les penser.

« Pourquoi ? »

Soupirant, comme lassé d'entendre toujours la même question, Axel se redressa.

« Tu lui demanderas toi-même quand tu le verras. »

Je fis la moue, mais comprenant qu'il ne dirait rien de plus, je me contentai de cette réponse. Peut-être qu'Axel ne m'avait pas menti au final... alors il allait falloir que je vois Sora pour qu'il m'explique tout. Sora... Même si ce que j'avais appris était douloureux, j'espérais qu'il allait bien.

oOo

J'avais toujours détesté les hôpitaux. En plus de puer le médicament la blancheur des lieux me donnait envie de vomir. Que ça soit les uniformes des médecins, les murs, le sol, les draps des lits... tout était trop blanc. Ça manquait de couleur, de chaleur. Bien qu'il y avait toujours beaucoup de gens qui circulaient dans les couloirs ce blanc m'avait toujours donné l'impression que ce genre d'endroit était mort. Ce n'était pas joyeux. Je savais bien qu'on n'était pas là pour rire et qu'on allait plutôt s'occuper de soigner les gens que de la teinte des murs, mais tout de même. C'était déprimant. Limite si ce paysage morne et vide ne risquait pas d'enlever l'envie de guérir aux patients. J'exagérais peut-être, mais c'était mon ressenti en tout cas.

Me dégageant du chemin pour laisser passer un homme en fauteuil roulant, je jetai un nouveau regard au papier dans ma main. Je l'avais tellement serré qu'il était chiffonné de partout. Dessus, deux chiffres. Un numéro. Vingt-trois. C'était celui de la chambre de Sora. Il m'avait fallu toute la matinée pour me décider à y aller, mais j'avais finalement pris mon courage à deux mains et j'avais contacté Reno pour savoir où était le châtain. Je n'avais pas osé appelé directement ce dernier. J'avais ainsi obtenu l'adresse de l'hôpital où il avait été transporté, les horaires de visite et le numéro de sa chambre. Après l'incident d'hier, j'avais toutefois jugé plus sage de dire à Axel que je voulais y aller plutôt que d'une nouvelle fois filer comme un voleur. C'était un coup à me faire incendier après, voir pire. Il avait acquiescé et avait dépêché Riku -le pauvre allait vraiment finir par en avoir marre de moi si ce n'était pas encore le cas- pour me servir de chauffeur. J'aurais pu y aller par mes propres moyens, mais je supposai qu'Axel n'allait plus me laisser sans surveillance pendant un bon moment. J'étais vraiment un aimant à emmerde il fallait dire. Néanmoins, pour cette fois, ce n'était pas plus mal que l'argenté m'accompagne. Seul, je n'aurais peut-être pas eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. J'aurais sans doute fait demi-tour à mi-chemin.

Riku avait eu la gentillesse de bien vouloir m'attendre à l'entrée. Il ne risquait pas de m'arriver grand chose dans un centre hospitalier après tout. Et puis j'étais déjà assez angoissé comme ça à l'idée de voir Sora, sa présence n'aurait fait que me mettre d'avantage mal à l'aise. Comme pour retarder cette rencontre, j'avais pris l'escalier plutôt que l'ascenseur. Il y avait trois étages à monter. Ce n'était pas grand chose. Mais j'avais au moins gagné quelques minutes en choisissant ce chemin. Quelques minutes pour quoi ? Pour me préparer ? Réfléchir à un discours ? C'était ridicule. Sitôt que je formulais une phrase dans ma tête je l'oubliais tellement j'étais nerveux. C'était stupide de paniquer comme ça. C'était Sora. Sora que je connaissais depuis le collège. Et pourtant, j'avais l'impression de ne plus si bien le connaître que ça. En fait, je ne savais rien de lui. Et ça me faisait peur. J'avais peur qu'en le voyant je découvre un parfait étranger devant moi. Que toutes ces années ensemble ne soient qu'un mensonge, une fable. J'avais envie de m'enfuir, pouvoir faire comme si je ne savais rien. Comme si rien n'avait changé. Mais c'était impossible maintenant.

Je me tendis en arrivant devant la porte. Je ne pouvais plus reculer. Avec lenteur, ma main attrapa la poignée pour finalement l'abaisser. Quand j'ouvris la porte, ce fut pour découvrir Sora alité. Reno était à ses côtés, assis sur une chaise. A mon arrivée, les deux tournèrent la tête dans ma direction. Le roux se leva après avoir soufflé quelques mots au blessé, puis il me dépassa.

« Je vous laisse. me fit-il. »

La porte se referma. Je me retrouvai ainsi seul dans cette pièce trop blanche avec Sora. Vêtu du pyjama vert pâle de l'hôpital, une perfusion était reliée à son bras gauche. Mais il semblait aller bien, mis à part quelques pansements au visage. Sans doute que la blessure n'avait pas été si profonde que ça. Il me sourit doucement, m'invitant à approcher. Je m'exécutai et pris place sur la chaise qu'occupait Reno il y a quelques secondes.

« Salut. commença-t-il.

-Salut... Comment tu te sens ?

-Plutôt bien. Je devrais pouvoir quitter l'hôpital ce soir.

-C'est bien alors. »

Un lourd silence s'installa alors entre nous. Mal à l'aise, ni lui ni moi ne savions par quoi commencer. Après une bonne minutes à observer les draps du lit, il finit par ouvrir la bouche.

« Roxas, je... Je suis désolé de t'avoir mêlé à tout ça. »

« Ça » ? Mais c'était quoi, « ça » ?

« Alors explique-moi. soufflai-je. Explique-moi tout, s'il te plait. Parce que là, je ne comprend plus rien. »

Il m'observa un instant, puis acquiesça.

« D'accord. »

Il commença alors son récit, et plus il parlait, plus je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Il me raconta son enfance, où on l'avait éduqué et entrainé dans le seul but de servir de garde du corps un jour. Puis de son passé avec Reno. Comme quoi il l'avait servi pendant plusieurs années avant que ce dernier ne quitte la maison familiale. Et Sora l'avait suivi pour finalement s'installer avec.

On aurait dit le scénario d'un mauvais film sur la mafia ou autre truc du genre. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Ça voulait dire que lorsque j'avais rencontré Sora il était déjà en contact avec Reno et Axel ? Que le fameux colocataire de Sora que je n'avais jamais vu était Reno ? C'était une blague !? Mais en même temps, ça expliquait beaucoup de choses. Si Sora avait toujours été là pour les autres, jamais il ne parlait de lui. Il ne disait rien sur sa famille, n'invitait jamais les gens à aller chez lui. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un d'assez secret mine de rien.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me détestes. »

Il eut un pauvre sourire.

« Je voulais simplement être un garçon comme les autres, avoir une vie normale. Je ne voulais pas que les autres sachent ce que j'étais vraiment. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils aient peur de moi, qu'ils m'évitent et me détestent. J'avais réussi à me faire des amis, je ne voulais pas les perdre.

-Espèce d'idiot ! criai-je soudainement en me redressant, faisant tomber la chaise. Sora, merde ! On est ami, on se connait depuis le collège. Comment je pourrais te détester !? Peu importe ce que tu es, ce que tu fais. Tu es mon ami et je t'aime comme tu es ! »

Tout en parlant, je m'étais mis à pleurer. Jurant, j'essuyai rapidement mes larmes. Sora agrippa alors ma manche, puis il tira dessus pour que je me baisse. Il m'enlaça alors et je lui rendis l'étreinte.

« P-pardon. sanglota-t-il dans mon cou. »

Comment pourrais-je le haïr pour ça ? Pendant tout ce temps, il avait du prendre sur lui, cacher ce qu'il était aux autres. Il avait du souffrir longtemps. Tout seul. Juste parce qu'il avait peur qu'on le laisse derrière. Je ne pouvais que trop bien le comprendre. Car j'avais toujours agi ainsi par le passé. Je cherchais à rentrer dans la ''norme'', à être comme tout le monde de peur d'être seul. Sora était comme moi. Mais petit à petit, j'avais commencé à changer. A réfléchir par moi-même, à faire valoir ma propre opinion plutôt que de simplement imiter la majorité. J'avais changé depuis que j'avais rencontré Axel en fait. En pensant au rouquin, une nouvelle question m'effleura l'esprit.

« Sora... Alors, tu savais pour moi et Axel ? »

A ma question, il se détacha de moi. Il frotta ses yeux pour sécher ses larmes avant de reprendre la parole.

« Quand tu avais disparu, subitement, je me suis inquiété. Comme je n'arrivais pas à te joindre et que je ne te trouvais nulle part, j'ai demandé à Reno de te chercher. Il a un réseau d'informateurs donc il ne met jamais longtemps à trouver quelque chose. Et il m'a alors raconté que tu avais été enlevé par des trafiquants mais que Axel t'avais sauvé. Et comme il avait du beaucoup dépenser pour ça tu travaillais chez lui pour le rembourser.

-Et... c'est tout ?

-Oui. ... ? Il y a autre chose ?

-Non, non. »

Visiblement, Reno lui avait donné une version très écourtée des faits, ne lui précisant nullement quel était ce fameux « travail » que je devais faire contre mon grès pour payer ma dette. C'était mieux comme ça.

« Ah, et au fait. C'était pour quoi, hier soir ? Pourquoi tu es allé voir un gang ou je sais pas quoi ?

-Oh. Et bien... En fait, mais faut pas le répéter, hein, Reno ne fait pas un travail très... légal. »

Ça, ça m'étonnait à peine.

« En fait il travaille comme une sorte d'espion. Les patrons de grosses entreprises font appel à ses services pour qu'il s'infiltre chez leurs concurrents et leurs vole des documents importants. Et les types que je suis allé voir font un peu la même chose. Le problème est qu'ils avaient récupéré des dossiers pouvant prouver que Reno exerce une activité criminelle. Il pouvait risquer la prison à cause de ça... et je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit. Donc je suis parti les récupérer.»

Je soupirai. J'allais vraiment finir par croire que j'étais tombé dans un film de série b pondu par un scénariste sans idée.

« Tu aurais quand même pu être plus prudent.

-C'est toi qui me dit ça ? répliqua-t-il en faisant la moue. Si tu n'avais pas fait l'idiot et que tu étais rentré il ne te serait rien arrivé. »

Il marquait un point là.

« Je t'ai suivi parce que je m'inquiétais. rétorquai-je, vexé.

-... Oh. s'étonna-t-il avant de baisser les yeux d'un air gêné. Merci. »

Je souris doucement et lui ébouriffait doucement la chevelure. C'était bien le Sora que j'avais toujours connu. Il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus, et j'avais été stupide de penser qu'il m'avait trahi.

Oui, vraiment stupide.

* * *

Voilàààà ! J'avoue que je ne sais pas si j'aime ce chapitre ou non... Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite, mais je ne sais pas trop. XD Je vous laisse en juger.

Une review pour l'auteur ? :3


End file.
